


Свободное падение

by istanbul_let (friscoalex)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Captivity, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Licking, M/M, Magical Healing Saliva, Near Death Experiences, Soul Bond, Telepathy, gold - Freeform, teenage angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/pseuds/istanbul_let
Summary: В этом замке нет принцесс, только рыцарь и два дракона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dragon's Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127006) by [istanbul_let (friscoalex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/pseuds/istanbul_let)



> Посвящается Уиллу. Ты - мое сокровище. 
> 
> Спасибо Ампи за Реджи Пейна.

_And time's running out as often it does and often dictates that you can't do that.  
But fate can't break this feeling inside that's burning up through my veins. _

  

«Что, именно так обычно все и происходит?».

Детектив Гордон обладает поразительной способностью задавать наиболее неудобные вопросы в максимально неподходящее время. Один Бог знает, чего он успел наслушаться от своего напарника за то время, что прошло с момента убийства Томаса и Марты, но Альфред резонно полагал, что ничего, всерьез похожего на правду, детектив Буллок ему рассказать не мог.

Именно так обычно все и происходит?

О нет. Обычно родители следят за своим потомством хотя бы до пятнадцати лет, однако в семье Уэйнов не принято было пускать отпрысков в свободный полет как минимум до совершеннолетия.

Обычно одиннадцатилетние мальчишки не забираются на крышу, потому что высота – единственное, что способно подарить им ощущение безопасности теперь, в отсутствие живых родственников.

Обычно у подобных Альфреду есть время, чтобы от простых вещей (почему не следует выпускать пар из ноздрей в приличном обществе, а также вгрызаться в сырое мясо зубами, игнорируя столовые приборы) - перейти к более сложным (как самостоятельно добывать себе пищу и держать свое гнездо в безопасности и порядке). Неплохой такой отрезок времени – как минимум лет десять.

Обычно родители живут достаточно долго, чтобы утомить детей, а после уходят на покой (притягательность швейцарских Альп вполне объяснима), а не погибают у них на глазах совершенно неестественным способом, застигнутые врасплох.

Обычно детективы Готэмской полиции обладают достаточным – не умом, нет, конечно же, нет, - скорее, желанием обезопасить самих себя, чтобы не подходить настолько близко к детям, подобным мастеру Брюсу.

Впрочем, детей, подобных мастеру Брюсу, в Готэме больше нет.

И уж точно никто, никто из детективов обычно не становится свидетелем того, как оставшийся сиротой наследник самой влиятельной и богатой семьи в городе балансирует на носках на краю крыши – и под резкий окрик слетает вниз, отнюдь не плавно расправляя пока еще совсем небольшие крылья.

Мастера Брюса заносит, он тормозит коленками в гравий на парадной дорожке, и в итоге рвет брюки, обдирает ладони – и останавливается в паре футов от детектива Гордона.

Убить или подкупить, думает Альфред, пока на лице детектива Гордона проступают непечатные эмоции, а мастер Брюс, виновато глядя на Альфреда, встает и отряхивается. Чихает – и случайно подпаливает высохшую траву.

А потом появляется третье решение, основанное лишь на том, что в темной грязной подворотне, где все провоняло насилием, болью, похотью и проливавшейся там столетие за столетием кровью, только детектив Гордон пах так, что у Альфреда заныло в желудке от голода, чего с ним не случалось уже немало лет.

За руки при лунном свете вы что ли держались со своей барышней, думает Альфред. За двенадцать часов, прошедшие с момента смерти Томаса и Марты, он успел навести нужные ему справки. На самом деле – ненужные. Обоняние Альфреда не подводило его ни разу в жизни – а это была весьма длинная жизнь даже к нынешнему моменту.

\- Нет, - говорит Альфред, и детектив Гордон дергает подбородком. – Обычно все происходит совершенно не так.

Обычно раз в месяц в холодильнике как по мановению волшебной палочки возникает пинта свежей крови, и мастер Брюс цедит ее весь день, таская за собой запотевающий стакан с соломинкой, и Альфред молча подтирает остающиеся на полированной мебели мокрые следы.

Обычно мастер Брюс пьет кровь, как лекарство, и Альфред прекрасно знает, насколько сильно она отличается от той, которая на самом деле ему нужна. Может быть, поэтому они в итоге и выродились – если бы во времена его детства мать вдруг вздумала бы кормить его сцеженной кровью, он, может быть, никогда бы и не вырос.

Обычно Альфред не думает о том, что в винном погребе комфортно разве что бочонкам с шардоне, и что там негде поставить кровать, и что по дороге на верх, в комнаты, можно улизнуть из дома, по меньшей мере, двадцатью разными способами, о десяти из которых детектив Гордон догадается в самый же первый раз.

Но пока – пока сойдет и погреб.

Детектив Гордон вертит запястьем и цокает языком:

\- Цепь? Серьезно, цепь?

Альфред пожимает плечами, привычно складывает руки за спиной и ловит себя на том, что планирует поинтересоваться, чем детектив Гордон предпочел бы поужинать.

Смех, да и только.

\- Если я не появляюсь в участке к вечеру, Харви…

\- Детектив Буллок прекрасно знает, где вы, детектив Гордон. Как и капитан Эссен.

Как и все, кто был вчера в этой подворотне, и все, кто имел честь быть вашими знакомыми. Или знают – или уже забыли вас.

Альфред предпочитает умолчать о последнем – не то, чтобы он настолько не уверен в своих силах, отнюдь, - но для одного дня информации достаточно.

\- Мне кажется, вы что-то напутали. Вам, наверное, нужна юная девственница.

\- Юность - понятие относительное, детектив Гордон.

По лицу видно, что язвительных комментариев на это у него не находится, но детектив Гордон держит лицо, и даже улыбается, и даже говорит:  
\- Джим.

\- О. Джим.

\- Ну, мы же вроде планируем стать друзьями.

Альфред мягко улыбается. Детектив Гордон – Джим – понятия не имеет, что его обескураженность (надо отдать ему должное, не страх) – пахнет едва ли не приятнее, чем удивление. Впрочем, где-то под этим ароматом, от которого Альфреду нестерпимо хочется разорвать зубами сочащийся кровью кусок мяса, пробивается совсем бледный, влажный, терпкий душок бессмысленной надежды.

\- Ужин будет через час.

\- Так мне еще и ужины положены? Вот это облегчение.

Альфред машинально выпускает когти, чувствуя знакомое жжение в ноздрях. Внезапно у него появляется абсолютно безрассудное желание перекинуться прямо здесь и сейчас, чтобы разом стереть саркастичную ухмылку с лица Джима Гордона, но, конечно, он его сдерживает.

Что-то ему, впрочем, подсказывает, что пределы собственной сдержанности в скором времени придется расширить.

Когда Альфред поднимается наверх, мастер Брюс стоит, вытянув руку над пламенем свечи, и заворожено смотрит на руку. В уголках глаз у него, кажется, уже выступили слезы, а на лице застыло напряженное непонимание.

\- Глупый мальчишка! Что вы наделали?!

Мастер Брюс дергается и прячет руку, и вздрагивает, когда Альфред перехватывает его за запястье. Ожог наливается краснотой ровно посередине бледной, еще почти детской ладони. Чешуйки разбегаются по пальцам, на глазах оборачиваясь розовой человеческой кожей.

Альфред обнимает его – совершенно рефлекторно. Мальчик утыкается ему в грудь, и на жилете непременно останутся пятна - но не от слез, а шипящие крошечные подпалины.

Почему-то мимолетно ему вспоминается тот день, когда его спросили, предпочтет ли он, убивший к тому моменту бессчетное количество людей, охранять золото или жизнь ребенка, Альфред, не колеблясь, выбрал второе.

Кажется, спуститься в погреб придется до того, как будет готов ужин. По крайней мере, для Джима Гордона.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Вот теперь, мастер Брюс, все будет в порядке. И, пожалуйста, запомните раз и навсегда – экспериментировать с собственной огнеупорностью абсолютно неприемлемо.

Брюс пожимает плечами, но Альфред договаривает прежде, чем он успевает привести хоть один аргумент: - Вы еще ребенок. И пройдет очень много времени прежде, чем вы сможете использовать свои, если хотите, способности в полную силу.

Брюс кивает – ему не хочется спорить с Альфредом. В конце концов, пару месяцев назад Альфред строго-настрого запретил ему забираться на крышу, а в итоге даже почти и не ругался, когда он слетел с нее в последний раз.

Получалось из рук вон плохо. Крылья его совершенно не слушались – когда рядом был отец, все выходило быстрее и проще. Меньше всего Брюсу хотелось думать о том, что ему подсознательно важно было, что раньше кто-то старше и сильнее всегда был рядом и мог подстраховать.

Альфред тоже был старше и сильнее. Но страховать его совершенно не собирался – в тех рискованных предприятиях, которые до того запретил. Предполагалось, что Брюс их и затевать не будет.

Альфред еще раз проводит языком по его ладони, и Брюс хмыкает, потому что это щекотно, и потому что от его слюны кожу начинает печь – клетки еще не начали регенерировать в полную силу, для этого просто слюны мало, но уже потихоньку (впрочем, гораздо быстрее, чем у обычных людей) начали восстанавливаться. Конечно, ожог не сойдет за две минуты – он слишком перестарался, - но хотя бы боль ушла.

Для разбитых утром коленок достаточно было и этого. Альфред все равно пожурил его за рваные брюки, но, кажется, гораздо больше был занят тем, чтобы как-то разобраться с детективом Гордоном.

Объяснить себе, почему вместо того, чтобы просто слезть с крыши, он с нее слетел, Брюс не мог. В голове звучал голос Альфреда - «желание покрасоваться, мастер Би, не доведет вас до добра».

\- Ты делаешь блинчики на ужин?

\- С чего вы взяли, мастер Би?

\- Пахнет так. И корицей, - Брюс ведет носом; нет, пахнет даже не свежей выпечкой, а просто чем-то теплым и приятным, потому он и решил, что.

Альфред неопределенно хмыкает, и Брюс смотрит на него очень внимательно – это совершенно не похоже на Альфреда.

Хочется спросить, как он в итоге объяснил случившееся детективу Гордону, но Брюс не спрашивает – Альфред все равно не будет ничего объяснять, пока не решит, что пришло время. Так повелось само собой, и так было даже до смерти родителей.

Последний раз в доме пахло чем-то похожим, когда еще была жива мама.

Брюс снова ведет ноздрями, но ловит на себе подозрительный взгляд Альфреда, и притворно громко чихает. Ноздри жжет, и в воздухе таят искорки. Альфред привычно гасит одну из них, поймав ладонью в воздухе.

\- Пыль в нос попала, - объясняет Брюс.

\- Я так и понял, - соглашается Альфред.

Врать друг другу они не умеют совершенно, но всегда почему-то молча соглашаются с правом второго на очередную попытку это сделать.

\- Я займусь ужином, мастер Би, а вы пока займетесь уроками.

\- Я не собираюсь возвращаться в школу.

Альфред встает с дивана, смотрит на него сверху вниз, сложив руки за спиной, и качает головой:

\- Это совершенно безрассудное решение, тем не менее, не освобождает вас от необходимости учиться. Не думаю, что вы всю оставшуюся жизнь планируете подписывать бумаги крестиком, даже если он вам отлично удается.

\- Альфред!..

\- Думаю, поужинать вы вполне можете здесь.

Альфред уходит – иногда он даже не дает понять, что разговор окончен, просто разворачивается и покидает комнату. Брюс смотрит ему в спину еще пару минут – а потом понимает, что нет, пахло вовсе не от Альфреда. Рядом с ним запах усиливался, как если бы он действительно пек что-то, но когда он ушел из комнаты, вовсе не рассеялся. Стал слабее, но все еще отчетливо ощущался.

Альфред не одергивал его, но периодически делал страшное лицо, если вдруг Брюс начинал принюхиваться к людям в общественных местах. Брюс ничего не мог с собой поделать – они редко бывали в городе, в школе все большей частью пахли одинаково и довольно неприятно (человеческие дети, вкусно пахнущие только для собственных матерей), а среди незнакомых взрослых людей он не оказывался практически никогда.

Поэтому когда оказывался, не всегда мог сдержаться, а после слушал, что это практически так же неприлично, как грызть кончик хвоста от волнения и задумчивости.

Брюс чешет хвостом за ухом, машинально сует кончик в рот, тут же себя одергивает – и вдруг чувствует источник запаха в несколько раз ближе. Как будто тот передвигался в пространстве. Более того, сейчас, когда он не нервничает, ничего не боится и чувствует себя в безопасности (присутствие Альфреда действует на него так же, как высота, как константа адекватности происходящего), Брюс вдруг понимает, что уже слышал его.

Ноздри начинают дрожать еще сильнее, он машинально ловит сноп искр в ладонь, морщится (кожу снова начинает жечь) – и удивленно смотрит в дверной проем.  
Детектив Гордон, появившийся на пороге, смотрит на него не менее удивленно.

Теплом, хлебом, домом, чуть не рожью колосящейся и альпийскими лугами (Брюс знал, как на самом деле они пахнут, точнее, очень хорошо помнил) пахнет именно от него.

У него урчит в животе так громко, что Брюс прижимает к нему ладонь, будто это может помочь.

Детектив Гордон все еще смотрит на него, машинально потирая запястье, и проходит еще пара секунд прежде чем Брюс понимает, что смотрит он вовсе не на него, а на его гордо торчащий над головой хвост.

«Неприлично», звучит в его голове голос Альфреда, и Брюс молниеносно его прячет, поджимает – и понимает, что действие это совершенно бессмысленное, увиденного не развидишь, как говорится.

У него плохо получается – пока что он сумел лишь заставить продавца в цирке намотать на палочку в два раза больше сахарной ваты, чем положено, - но Брюс пытается. Пристально смотрит на детектива Гордона, прямо в глаза, и посылает – как учил Альфред – сигнал.

Разве что вместо «иди сюда» получается «может, подойдете поближе?».

Брюс понятия не имеет, когда Джим в итоге подходит и садится на диван рядом с ним, кто из них двоих это сделал. Впрочем, он не успевает об этом толком подумать – Джим все еще смотрит на него совершенно заворожено, а Брюс не успевает себя проконтролировать – и осторожно тыкает его в плечо кончиком хвоста.

Когда Джим внезапно ловит его рукой, лицо заливает краской.


	3. Chapter 3

Наркотики, думает Джим, какие-нибудь хитровыебнутые наркотики. Иных объяснений быть не может. В Готэме ненормально абсолютно все, но даже это – чересчур.

Наркотики, веселящий газ, ударная доза псилобицинов – именно поэтому он чувствует в голове ненормальную легкость, а в затылке – покалывание, словно ему только что сделали шикарный массаж.

Наркотики, точно, - что бы там ни говорил Альфред. Альфред, наверняка, тоже под наркотиками. Или гипнозом.

Или Джим умер – и все это посмертный бред.

Потому что как иначе? Иначе никак.

В реальности невозможно по работе приехать домой к свидетелю – и оказаться сидящим в винном погребе с рукой, прикованной цепью. Невозможно исхитриться и заколкой для галстука вскрыть замок наручника. И выбраться, вскрыв замок двери и выбив засов почти бесшумно, тоже невозможно.

У мальчиков-сирот не бывает хвостов. Хвостов, совершенно не похожих на кошачий, скорее, на хвост ящерицы, – покрытых чешуей, блестящих, гибких и тыкающих тебя в плечо вместо приветствия.

Зачем он зашел в гостиную, прекрасно понимая, что нужно идти обратно, нужно хоть ближайшее окно в холле плечом высадить и просто бежать (если окажется, что это действительно псилобицины, оплатить новое стекло и извиниться всегда можно), Джим Гордон не имеет понятия.

Зачем сел на диван и уставился на Брюса Уэйна, как будто впервые в жизни видел, - тоже.

И уж тем более – ничем, кроме наркотиков и гипноза, это объяснить нельзя, - зачем он ухватил его за этот самый хвост, когда тот потыкался ему в плечо.

Видимо, нужно было убедиться, что это галлюцинация. Вот только убедиться не удалось – Джим как завороженный смотрит на то, как тонкий гибкий хвост обвивается вокруг его запястья. Почему-то вместо того, чтобы думать о том, насколько ненормален сам факт происходящего, Джим думает о том, что чешуйки на нем почему-то почти мягкие. Хотя выглядят так, словно могут процарапать кожу – как и три зубчика на самом его конце, лезущие Джиму в ладонь.

Джим машинально сжимает пальцы – кажется, он все еще пытается убедиться, что происходящее действительно… происходит.

Брюс Уэйн, сидящий на диване напротив него, поджав коленки, смотрит на него со странной смесью ужаса и восторга. Или Джиму это только кажется – он вообще мало понимает, что ему сейчас не кажется.

Хвост сжимает запястье еще крепче, и Джим вздрагивает.

Брюс придвигается к нему ближе.

Они все еще не сказали друг другу ни единого слова, кроме «здравствуйте» какое-то ненормально долгое время назад, во дворе, когда Брюс спрыгнул? – слетел с крыши и затормозил коленками о гравий.

Джиму зачем-то хочется спросить, не болят ли у него коленки, но он не успевает – Брюс тыкается носом ему в плечо, ведет им по пиджаку (пахнет паленой тканью, и этот запах Джиму отчего-то совершенно не нравится) и вжимается в шею как раз над воротником рубашки.

Джиму хочется ослабить галстук, но он подавляет это желание – вместо этого только крепче сжимает извивающийся в ладони кончик хвоста и вдруг ловит себя на мысли о том, что он горячий. Нет, он не просто горячий – он нагревается, причем очень даже ощутимо.

И меньше всего происходящее похоже на наркотики.

Оно похоже на ебаный пиздец – в тот момент, когда маленький Брюс Уэйн, продолжая держать его за руку (держать – чем, хвостом?..), совершенно спокойно, словно так и надо, вцепляется зубами ему в шею, Джим…

Джим остается сидеть на месте.

Дергается – но замирает секунду спустя, расслабленно думая о том, что Брюс, кажется, урчит. Как котенок. Урчит и кусает его за шею. Брюс Уэйн. Кусает. Его. За шею.

А нет. Уже не кусает – уже вылизывает.

Наркотики, слабо протестует на заднем плане разум, но Джим вдруг чувствует невероятное облегчение. Вдруг ему становится совершенно все равно – последний раз настолько все равно ему становилось, когда после очередного удара головой об стену коррупции, Харви повел его в паб, и они пили до того момента, пока у Джима не отказали разум, ноги и психика одновременно.

Абсолютно неадекватное ощущение нечеловеческой расслабленности.

Брюс кусает его за шею, тянет воротник, сам в итоге дергает его за галстук.

Пиджак сползает по плечу вниз, и когда ладонь Брюса оказывается у него на животе, Джим воспринимает это как совершенно само собой разумеющееся – как и то, что Брюс, кажется, словно кот, сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Так, что через ткань чувствуются какие-то больно острые для мальчика ногти. Ногти? Когти?..

Джим проводит пальцами по мягким зубчикам на кончике хвоста – ему все еще не верится, что он совершенно настоящий, но удивление и даже что-то, похожее на шок, сменяется совершенно детским восторгом.

Чешуйки на хвосте растопыриваются, словно шерсть у кота.

Разум, отказывающийся верить уже даже в наркотики, шепчет что-то о том, что ничего правильного, приличного и законного в происходящем нет в любом случае.

Джим не протестует и не соглашается – сжимает и разжимает хвост в ладони, чувствуя, как он то туже, то слабее обвивается вокруг руки.

Брюс вылизывает ему шею – там, где укусил, - и с каждым движением его языка Джим чувствует, как в голове, в грудной клетке и где-то в животе словно разжимаются железные тиски. Как будто он выныривает из-под толщи воды.

Его. Вообще. Ничего. Больше. Не. Волнует.

Когти – все-таки когти - задевают кожу на животе. Хвост снова обвивается вокруг запястья туго-туго. Джим все-таки вздрагивает – когда Брюс кусает его за ключицу и тихо, довольно рычит.

От его макушки – Джим невольно зарывается в темные вьющиеся волосы носом, - тянет запахом осенних костров, горящей прелой листвы, нагретыми на солнце дорогами, прибитыми пылью.

Джим не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал этот запах, но он действует на него лучше любых наркотиков. О существовании которых он задумается чуть позже. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Когда Брюс сползает ниже и расстегивает ему рубашку, где-то в затылке начинает подвывать протяжная сирена и стучать решетки, - но Джим даже вторую руку поднять не может, словно кончики пальцев и ладонь находятся от него на расстоянии тысяч миль.

Когда острые зубы – клыки? – впиваются ему в живот, Джим все-таки вздрагивает, дергается – и снова обмякает, чувствуя, как по ссадине (почему-то ему кажется, что следы от них будут неглубокими) проходится горячий мокрый язык.

А потом снова зубы. И снова язык. И снова зубы. И снова язык.

Из кисельной пелены тумана, похожей одновременно на действие наркоза и алкоголя, Джима Гордона выдергивает голос Альфреда:

\- Мастер Брюс, и какого черта вы здесь устроили?

Действительно, думает Джим, а какого черта ты вообще пришел и все испортил.

Джим не уверен, что это его собственная мысль, на самом деле.

Хвост отпускает запястье и опускается куда-то вниз. Брюс продолжает покусывать его за бок – у него горячее, почти обжигающее дыхание, и мокрые губы.

\- Мастер Брюс!

Альфред подходит к дивану, кладет руку мальчику на плечо и, наклонившись, говорит почти в самый затылок:

\- Вы ведете себя в высшей степени невежливо.

Когда в ответ раздается тихое рычание, Джим почему-то не может сдержать смешок.


	4. Chapter 4

На войне – на любой из тех, в которых Альфреду довелось поучаствовать, - было значительно проще. Было совершенно очевидно, что делать можно и нужно, а чего делать не следует ни в коем разе.

В какой момент воспитание детей – хорошо, одного ребенка, - оказалось сложнее, чем завоевание новых земель, осада города или какая-нибудь замшелая контртеррористическая операция, - Альфред, к сожалению, не заметил. А если и заметил – предпочел проигнорировать.

Со сложностями следует бороться по мере поступления.

Для начала ему нужно было объяснить мастеру Брюсу, что вообще происходит, - так он думает до того момента, пока не оказывается, что и мастера Брюса, и Джима Гордона он недооценил. Или переоценил – полагаясь на разумность мальчика, с которым стресс и нервное потрясение вытворяли вещи, к которым он не был готов ни физически, ни морально, и адекватность детектива, среди коллег прославившегося своей ну не то, чтобы неадекватностью, но.

С другой стороны, что Джим попытается сбежать было ясно, как день, с самого начала.

Альфред думает о том, что, возможно, лучше бы детективу Гордону это удалось. Тогда нужно было бы всего лишь отправиться за ним следом и, аккуратно развернув в обратном направлении, доходчиво объяснить возможные последствия.

А теперь последствия случились сами по себе, не дождавшись ужина. И с ними приходится разбираться, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Отцепить мальчика от Джима – в прямом смысле, мастер Брюс впился в него, как клещ, и шлепнул Альфреда хвостом по руке, когда тот положил ладонь ему на плечо, - оказывается отнюдь не просто.

Хвост мечется и шлепает его по руке, мастер Брюс рычит, от Джима пахнет таким радиоактивным коктейлем возбуждения, восторга и расслабленности одновременно, что у Альфреда начинает свербеть едва ли не в переносице.

\- Так, хватит. Хватит, мастер Брюс. Прекратите. Вам должно быть стыдно.

Нужно сказать еще очень много важных и правильных слов – безусловно, нужно. Альфред отлично это понимает, но когда мастер Брюс, наконец, поднимает голову и смотрит на него помутневшими, потемневшими глазами с вытянувшимися в полоску вертикальными зрачками, радужка вокруг которых отливает золотом, ругать его становится решительно невозможно.

«Ну, пожалуйста».

Хвост робко поглаживает его собственный – он, в общем-то, не собирался демонстрировать себя Джиму во всей, так сказать, красе (да и не во всей, конечно), но стресс сыграл с ним злую шутку.

«Альфред, я хочу есть. Альфред, ну ты же чувствуешь, как он пахнет. Хочу есть. Голодный. Есть».

\- Вам не пять лет, мастер Брюс. Вы вполне в состоянии дождаться ужина, а не вести себя, как дикий звереныш.

Брюс шмыгает носом и облизывает окровавленные губы раздвоенным языком.

Все это будет значительно тяжелее, чем Альфред надеялся.

\- Сейчас вы пойдете и умоетесь. И помоете руки перед ужином. И подумаете над своим поведением.

«Голодный».

«Знаю. Жди».

Хвост вздрагивает, Брюс сползает с дивана, бросает на Джима взгляд ребенка, у которого изо рта вытащили леденец, и медленно выходит из гостиной. Кажется, что на каждом шагу ему хочется или обернуться, или пойти в обратную сторону.

Проходит еще несколько минут – длинных, тягучих как смола, - прежде чем с глаз Джима сходит стеклянная пелена, он вздрагивает всем телом, машинально натягивает пиджак обратно на плечи, шипит сквозь зубы и прижимает ладонь к животу.

Рубашку можно выкидывать. А лучше – сжечь.

Обнаружить, что кто-то наелся окровавленного хлопка, Альфреду совершенно не хочется, а он почти уверен, что так и будет. Ему приходится предположить, что все будет происходит несуразно и неправильно, - теперь он в этом уверен.

\- Что за херня?

\- Тихо.

Джим смотрит на него снизу вверх, зрачки у него едва ли не пульсируют.

Альфред поводит ноздрями – вот теперь, кажется, именно теперь, не в подвале, не обнаружив, что он прикован к стене, не в тот момент, когда мастер Брюс вцепился ему в шею (неаккуратно, совсем рядом с артерией, черт подери, но хотя бы неглубоко), - от него пахнет страхом.

Когда он понял, что какое-то время совершенно не отдавал себе отчета в том, что происходит.

\- Да что за…

Встать – вскочить – он все-таки успевает. Хвост Альфреда обвивается вокруг его горла, и Джим замирает.

\- Я сказал, тихо, Джим.

Детектив Гордон стискивает губы. Альфред устало моргает – весь этот бесконечный день и предыдущие недели утомили его гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

\- Садись.

Колени послушно подламываются, Джим оседает и хрипло откашливается, потирая горло, когда хвост его отпускает.

На шее наверняка останутся синяки.

\- Сиди тихо и не дергайся.

Джим кивает, все еще держась за горло.

\- Снимай пиджак.

Альфреду проще приказать ему, чем обсуждать что-то.

\- И рубашку.

Джим послушно раздевается, и Альфред осматривает неровные следы от укусов – все, как один, неглубокие и бессмысленные, где-то мастер Брюс не смог даже кожу прокусить.

Мальчик понятия не имеет о том, как правильно питаться. С таким же успехом он мог бы гонять бифштекс по тарелке, периодически тыкая вилкой, а после – облизывая ее.

Бессмысленно.

У Джима снова – совершенно остекленевшие, подернувшиеся туманной пленкой глаза, но хотя бы он молчит, не задает вопросов и, скорее всего, совершенно ни о чем не думает. Все кажется ему правильным и логичным.

После у Альфреда будет мигрень, и каждый звук будет доставлять ему физическую боль, но у него нет никакого желания разбираться с характером и нанесенной детективу Гордону моральной травмой прямо сейчас.

Когда он присаживает на диван рядом и сжимает его плечо ладонью, Джим даже не вздрагивает. Джим, возможно, в этот момент и не здесь.

Альфред вылизывает его горло – кровь на вкус сладкая, свежая, у него урчит в животе, давно уже он не оказывался в подобной ситуации, слишком давно, едва ли не с самого Афганистана, когда приходится сдерживаться изо всех сил.

Обычно это удается ему легко. Но не сейчас.

Джим смотрит прямо перед собой, но Альфред знает, что с каждым движением его языка – пока клетки послушно регенерируют, ссадины затягиваются, нарастает новая, чуть более розовая кожа, которая позже превратиться в едва заметный, быстро сходящий рубец, - он видит в тумане перед собой все меньше.

Хуже всего пришлось ребрам – что уж такого вкусного там нашел мастер Брюс, Альфред старается не думать. Ему не до того – хотя он вполне мог бы обсудить, если бы было, с кем, не вкуснее ли будет вгрызться в левую ключицу, оттянуть кожу зубами, выпустить клыки, пропороть ее насквозь и почувствовать, как кровь стекает по языку прямо в горло.

Через несколько минут Альфред сглатывает слюну, ставшую медной на вкус от крови, и, взяв Джима за подбородок, разворачивает к себе.

От него пахнет тяжело и терпко. Альфред машинально смотрит вниз и чувствует только раздражение (не только, отнюдь не только его, но сейчас совершенно не до того) – не хватало еще разбираться с тем, как тело Джима Гордона реагирует на происходящее из-за своей биохимической несовершенности.

По-хорошему – запереть бы его в погребе теперь дня на два.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Мне кажется, Альфред, не пригласить гостя к ужину – невежливо.

Брюс смотрит себе в тарелку, когда говорит это. Собраться с мыслями и в принципе произнести это занимает у него несколько минут, не меньше, - слова совершенно не хотят складываться в цельную фразу.

В голове словно водопад шумит.

Он нарезает блинчик на одинаковые кусочки и двигает их по тарелке вилкой, макая в сироп. Думая о том, как Альфред когда-то учил его, что так делать не следует – как, например, и разминать картофель вилкой.

Не стоит готовить пюре, мастер Брюс, если повар сам этого не сделал, говорил он.

\- Альфред?

\- Да, мастер Брюс?

Они никогда не ужинают одновременно. Раньше Альфред накрывал стол для всей семьи, менял приборы, уносил и приносил блюда, но никогда не садился вместе с ними.

Теперь, когда они остались вдвоем, он накрывает на одного, отодвигает ему стул, встает рядом, сложив руки за спиной, накладывает еду, - или приносит сэндвичи в гостиную. Но никогда не садится рядом.

Брюса это нервирует; он был бы рад понять, почему.

\- Почему мы не пригласили детектива Гордона поужинать?

\- Потому что вы не умеете себя вести.

Альфред не повышает голос, но ему и не нужно – Брюс отлично чувствует, что он сердится на него. Для этого ему не нужно говорить, это ощущается в воздухе. Брюс отправляет кусок блинчика в рот. Альфреду они удаются замечательно (иногда Брюс задумывается, будет ли он сам к его возрасту уметь хотя бы половину того, что умеет Альфред), но сегодня кажутся совершенно безвкусными.

\- К тому же, я не сказал бы, что он ваш гость.

Брюс пожимает плечами:

\- Полагаю, сидеть в одиночестве в винном погребе не очень весело.

\- Меньше всего меня волнует, как развлечь Джима Гордона, мастер Брюс.

Брюс хмыкает и щелкает хвостом.

\- Вы сегодня, похоже, решили продемонстрировать все дурное поведение, на которое способны.

«Не сердись на меня. Пожалуйста. Устал. Грустно».

Хвост робко вздрагивает.

Иногда Брюс его просто ненавидит, этот несчастный хвост. В последнее время – особенно сильно. Как и то, что ему все труднее контролировать собственные мысли. И иногда кажется, что Альфред в состоянии прочесть их все. Особенно те, которые Брюс предпочел бы оставить только для себя.

«Не сердись. Больше не буду. Пожалуйста. Альфред, пожалуйста».

Хвост Альфреда легонько шлепает его по затылку, и Брюс улыбается себе под нос.

\- И прекратите возить еду по тарелке. Вы вроде бы умирали от голода.

\- Почему у него такая вкусная кровь? Гораздо лучше, чем та, что ты давал мне прежде.

Почему-то удушливо краснеет лицо. Альфред вздыхает – и присаживается на корточки рядом, и осторожно разворачивает Брюса к себе за плечо. Брюс так и держит в руке вилку с наколотым на нее очередным кусочком блинчика. Кленовый сироп капает на скатерть. Альфред наверняка видит это, но ничего не говорит.

\- Мастер Би, - он смотрит на него очень внимательно, - пожалуйста, избавьте меня от вопросов. Хотя бы на сегодня. Все, что вам нужно знать сейчас – детектив Гордон останется здесь. Не то, чтобы он сам это уже осознал в полной мере, но он осознает – и довольно скоро. Все, что требуется от вас, - быть воспитанным молодым джентльменом. Вам вроде бы это неплохо удается.

«Говоришь как с ребенком».

«Ты и есть ребенок».

Вслух они никогда не разговаривают вот так. Вслух Альфред всегда зовет его «мастер» и очень редко всерьез осаживает. Вслух – не всегда честно. Так – честно всегда.

\- Вам нужно вырасти крепким и сильным. Теперь, когда вы один, это будет чуть сложнее, чем будь вы под опекой родителей.  
Брюс кивает.

\- Когда ты был маленький, о тебе заботились твои родители?

Он не знает, зачем задает этот вопрос. Он, на самом деле, не так уж и много знает про Альфреда – раньше, когда был жив отец, Альфред всегда оставался в его тени. Даже если именно он был тем, кто укладывал его спать и читал ему на ночь, засыпая, Брюс представлял себе отца.

Как отец читает ему, подтыкает одеяло, уходит из комнаты – и, выйдя в сад, оборачивается.

И обвивает дом живым кольцом. Охраняет – его и маму. Следит, чтобы с ними все было в порядке.

Хотя он видел отца не один раз – и всегда знал, что он гораздо меньше.

Сейчас эта мысль почему-то делает Брюсу больно – словно отец его обманывал, хотя все это он выдумал себе сам. Даже никогда не рассказывал ему об этом.

Впрочем, один раз он, кажется, видел за окном струйку сероватого дыма, но это мог быть обычный туман. Его старая детская была на первом этаже, и дождливыми вечерами туман в саду принимал самый причудливый вид.

\- Да, мастер Брюс. Большинству из нас везет, и родители остаются с нами достаточно долго. Впрочем, я сам рано покинул дом.

\- Тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться?

\- Нет. После я нашел новый.

Брюс все-таки задает еще один вопрос.

\- Почему ты не разрешаешь мне себя лечить, когда тебе плохо? Вот как сейчас, - Брюс откладывает вилку, вытирает губы салфеткой, - сейчас у тебя болит голова. Почему ты не позволишь мне тебе помочь?

\- Потому что вы еще ребенок, мастер Брюс, и это отнимет у вас больше сил, чем принесет мне пользы. И после придется лечить уже вас.

\- Но детектив Гордон…

\- Джим – человек, мастер Брюс. Он будет реагировать иначе на любое ваше действие из тех, которые не присущи любому человеческому подростку.

\- И все же.

Альфред не успевает отодвинуться – Брюс уверен, что успел бы, не будь он таким уставшим, - и Брюс тянется к нему, и целует в лоб, и трется губами об висок. Его боль похожа на клубок спутавшихся черных ниток, и Брюс знает, что сможет их размотать.

Альфред отстраняет его – осторожно и медленно, качая головой.

\- Не нужно.

\- Я хочу тебе помочь.

\- Тогда доедайте, наконец, свой ужин – и займитесь уже этой чертовой геометрией. Вам все равно придется учиться, хотите вы того или нет.

Брюс возвращается к своей тарелке. Блинчики совсем остыли, но это неважно – они действительно вкусные, даже если сейчас он этого и не чувствует. Сладкий металлический привкус все еще отдается во рту каждый раз, когда он сглатывает слюну.

Брюс вспоминает кисловатую кровь, пинту которой мог цедить весь день и потихоньку подливать в кадки в зимнем саду, до того невкусной она ему казалась.  
Если бы это была кровь Джима Гордона, маминому любимому гибискусу не досталось бы ни капли.

\- Ты научишь меня?

\- Чему, мастер Брюс?

«Я не хочу вести себя так, как это было сегодня. Я не хочу делать ему больно. Я хочу есть».

\- Ты научишь меня правильно питаться?

\- Да, - Альфред кивает. – Да, мастер Брюс. Конечно, я вас научу.

Брюс снова кивает. Хвост, наконец, успокаивается и, послушно опустившись, обвивается вокруг ножки стула.

Альфред начинает собирать посуду.

«Ты боялся темноты».

«Когда».

«Я спал под твоим окном».


	6. Chapter 6

Нужно добраться до телефона.

Джим цепляется за эту мысль.

Нужно добраться до телефона и позвонить Харви. Позвонить в участок. Позвонить Барбаре. Позвонить в Gazette. Позвонить куда угодно. Набрать любой номер, и.

И что.

Привет, Харв, братан, как дела, ты знаешь, меня, кажется, похитили. Да-да, помнишь дворецкого Томаса и Марты Уэйнов? Угу, того самого, с британским акцентом, «спасибо, сэр» и всем этим дерьмом? Вот и я говорю — бред.

Нужно развязать руки, вскрыть дверь и добраться до телефона.

И выбить окно.

Запястья натирает веревкой, Джим выкручивает их уже полчаса, не меньше, пытаясь хотя бы подцепить кончики. Он понятия не имеет, что за хитрым узлом скрутил ему руки Альфред, и все его армейские, бойскаутские, черт знает какие знания совершенно не помогают.

Руки прижаты друг к другу ровно настолько плотно, чтобы он мог, в лучшем случае, почесать нос. Хотя бы не немеют, и на том спасибо.

Нужно добраться до телефона.

На самом деле, эта мысль кажется Джиму абсурдной — как и все остальные мысли, вертящиеся в его голове по спирали, вверх-вниз, и черт знает как еще.

Он запрокидывает голову, смотрит в сводчатый каменный потолок — ну хоть свет оставили, и на том спасибо, — и начинает мысленно восстанавливать день, с самого начала.

Это все еще тот же самый бесконечный день, господи боже.

Проспал будильник. Не успел сходить в душ. Приехал в участок.

Слишком сладкий кофе и булочка с корицей, которые в итоге так и остались на столе, если Харви, конечно, их не уничтожил.

Дорога в поместье Уэйнов.

Альфред и эта его вежливая улыбка. Брюс, стоящий на крыше, раскинув руки.

Ну должен же хоть кто-то забеспокоиться. Если не капитан, если не Харви, то хотя бы Барбара. Он раньше никогда вот так не пропадал на день, чтоб не позвонить, чтоб ничего.

Джим старается не думать о том, что Барбара сама уже третий день как не ночует дома.

Старается не думать о том, что перед тем, как они с Харви поехали на вечерний вызов, оказавшийся в итоге одним из самых громких убийств десятилетия, он поругался с ней.

Нет, конечно, она не сказала, что уходит, но все-таки.

Да и зачем ей уходить.

У них же все хорошо.

Все так потрясающе, что, возвращаясь с дежурства, он периодически собирает по квартире раскиданные бутылки, стаканы, туфли и нижнее белье, чаще всего принадлежащее даже не Барбаре.

Хотя бы она научилась выставлять своих девиц за дверь до того, как он приходит домой.

Но она все равно стала бы его искать. Барбара могла бы бросить его, громко, со скандалом, заявиться в участок, пройтись по нему так, чтобы все видели и слышали, устроить из этого театральное представление.

Или нет?

В любом случае, она не перенесла бы даже мысли о том, что он не сидит дома, не страдает и не ждет ее. Она бы точно стала его искать.

Или нет?

Брюс, слетающий с крыши.

Джим закрывает глаза и снова, как будто кадр за кадром восстанавливает эту сцену в своей голове. Он из машины-то вышел, кажется, минуты за две до того.

Слетающий с крыши.

Крылья — черные, небольшие, чем-то напоминающие крылья летучей мыши.

Какого черта вообще.

Наркотики, слабо подает внутренний голос.

Да он в рот ничего не брал — не ел, ни пил с самого утра, что их, с небес распыляли что ли прицельно вокруг дома Уэйнов?

В голове не укладывается ничто из случившегося, а меньше всего — то, что Джим плохо понимает, как все это на самом деле могло произойти. Он никогда не верил ни в какую сверхъестественную чушь, даже в гипноз.

Да, окей, это Готэм. Да, даже отец когда-то — в шутку, как решил Джим тогда, - сказал что-то вроде «Томас Уэйн отнюдь не рыцарь добра и справедливости, которым все его считают в этом городе, это же просто смешно».

Но отец мог так сказать про любого миллиардера, это же очевидно, кто вообще любит настолько богатых людей, будь они хоть ангелами во плоти.

Крылья. Черные крылья. Хвост.

Что вообще.

Кожа на ребрах ноет и горит. Несильно, как заживающая ссадина, но Джим не хочет думать о том, откуда эта боль появилась — но только об этом и может думать, в результате.

Почему он вообще сидел там и терпел все это, он не имеет понятия.

Гипноз, ха-ха, сверхъестественные существа, трижды ха-ха.

В голове мутно и липко, чем больше он пытается цепляться за мысль о том, что нужно как-то бежать, тем сильнее становится ощущение зудящего тумана. Все — как сквозь пелену.

Брюс, кусающий его. Рычащий. Хвост, стискивающий его запястье.

Хвост, стискивающий его горло.

Альфред, зализывающий ссадины на его горле.

Альфред, зализывающий ссадины на его животе.

Джим почти не помнит, как в итоге снова оказался в погребе. Мутный серый туман — в голове ли, вокруг ли него, — продраться сквозь который оказывается невозможно.

Брюс, кусающий его за горло, кусающий его за ребра, царапающий его, рычащий, шипящий, похожий больше на маленькое голодное животное, чем на самого себя.

Хвост, стискивающий его горло.

Альфред.

«Снимай рубашку».

Джим зажмуривается.

Этого ему еще не хватало.

Последним гвоздем в гроб рассудка становится именно непреложный и совершенно идиотский факт — все это время, с того момента, как Альфред прикоснулся языком к следам зубов у него на шее, у Джима стоит.

И стоит так, словно ему четырнадцать, и его зашвырнули в женскую раздевалку, набитую сплошь моделями, с проецирующимися на стены кадрами из порно и несущимися из динамиков стонами.

Джим прижимается голой спиной к каменной стене. Но это вам не средневековый подвал, это винный погреб в поместье потомственных миллиардеров, тут вот так не подхватишь пневмонию, потершись о стены.

Она даже не холодная — по спине пробегает пара мурашек, не более того.

У него связаны руки, у него стоит, он сидит в винном погребе, у него урчит в желудке, и чем сильнее он пытается рационально думать, тем хуже ему становится.

Почему-то он вспоминает выражение лица Альфреда — не то, чтобы брезгливое, но.

Хоть бы руки не связывал, ублюдок.


	7. Chapter 7

Ты не предназначен для мирной жизни, Альфи.

Может быть, Реджи был прав. Прошло уже — для людей, конечно, уже, для него — всего, - семь лет с того момента, как он переступил порог дома Томаса и Марты Уэйнов.

Для мастера Брюса — большая часть его жизни. Для Альфреда — минута, две, летний вечер, осеннее утро, сонная пустота и расслабленность, первое время он не мог спать — до того тихо было вокруг.

Первое время он оборачивался каждую ночь — Тома почему-то очень веселил этот факт.

Потом стало легче. Медленно, медленно раскручивалась спираль, и в какой-то момент Альфред понял, что может общаться с людьми, абстрагируясь от всплывающих едва ли не в подсознании мыслей о том, какую опасность они могут представлять для него, для Тома, для Марты, для маленького мастера Брюса.

Он перестал судорожно впитывать запах каждого, кто приходил в поместье, - заставляя себя забыть о том, что люди — всегда, с первых лет его жизни, которые он даже сейчас еще помнит слишком хорошо, - были и остаются угрозой.

Власть имущие Готэма отлично знали о том, кто вмешивается в их дела, кто управляет самой крупной компанией в городе, кто собирает все эти благотворительные балы в пользу голодающих детей улиц и тасует карты в колоде на свое усмотрение.

Точно так же, как знали и то, что его ребенок — прелестное дитя, разве что не совсем человеческое.

Не то, чтобы Томас когда-нибудь думал, что поступает неправильно, почти выходя из тени.

Однако мало во что посвящал Альфреда, и теперь, когда его не стало, придется разбираться со всем самостоятельно.

Он и разбирается — теперь, по прошествии утомительного дня, понимая, что поступил отнюдь не удачно.

Почему он не отвел Джиму глаза, Альфред не понимает. Это заняло бы гораздо меньше времени — ровно столько, чтобы он успел позаботиться о мастере Брюса, а после привести Джима Гордона в дом, поговорить с ним и — почти без давления, с людьми его характера, как ни странно, это получалось даже проще, - убедить в том, что он, наверное, с первого дня в полиции мечтал сменить работу.

Вы же понимаете, детектив Гордон, что мастеру Брюсу нужна охрана, и простой дворецкий уж точно не сможет ее обеспечить.

По-человечески обставить все так, чтобы Джим счел решение своим собственным — и после, без драм и связанных рук, медленно и спокойно поддерживать в нем эту мысль.

Но старую собаку не обучишь новым трюкам. Альфред никогда не умел вести дела по-людски и по любым меркам, что своего рода, что человеческого, уже давно вышел из возраста, когда можно было бы всерьез меняться.

Вот только себе-то не надо врать.

Альфред вспоминает о том, почему старается пить бренди как можно реже в последние пару лет. Утомительная манера голоса Реджи прорезаться в его голове становится куда более неприятным симптомом, чем похмелье.

Забота о мальце, Альфи, у тебя, конечно, на первом месте. Только парень пахнет слаще меда, и расскажи мне еще, что ты этого не почувствовал еще той ночью.

Альфред прижимает холодный стакан ко лбу.

Яблочный сидр, корица, свежие накрахмаленные простыни, сочная от зелени листва, раннее утро где-то на опушке леса, когда трава еще влажная от росы.

Джим Гордон, наверное, удивился бы, узнав, насколько вкуснее, чем все встречавшиеся Альфреду юные девственницы, он пахнет.

Куда проще сказать себе, что единственное, что его волнует, это безопасность оставшегося под твоим крылом детеныша, чем признаться в том, что если бы рядом не было мастера Брюса — и еще двух десятков полицейских, - он обернулся бы прямо там, в подворотне, и сожрал бы Джима Гордона живьем.

Бренди терпко растекается по языку, Альфред ставит стакан в раковину, медлит пару секунд, все-таки ополаскивает его, берет со стола поднос.

Двенадцать шагов по коридору, пять ступенек вниз, включить свет, отпереть первую дверь, десять ступенек вниз, отпереть вторую дверь.

Альфред знает этот дом от стены до стены, от шага до шага, сколько минут нужно на то, чтобы пройти от парадного входа до задней двери, как быстро можно подняться на чердак — и сколько времени нужно на то, чтобы оказаться в погребе из любой точки поместья.

В первый год он, кажется, был настолько занят выстраиванием оборонительных стратегий в своей голове, что лишь на второй заметил, что здесь они, возможно, никогда и не потребуются.

Что никто не придет на порог с факелами и вилами, и никто не сожжет поместье дотла, а кто-то, быть может, и улыбнется на частном праздничном ужине, увидев, как маленький кудрявый мальчик пускает крошечные колечки дыма из вечно сопливого носа. Бесконечные детские простуды как следствие беспощадности эволюции.

Он старше мастера Брюса в любом из своих обличий, а иногда кажется — и вовсе сошел со страниц одной из библиотечных книг, настолько они разные.

\- Дернешься, - спокойно предупреждает Альфред и отворяет дверь, - и я сверну тебе...

Когда пальцы разжимаются, он едва успевает помочь себе перехватить поднос хвостом — неловко, так, что чай расплескивается, но хотя бы звон битого фарфора не разбудит мастера Брюса, чей слух становится все острее в последние дни.

Этого совершенно не нужно.

У него на лбу выступает пот, а в переносице, изнутри, свербит так, что хочется немедленно обернутся и сжечь к черту и этот погреб, и бочонки вина, и Джима Гордона, от чьего запах у Альфреда вот-вот закипит слюна.

Он сглатывает, слюна терпкая и тягучая, будто смола.

Джим, прижимающийся к стене, смотрит на него исподлобья, и в этот момент Альфред даже себе не может сказать, кто из них двоих отвечает за его поступки.

Он все-таки ставит поднос на пол.

Джим отступает еще на пару шагов.

«Стой».

Альфред больше ничего ему не прикажет — по крайней мере, сегодня, сейчас, - но играть в утомительные кошки мышки в каменной коробке двадцать на двадцать футов — пожалуйста, не сейчас.

Он снова сглатывает слюну, кажется, сноп искр все-таки вырывается из его ноздрей — глаза Джима наполняются испугом, но пахнет он только любопытством.

Любопытством — и бессмысленной животной похотью, вызванной тем, что его несчастное, неприспособленное человеческое тело не знает, как еще реагировать.

Когда-то их способности считались даром, потом — проклятьем, потом каждый стал решать сам.

Но люди — люди никогда ничего не решали.

Ни в потерянных между лесами крошечных деревнях сотни лет назад, ни в пропахшей солью и кровью пустыне десятки лет назад, ни когда Альфред был один, ни когда их было несколько.

Люди никогда ничего не решали — только поддавались и подставлялись им, теряя рассудок от обрушивающихся на них ощущений.

Альфред чувствует, как начинает обращаться, и сдерживает себя — не то, чтобы из последних сил, но для того, насколько сильно он устал, испытание не из легких. Но с него разом, с ледяным потом, выступившим под рубашкой на спине, скатывается нахлынувшее — он все еще чувствует запах Джима, но его собственное человеческое сознание на этот раз держит верх.

Джим послушно стоит у стены — на том месте, где Альфред велел ему остановиться, - но все же дергается, будто пытаясь вжаться в нее сильнее, когда он подходит ближе.

Над верхней губой у него выступили бисеринки пота, и Альфред не слизывает их, как бы сильно ему не хотелось, - потому что иначе он все-таки не удержится и вопьется ему в горло не более, чем через пару секунд после этого.

Джим закрывает глаза, и Альфред не приказывает ему открыть их снова. Так — даже проще.

Так его будет контролировать его собственный страх, вот теперь затмевающий абсолютно все составляющие исходящего от него аромата.

Страх. Самая безвкусная из эмоций, когда весь мир переполнен им с ног до головы.

\- Досадно, но вполне решаемо, Джим. Не стоит так волноваться.

Пуговица, молния, придержать брюки рукой — нет ничего более нелепого, чем мужик в спущенных штанах, откуда только эти слова всплывают, - стискивающиеся еще сильнее веки Джима Гордона.

Надо же, ты все еще не разучился раздевать мужчин, Альфи.

Альфред машинально поддергивает закатанный рукав.

Когда его пальцы сжимаются, Джим дергается, нелепо упираясь связанными руками ему в живот, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть.

Кажется, он начинает дрожать, когда кончик хвоста Альфреда осторожно поглаживает его по щеке.

Дрожит, кусает губы, жмурится — и все-таки утыкается ему в плечо, прижимаясь почти всем телом, толкаясь ему в руку, чуть не зубами стискивая ткань жилета.

Едва ли все это занимает больше пары минут.

После Джим оседает на пол и смотрит — пьяными, совершенно пустыми глазами, - на то, как Альфред вытирает ладонь носовым платком.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Эволюция шагнула вперед, - говорит Альфред голосом школьного учителя, наливая чай, - поэтому теперь мы можем более цивилизованно соседствовать с людьми.

В его голосе сквозит такой скепсис, что Брюс с трудом перебарывает желание заметить это вслух.

\- Когда мне было столько же лет, сколько сейчас вам, мастер Би, я мечтать не мог о том, чтобы проводить столько времени среди людей. С другой стороны, скажу вам честно, никто из нас тогда не испытывал подобного желания – до людей еще очень нескоро дошел тот факт, что убить нас чрезвычайно сложно. И какими только способами они не пытались это сделать…

Брюс вспоминает о том, что на левом боку у Альфреда не достает нескольких чешуек. Он заметил это еще когда был ребенком – да что там, он заметил это в самый первый раз, когда увидел Альфреда по-настоящему. Мама запретила ему спрашивать.

\- Ты действительно помнишь каждый день своей жизни?

Альфред пожимает плечами:

\- Более или менее. Те, что я предпочел бы забыть, к сожалению, все еще видятся куда более отчетливо, чем я бы того хотел. Но хватит обо мне, мастер Би. Вы вроде бы изъявили желание кое-чему научиться.

С того дня прошла уже неделя, но Брюс больше ни разу не видел детектива Гордона – и после первой неудачной попытки больше не задавал Альфреду вопросов. Все равно в любой ситуации он оставался верен себе – и весьма умело притворялся глухим, когда считал не нужным на них отвечать. Поэтому проще было просто дождаться, пока он сам вернется к этому.

Детектив Гордон все еще был в поместье, это Брюс ощущал вполне отчетливо, - в левом крыле дома, там, где был спуск в погреб, поселился совершенно неистребимый аромат свежей выпечки и воскресного утра.

Брюсу хотелось спросить, чувствует ли его Альфред. Но Альфред наверняка чувствовал – в конце концов, очень часто этот запах исходил от него самого. Может быть, после того, как он спускался к Джиму.

«Расскажи».

«Держи свой хвост при себе».

Альфред садится напротив, подавив улыбку. Брюс чувствует, что краснеет, - мысли так и лезут вперед голоса, и с каждым днем становится все хуже. Особенно после того, как пару дней назад Альфред - в середине ночи, когда оба они давно пожелали друг другу спокойного сна и разошлись по разным концам дома, - очень тихо, за минуту до того, как Брюс выбрался из-под одеяла, вдруг спросил его, действительно ли он считает идею попробовать полетать еще раз, пока тот спит, такой уж удачной.

\- Отец, наверное, вам об этом не рассказывал мастер Брюс. Вряд ли думал, что пригодится. Если бы он был рядом, уж точно не пригодилось бы.

Брюс стискивает чашку в ладони. Мысли о родителях все еще вызывают у него странные чувства – словно внутри, на том месте, где были отец и мать, образовался вакуум. Ему не больно, почти нет, - но что-то выталкивает изнутри тоску и грусть, оставляя странную, ни к чему не приложенную ярость.

Вдруг начинает пахнуть паленым – Брюс ойкает и машинально гасит ладонью вспыхнувшую наволочку на подушке. Кожу лишь немного щиплет, на руке проявляются и тут же исчезают темные чешуйки.

«Как у папы».

«Куда больше похож на мать».

Брюс опускает блюдце и чашку на стол. Альфред машинально поддергивает закатанные рукава, переводит взгляд со стола на него и, выдохнув, продолжает говорить:

\- Так вот – все, что происходит с вами сейчас, совершенно нормально. Просто слишком рано. Вообще-то вам полагалось бы еще несколько лет тихо и спокойно расти, ни о чем не думая. Тем более – о полетах.

«Чердак запру».

«На дерево залезу».

\- Мастер Брюс. Давайте-ка посерьезнее.

\- Прости, Альфред. Я слушаю.

\- Для начала вы можете порадоваться тому, что обратно в школу я вас не отправлю. Менее всего хочется тратить время и силы на то, чтобы объяснять вашим одноклассникам, почему за месяц вы перемахнете каждого из них в силе и росте.

\- То есть?..

\- Ваша природа не даст вам оставаться ребенком. Теперь, когда у вас больше нет родителей, это попросту опасно. Мы не люди и не можем позволить себе подобную роскошь. Поэтому быстрее, чем вы успеете заметить, вы станете взрослым.

Внутри перемешивается страх и ликование; Брюс не до конца осознает, что Альфред имеет в виду, но мысль о том, что скоро – скоро ли? – он будет по-настоящему с ним считаться…

\- Мне бы хотелось, мастер Брюс, чтоб все было так легко и просто, как вам сейчас кажется. К сожалению, так не будет. Вам будет больно – просто физически, потому что ваша человеческая половина не готова к тому, как быстро начнут расти ваши кости. Вам будет страшно – поверьте мне, я помню, насколько это ужасно, проснуться среди ночи от того, что, пока ты видел кошмар, тело сочло его реальностью. И отреагировало соответствующе.

«Всю деревню дотла?».

«Больше никогда не жил так близко к людям».

\- До поры до времени не жил, как вы можете видеть.

\- Раньше я не слышал твои мысли.

\- Вы и сейчас слышите только тогда, когда я позволяю. И да, не смотрите на меня так, вы тоже так сможете. А я, наконец, смогу выспаться без вашего назойливого шепота. И не нужно извиняться – это далеко не самое сложное, поверьте мне. Куда сложнее предсказать, куда вы залезете в следующий раз, пытаясь свернуть себе шею.

\- Альфред…

\- Пять сотен лет как Альфред, мастер Би. Какие книги читать и кем вы решите стать в этом безумном человеческом мире, когда по-настоящему вырастете, меня волнует чуть меньше, по крайней мере, пока. Для начала – давайте-ка вы обещаете, что будете меня слушаться. Во всем, что касается вашей истинной сущности, - беспрекословно.

Брюс кивает.

«Я тебе доверяю».

Альфред ничего не отвечает. Кажется, у него снова болит голова, и Брюс чувствует, что это поселяет в нем неясную тревогу. Не простую, человеческую тревогу – куда сильнее. Как будто теперь все, что он чувствует в отношении Альфреда, стало острее и глубже.

\- Я хотел…

\- Один вопрос в день, согласны? Я никогда не воспитывал детей прежде и боюсь не справиться с потоком вашего любопытства…

\- Может быть, ты мой всадник?

Первый – Брюс поклясться в этом готов, - первый раз в жизни он видит Альфреда обескураженным. Никто из них ничего не говорит еще несколько секунд – даже когда Альфред, кажется, не осознавая, что делает, берет его, Брюса, чашку и делает несколько глотков.

А потом – это слово, кажется, дается ему с большим усилием; он все же улыбается.

\- Нет, мастер Брюс.

\- Не надо смеяться!

Его окатывает злостью, и Альфред резко ставит чашку, чай в которой вскипает.

\- Отец мало что мне рассказывал, но ведь это знают все! Всадник служит тебе, и защищает тебя, и заботится о тебе…

\- Солнышко, я такой же дракон, как и вы. Это невозможно.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Вот так, мастер Брюс. Кусать лучше всего сюда – так вы не заденете артерию, и не случится ничего непоправимого. И бога ради, сжимайте челюсти как следует, – иначе это бессмысленно.

«Стой смирно».

«Вали нахер из моей головы».

«Попробуй выгони».

Слыша шаги за дверью, Джим каждый раз отходит от нее как можно дальше. В третий или четвертый раз, когда Альфред спустился вниз, он застал его в самый неподходящий момент – кое-как Джиму удалось зацепить веревку о дверную ручку. Особого смысла в этом не было – перетереть ее так можно было бы разве что за пару лет, но выбирать тоже было не из чего.

В результате ему чуть не влетает дверью в лоб – а после Альфред просто связывает руки ему за спиной.

Плечи затекают, спина ноет нестерпимо – и спать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и просыпаться, чувствуя, что спина за ночь окаменела, кажется еще меньшим удовольствием, чем можно было себе представить.

Впрочем, сначала вообще казалось, спать он будет на каменном полу, поэтому что уж теперь жаловаться. В общем-то, если выбросить из головы незначительный факт удерживания его против собственной воли, условия почти неплохие, ха-ха.

Чистая, хотя и чужая одежда, подушка, одеяло, матрас – Альфред настолько гостеприимен, что Джиму хочется врезать ему каждый раз, когда он появляется на пороге. Возможности, впрочем, не наблюдается. Когда Джим делает неосмотрительное движение или только мысленно прикидывает, как можно попробовать, например, двинуть Альфреду в нос затылком, в голове всплывает неизменно-ехидное «Серьезно?».

Сопротивляться мыслям о том, что интересно интерпретированная история про похищение людей гигантскими летающими ящерицами почему-то нарисовалась в дневном расписании, с каждым разом становится только труднее.

Какие-то моменты лучше бы вообще вычеркнуть, но физиологические потребности никто не отменяет.

\- Могу отвести тебя наверх.

\- Что, как песика на веревочке?

\- Именно.

И водит, сволочь. Два раза в день. И правда - как песика на веревочке. Словно так и нужно, словно ему совершенно привычно.

И не реагирует на омерзительные шутки про услужливых дворецких, количество которых в голове Джима Гордона прямо пропорционально тому, насколько громко ему нужно говорить, чтобы заглушить струю.

Хотя бы больше не случается «досадная проблема», о которой Джим вообще предпочел бы забыть, но память услужливо подшвыривает ему красочные картинки. Одну за другой, подозрительно часто подсовывая видения того, чего даже не было.

\- Почему бы просто не вспороть мне глотку, а? Раз я у вас вместо куска свинины…

Брюс вздрагивает и отшатывается. У него снова – вертикальные зрачки, и Джим уже даже не пытается этому удивляться. Его снова начинает обволакивать туманом, и прямо в затылке, как метроном, стучит голос Альфреда.

«Ему нужна свежая еда. Еще раз рявкнешь – загрызу быстрее, чем закроешь рот. Стой смирно».

Альфред давит ему на плечи, и Джим опускается на колени. И не может, - откуда только в этом чертовом дворецком столько силы, - сбросить его ладонь, когда Альфред чуть не до хруста в шее отклоняет его голову к правому плечу.

У Брюса горячие пальцы – он неловко расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, три или четыре, зачем-то Джим пытается считать, стягивает ее чуть вниз. Придвигается к нему совсем близко.

Вертикальные зрачки. Радужка светится золотом.

Туман становится все гуще и гуще – в тот момент, когда Брюс прижимается горячим ртом к его шее, Джим чувствует почти благодарность по отношению к Альфреду – у него обмякают колени, и стой он сейчас на ногах, рухнул бы на пол, словно мешок.

Острые зубы царапают кожу, мокрые горячие губы возят по шее.

Ноющая боль внезапно отступает, и Джиму кажется, что он падает в теплую мыльную пену.

Несколько секунд спустя будто сквозь вату до него доносится голос Брюса. Джим не уверен, что они с Альфредом говорят вслух, но его это совершенно не волнует.

\- Не получается.

\- Все в порядке, солнышко. В следующий раз получится.

Альфред опускается на колени у него за спиной, и Джим чувствует, что рефлекторно прижимается к нему спиной. От него тянет таким жаром, что спина моментально потеет, а рубашка прилипает к ней.

Зубы Альфреда прокалывают его кожу с такой силой, что Джим стонет от боли и зажмуривается.

Впрочем, уже через мгновение боль растворяется в ощущении бессмысленного, ничем необъяснимого счастья, похожего на детский восторг от катания на каруселях – когда в животе холодно и сладко одновременно.

Брюс присасывается к ране на него горле. Горячие маленькие ладони возят по рубашке, вцепляясь в ткань все сильнее с каждым глотком, который он делает.

Джим чувствует, как по лбу, по спине, по всему телу градом течет пот, и с каждой секундой его все сильнее накрывает ощущением безмятежности, вымывающей без остатка бессмысленные переживания.

Какая разница, где он, кто он, что с ним, какое это имеет значение, ничто не имеет значения, тепло, нежно, сладко, его начинает клонить в сон, от Брюса тянет жаром, раскаленная и сухая ладонь Альфреда на лбу кажется почти ласковой, словно он обнимает его, а обвившийся под ребрами хвост нежно удерживает на месте.

\- Хватит, мастер Би. На сегодня достаточно.

Брюс снова рычит, глухо и тихо, но несколько секунд спустя отрывается от него.

Веки распахиваются будто сами собой.

На губах у мальчика, на подбородке, даже на горле и рубашке – несколько свежих капель крови, струйка стекает из уголка рта, Джим смотрит на него сквозь влажный вязкий туман и чувствует, что улыбается.

\- Идите наверх и умойтесь. Я приду через несколько минут.

Брюс медлит, смотрит поверх плеча Джима на Альфреда, смотрит на самого Джима, неловко вытирает подбородок рукой, а после – кивает и очень медленно встает. С каждым его шагом прочь из погреба боль в горле усиливается, и безмятежность сменяется ощущением тревоги, ничуть не слабее.

Джим не успевает даже отодвинуться. Хвост Альфреда сдавливает ему грудную клетку так, что дыхание застревает в легких. Когда Альфред начинает зализывать укус, Джиму кажется, что самым простым решением было бы свалиться в обморок.

Но этого так и не происходит.

Альфред лижет его горло, кончиком языка проходясь по ране, не то слизывая, не то размазывая кровь, Джима накрывает волной жара. Ничего, похожего на покой и счастье, только бешено скачущий где-то в затылке пульс.

Рука Альфреда становится мокрой от пота. Знать бы еще, чьего именно.

Кожу стягивает и щиплет, боль становится почти неощутимой.

Альфред отрывается от него и резко встает, поднимая Джима на ноги следом.

Ноги заплетаются, и Джим даже не протестует, когда Альфред поддерживает его под поясницу – рукой, хвостом, не все ли равно, он сам прижимается к нему только крепче.

В этот момент Джиму очень хочется ненавидеть себя, или Альфреда, или Брюса, или хоть чертов погреб. Или хотя бы собственный рот, открывающийся прежде, чем возвращается способность оценивать адекватность собственных мыслей:

\- Развяжи мне руки.

\- Я уже сказал, что вполне способен решать ваши проблемы, детектив Гордон.

В голосе Альфреда нет даже намека на насмешку.


	10. Chapter 10

Ночи не становятся спокойнее.

Альфред знает, чего ожидать (надеется, что знает), но первый раз просыпается от крика, разрывающего безмятежную тишину спящего дома так резко, что едва успевает не перекинуться сразу же.

«Альфред!».

Он ненавидит человеческое тело – с каждым годом все больше и больше. Оно не хранит ничего, кроме бессмысленной попытки притвориться тем, кем Альфред никогда не являлся. Оно остается слишком медленным и неловким, сколько бы лет он ни потратил, пытаясь привести его хоть в какое-то соответствие себе настоящему.

Те несколько секунд, за которые он пролетает – едва ли не буквально, - ступеньки лестницы и половину коридора, тянутся, как застывшая смола.

Он, кажется, впервые в этом доме распахивает дверь в хозяйскую спальню.

Мастер Брюс спит в родительской комнате которую ночь подряд, оставшийся там слабый запах родителей успокаивает его. Альфред надеется, что успокаивает. Они оба надеются.

Какой уж тут стук.

Одеяло сброшено на пол, промокшая от пота и местами подпаленная постель разворошена и сбита. На полу сугробом рассыпаны перья из вспоротых подушек, перемешанные с пеплом.

Мастер Брюс корчится, вцепившись зубами в собственное запястье и свернувшись в комок. Хвост бешено колотит по изголовью постели.

«Больно!».

«Я здесь».

Мальчик весь – сплошной клубок боли, Альфреду кажется, он собственными костями чувствует, как горят его суставы, как кровь кипит и бежит в три раза быстрее, чем нужно, как его маленькое, совсем еще детское и слабое тело не выдерживает происходящего.

Если бы он мог перекинуться – ему стало бы легче. Но мастер Брюс не может – может только рычать и плакать, уже не мальчик, еще не дракон, Альфред действует быстрее, чем понимает, что нужно делать.

Когда он садится на постель и кладет ладонь на мокрый от пота, горячий затылок, мастер Брюс затихает. Сложнее оказывается заставить его разжать зубы и выпустить руку изо рта. Маленькое запястье оказывается изодрано в клочья, и он ревет, точно так же, как ревел в детстве, уткнувшись Альфреду в колено, дрожа и всхлипывая.

«Жжется».

«Потерпи, пожалуйста, потерпи».

Альфред слизывает выступающую кровь, чувствуя, как рука мальчика судорожно дергается – и совершенно машинально, почти отстраненно замечает, что с нее сошла вся детская пухлость. Что утром мастер Брюс застынет перед зеркалом куда больше, чем на обычные пару мгновений. Что, скорее всего, утром же поймет, что рукава рубашки стали ему коротки.

Сколько еще будет этих прокушенных рук, и разодранных собственными когтями ладоней, Альфред не хочет думать.

\- Прости меня, - голос от слез звучит глухо, - нужно было сразу тебя позвать. Я думал, что сам…

\- Я не должен был вас оставлять, мастер Брюс. Вот так. Уже не так больно?

Брюс садится, прижимается к нему, цепляется хвостом за его плечо, рассматривает руку, покрывшуюся новой кожей. К утру и от этого не останется следа – а если останется, значит, им нужно будет навестить Джима раньше, чем в воскресенье.

Свежая кровь поможет.

\- Ты помнишь, что случилось?

\- Мне приснился тот вечер.

Какой вечер, говорить не нужно, они оба знают, какой.

\- Я хотел предупредить их и не мог. Мог только молчать. Ничего не мог. Молчать и смотреть. А потом…

«Стена огня».

Альфред слишком хорошо помнит, как кричали люди в ту ночь. Ему было девятнадцать, ему казалось, он ничего уже не боится. И уж точно людям, доверившим ему свою жизнь, ничего не грозит.

Когда он очнулся, не осталось ни единого дома. Ни одного человека. Только тлеющие остовы домов и обугленные кости. Большие и маленькие. Слишком маленькие.

\- В следующий раз я буду рядом, и ничего не случится, мастер Би.

\- А если бы я спалил дом?

Мастер Брюс морщится и трет колени ладонями.

\- Не спалили бы. Я бы проснулся, начни мое одеяло тлеть, уж поверьте… Ну вот вы уже и улыбаетесь. А вода, - Альфред кивает на его ноги, - поможет от болей.

Мастер Брюс кивает и нерешительно косится на пол.

«Отнесу».

Сам он в таком состоянии не дойдет и до двери.

Поднять его на руки оказывается не сложнее, чем семь лет назад. Как и семь лет назад, мастер Брюс обвивает его шею руками и утыкается носом ему в щеку. Он словно и не потяжелел с тех пор ни на унцию.

Когда Томас показал ему бассейн под домом впервые, Альфред едва ли не присвистнул. Да уж, это тебе не рухнуть в первую попавшуюся грязную лужу, которую местные считают за озеро, и не вываляться в речной грязи, чтобы вычищать ил из чешуи следующие пару дней.

Альфред не включает свет – в темноте спокойнее, а покой – именно то, что нужно сейчас им обоим.

Пижаму можно выбрасывать – рваная и подпаленная, она представляет собой жалкое зрелище, хотя мастер Брюс и складывает ее донельзя аккуратно, словно помня, как Альфред когда-то объяснял ему, что комкать одежду и запихивать ее едва ли не ногой куда-нибудь подальше не слишком-то воспитанно.

Когда мастер Брюс неловко соскальзывает в воду с бортика, ныряя с головой, Альфред внимательно прислушивается – но он выныривает пару секунд спустя, с закрытыми глазами, блаженно раскинув руки по воде.

«Легче».

«Всегда ищи воду».

Альфред поднимает с пола сложенную пижаму, относит ее к стоящим в углу у стены плетеным креслам, словно какое-то значение имеет, забрызгают ее водой или нет, а потом раздевается сам.

И наконец-то, впервые за бесконечные две недели, перекидывается. Не на пару секунд, не сдерживаясь от желания прокусить Джиму Гордону глотку и вылакать его до последней капли, не вцепившись зубами в манжету собственной рубашки, потому что от мигрени кажется, что череп сейчас лопнет, - а совершенно спокойно и расслабленно. Потому что это, в конце концов, самая естественная вещь в мире.

Подвал становится меньше и светлее.

Когда он соскальзывает в воду, брызги под смех Брюса взметываются едва ли не до потолка.

Холодная, почти ледяная вода обволакивает его тело и смывает все – бессмысленные одолевающие воспоминания, пожирающую его изнутри усталость и тревогу за то, что он понятия не имеет о том, как теперь жить, потому что привычный уклад сломан раз и навсегда, страх за мальчика, счастливо шлепающего ладонью по воде рядом с ним.

Альфред расслабляется, чувствуя, как скованное от напряжения тело становится с водой, проникающей между чешуек, касающейся самой кожи, единым целым.

«Даже не думай».

Но Брюс уже забирается ему на спину.

Альфред отстраненно думает о том, что научить этого глупого детеныша летать, пожалуй, будет проще, чем все-таки заставить слушаться. А потом – чувствуя, как пальцы стискивают чешую у него на загривке, - рывком опускается в воду.

И выныривает – под новый сноп брызг и оглушительный заливистый хохот.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Я хочу забрать его наверх.

\- В высшей степени неосмотрительно, мастер Брюс.

\- Я не думаю, что он попытается сбежать. Ты же видел сам, ему… нравится.

Альфред вздыхает. Кажется, за все то время, что они знакомы, Брюс не слышал от него столько сокрушенных вздохов, сколько за последние недели.

На траве в саду – тонкая корка льда, ей же подернулась вода в фонтане. Аккуратные кучки жухлых осенних листьев, попадающиеся то тут, то там, - единственное напоминание о том, что у них все еще есть, например, садовник.

Другое дело, что в доме Брюс и раньше не особенно-то видел других слуг, кроме Альфреда.

Но и Альфред – не слуга. Теперь уж точно – нет.

\- Мастер Би, я уже говорил вам, что не стоит думать, что Джим Гордон трезво оценивает свое состояние. Люди всегда испытывают в этот момент только положительные эмоции. Это биология – в момент, когда вы кормитесь, вы беззащитны. Поэтому ваша слюна содержит вещества, которые действуют как наркотик, - по крайней мере, на людей.

\- А почему я сам не могу зализывать раны после?

\- Потому что вы еще маленький.

Брюс хмыкает – он подрос на несколько дюймов, пару дней хрипел, словно простуженный, а потом вдруг понял, что голос стал ниже и звучит совсем по-другому. Но Альфред, кажется, этого совершенно не замечает – в отличие от детектива Гордона, который смотрит на него со странной смесью ужаса и восхищения каждый раз, когда Брюс спускается в погреб.

\- Я действительно хочу забрать его наверх. Да, там сухо и светло, но, Альфред, это погреб. Это дурацкий винный погреб.

«Самое место».

«Мы не звери».

«Они самые».

\- Когда он попытается свернуть вам шею, не зовите, хорошо?

\- Альфред!

\- Да, давайте заберем его наверх. Давайте устроим его в лучшей гостевой комнате. А еще – откроем все двери, ведь детективу Гордону нужны полноценные променады, не дай бог у него ноги затекут или он не увидит последний осенний листопад. Давайте, мастер Би, я могу еще начать готовить ужин, ориентируясь исключительно на его взыскательный вкус. Из трех блюд, разумеется. И накрывать буду в столовой, раз уж…

«Почему сердишься».

Альфред осекается, ничего больше не говорит – ни вслух, ни в его, Брюса, голове, - и только раздраженно качает головой.

Брюс осторожно пытается забраться в его мысли, словно на цыпочках, надеясь, что не застукают, - но натыкается только на глухую пустоту, и больше ничего. Альфред закрывает от него свое сознание и даже не пытается притвориться, что не делает этого.

Они гуляют по саду еще какое-то время – Брюс ловит себя на том, что пытается развеселить Альфреда, ворошит хвостом листья, поджигает их, творит какие-то совершенно детские глупости и тут же начинает злиться за это сам на себя.

Альфред не поддается – замыкается в футляре молчаливого дворецкого, так не похожего на него настоящего, молча идет рядом, изредка замечая, что неплохо бы и не прыгать в грязь со всех ног, если Брюс решил, что с сегодняшнего дня он взрослый.

Брюс не знает, что он решил, на самом деле, - он не успевает привыкнуть ни к чему, кроме, пожалуй, Джима Гордона. Но это, наверное, объясняется еще какой-нибудь биологией или физиологией – ведь он пьет его кровь и привязывается к нему в прямом смысле слова.

Обидно думать, что Альфред прав. Что на самом деле, едва оказавшись наверху, в доме, с развязанными руками Джим не будет медлить ни секунды – а сделает что угодно для того, чтобы выбраться.

Может быть, правда попытается сделать Брюсу больно. В это сложно поверить, но Брюс пытается уложить эту мысль у себя в голове – и она совсем не вяжется с тем, как Джим Гордон накрыл его плечи одеялом в тот вечер в подворотне, сел рядом и заговорил с ним, пока все остальные полицейские, кажется, даже боялись к нему подойти.

Ну да. Остальные полицейские, наверное, знали. И боялись, что Брюс подожжет их взглядом, и они больше никогда не вернутся домой – ни к своим семьям, ни к телевизору и бутылке пива.

А Джим Гордон сел рядом и накрыл его плечи пледом. И даже не заметил, как с нижнего края плед стал дымиться. Впрочем, шел дождь, - все, что чувствовал сам Брюс, так это запах тлеющего пепла.

Брюс не звал Джима, не просил, не тянул к себе, как иногда пытался сделать с родителями, когда отец слишком надолго запирался в кабинете, а мамы слишком долго не было дома. Он тянулся к ним, искал их – хоть дома, хоть в городе, где угодно, как угодно, - и звал к себе.

Иногда они откликались, иногда нет.

Всегда откликался – и приходил сам, еще до того, как Брюс даже думал о том, чтобы позвать его, - только Альфред. И в этот раз – тоже.

В это поверить невозможно, что Альфред ему не всадник.

\- Солнышко, мы же уже говорили об этом.

\- Не подслушивай!

\- Не думайте так громко.

Альфред снова улыбается ему, но в этот раз Брюс не злится, не чувствует в этом насмешки (ее ведь и тогда не было), только какая-то странная сентиментальная грусть, что совсем несвойственно Альфреду.

И она рассеивается быстрее, чем Брюс успевает испугаться, то Альфред слышит и эту его мысль. Внезапно что-то мелькает, совсем близко, так, что Брюс хватается за этот обрывок изо всех сил – и не успевает захлопнуть рот, выпаливая на одном дыхании:

\- Кто такой Реджи?

\- Боевой товарищ.

Альфред снова запирается от него, и Брюс больше ничего не спрашивает. Он не уверен, что Альфред хочет говорить, что он хочет говорить правду, Реджи может – или мог, или могла, - быть кем угодно. И мама непременно бы, как и про чешую, сказала бы Брюсу, что спрашивать нельзя и неприлично, будь ты хоть человек, хоть дракон.

Может, это был его всадник. Или всадница. Или пара.

Брюс думает о том, могут ли драконы жить без пары. Могут ли жить без всадника. Разве не после тяжелых потерь подобные им бросаются в жерло вулкана, чтобы покончить с жизнью, потерявшей смысл?

\- Мастер Би.

Альфред обнимает его за плечи хвостом, и Брюс понимает, что, кажется, даже не думал вслух - а просто говорил. Тем самым своим новым взрослым голосом.

\- Если бы я бросался в жерло вулкана каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что жизнь моя потеряла смысл… Я боюсь, жаркое вы бы сегодня готовили себе на ужин самостоятельно. Да и вулканов, наверное, столько на земле нет.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так склонен драматизировать.

\- Прямо как вы, солнышко. На том мы с вами и сошлись.

Они смеются, Брюс рассыпает листья, и Альфред даже не цокает на него сердито языком, жалея садовника, которому придется после все это собирать.

Когда они возвращаются в дом, Брюс улавливает тихое, словно бы для того, чтобы он все-таки не сразу расслышал, «Забирай. Руки развязывать не стану».


	12. Chapter 12

\- А как же экскурсия по дому? Вдруг я ночью выйду подышать воздухом и заблужусь.

\- Не заблудитесь, детектив Гордон. Потому что ходить вы никуда не будете. Тем более – ночью. Тем более – в одиночестве.

Это в какой-то степени сводит с ума – Джим не понимает, что за представление разыгрывается в этом доме, и решает, что, может быть, это не так уж и важно.

\- Вы вообще знаете, что бывает за похищение представителя закона?

Альфред поворачивается к нему. Джим понятия не имеет, что хуже, смеяться у него за спиной или понимать, что разговаривать с ним, глядя глаза в глаза, практически невозможно.

«Только дай мне повод».

\- Нет, серьезно. Это что, договор какой-то? Полицейский департамент отчисляет вам новичков в качестве консервов, а за это вы что, не нападаете на окрестные деревни?

\- Неудивительно, что капитан Эссен предпочла забыть о вашем существовании, вы, наверное, были самым утомительным подчиненным за всю ее карьеру. А я скоро начну скучать по тем временам, когда пленным можно было выгрызать языки.

«Пленный, значит».

«Болтливый без меры кусок мяса».

\- Еще немного, и я решу, что это у вас такой флирт.

Джим понятия не имеет, что несет. Почему присутствие Альфреда вообще вызывает у него желание чесать языком без умолку, и в большинстве своем – самую невозможную, отборнейшую чушь, какая только приходит в голову.

\- Удобная штука, я смотрю, - Джим даже не успевает подумать, стоит ли это делать. Если б успел, понял бы, что не стоит. Всего-то протягивает так и связанные руки (хоть снова не за спиной, и на том премного благодарен) и едва касается кончика хвоста.

Не то, чтобы Джим всерьез тратил время на то, чтобы разглядывать его, но странное и не очень-то естественное любопытство в отношении того, кто может загрызть тебя за пару секунд после того, как ты сам услужливо подставишь шею, накатывает горячей волной снова и снова.

Чешуя встает дыбом, словно шерсть разъяренного кота, и прежде, чем Джим успевает отдернуть руки, стискивает его руку так, что он сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли. Альфред отпускает его довольно быстро – кожа на двух пальцах оказывается ободрана, и Джим машинально прижимает их ко рту, пытаясь унять жжение.

Альфред смотрит на него, как на недоумка, раздраженно (куда только девается это стоическое спокойствие и нежность, которую он распространяет в присутствии Брюса) ухватывает хвостом же за запястья и тянет к себе так резко, что Джим чуть не животом укладывается на стол.

Кожа стягивается, и ссадины зарастают за два движения языком.

Теперь хочется разве что лицом в этот стол уткнуться. Но Джим садится ровно, встряхивая головой, как будто это поставит мозги на место.

Удручающее ощущение того, что в его голове Альфред как у себя дома, и знает все, о чем он думает, становится только крепче от дрогнувших уголков его рта.

Он же все время, все время над ним смеется.

\- Что вы еще умеете? Я сбился со счета. Гипноз, вот этот вот трюк с лечением… А в бочках точно вино? Я слышал, вы вроде должны сокровища охранять.

Альфред меряет его тяжелым взглядом, и Джим замолкает. Не потому, что где-то в затылке раздается голос, приказывающий заткнуться, нет. Просто вдруг становится не по себе – как бывает, когда ляпнешь что-то, не подумав, заденешь собеседника и после хочешь под землю провалиться.

Почему вообще его волнует, не задел ли он – чем и как, интересно знать, - чувства человека, который, не дрогнув, две недели (или даже больше) продержал его разве что не на цепи, Джим не знает.

Не уверен, что хочет знать. Да и человека ли.

Давно уже понятно, что нет никаких волшебных наркотиков, заставляющих его терпеть все это. Но то, что есть – гораздо страшнее. Потому что он понятия не имеет, как с этим справиться. Потому что наркотики, похищение, маньяк в жилете дворецкого – это вписывается в его картину мира, он видел вещи и похуже.

А правда – нет. Не укладывается, никак. В первый в жизни он эту правду видеть не хочет, а знать и понимать тем более.

\- Скажите спасибо мастеру Брюсу за то, что я еще не свернул вам шею. И за то, что вам больше не придется сидеть в погребе.

\- Обязательно.

Язвительность не удается; Джим не уверен, что она вообще когда-нибудь теперь удастся ему в отношении Брюса. Разве что он перестанет чувствовать себя обдолбанным каждый раз, как мальчик появляется в его поле зрения.

\- Как все это работает, а?

Джим ловит себя на том, что ему действительно интересно. И это – еще одна вещь, которая действительно его пугает. Зайцу, вообще-то, не положено интересоваться, почему его так завораживает свет фар. Бежать ему положено, со всех своих бесполезных ног.

\- Что, странно вдруг оказаться в самом низу пищевой цепи?

Почему-то в голове всплывает мимолетным кадром учебка. Идеально застеленная с утра койка, перевернутая с ног на голову. Выпотрошенный рюкзак с личными вещами. Тычок в спину в душе. Смешки за спиной в академии. Рявкающий сержант. Удивление на лице у отца, когда он все-таки выпускается.

\- Привычно, значит. Как вас вообще понесло-то, служить и защищать, а?

Почему все, кажущееся насмешкой, Альфред произносит голосом психотерапевта, почему вообще он вдруг так резко меняет тон, понять еще сложнее, чем все остальное.

Кто мы здесь – хищник и жертва, лучшие друзья, хозяин и гость, - и что все это значит?

\- А что заставляет таких, как вы, становится нянькой?

\- Решил отдохнуть на пенсии.

Улыбаться в этой компании – еще более странно. Альфред пододвигает ему тарелку. Все еще смотрит на него – пристально, так, что Джим даже не сразу понимает, что зрачки у него становятся вертикальными. А потом – у Джима сердце застревает в глотке, - развязывает ему руки. Быстро, в одно движение, словно веревка все это время держалась на честном слове.

Схватить нож – дело секундное.

Джим потирает запястья, медленно, чувствуя, как по спине снова течет ледяной пот, берется за вилку, берется за нож, - Альфред не сводит с него глаз, и руки кажутся тяжелыми будто свинец, - и отрезает кусочек стейка.

Ему нужно воткнуть эту чертову вилку Альфреду в ладонь, вот она, в нескольких дюймах, это займет совсем мало времени. Джим отправляет мясо в рот и медленно пережевывает, почти не чувствуя вкуса.

\- Я могу держать вас за шкирку сутки напролет, детектив Гордон. Могу заставить вас ходить по струнке и отдавать честь, если будете сильно упорствовать. И уж точно я засажу эту вилку вам в глотку быстрее, чем вы дернетесь. По правде, мне и вилка-то не особенно нужна, чтобы сделать вам по-настоящему больно.

\- Альфред!

Брюс возникает на пороге, Джим медленно поворачивает голову. Каждое движение – как сквозь толщу воды, как в замедленной съемке, шарнирные куклы, и у тех больше воли, чем у него сейчас.

\- Доброе утро, мастер Брюс.

Мальчик выглядит куда старше, чем в последний раз, когда Джим его видел. Сколько прошло, четыре дня? Три?

Кухню заливает солнечный свет, и Джим улыбается. Беспричинно и бессмысленно, снова чувствуя себя на все той же карусели, от которой захватывает дух.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Мастер Би…

\- Если что, я тебя позову. Я понял и я помню. Но я уверен, что ничего не случится.

\- Мне бы вашу уверенность.

Удивительно смотреть со стороны, как быстро может меняться человеческий облик, - Альфред смотрит на мастера Брюса и понимает, что последний раз сталкивался с чем-то подобным разве что в зеркале. В тот год, когда застрял, спасибо, Реджи, в человеческой шкуре на бессчетное количество дней, и все прожитые годы решили, наконец, отразиться на нем.

Ничего общего с тем, как тает в облике мастера Брюса все, что связывало его с детством, конечно. Ничего общего с тем, как все сильнее он становится похож на Марту – внешне. И на Томаса – разве что непроходимым, почти пугающим упрямством.

Когда Альфред увидел свое отражение в следующий раз – в последний раз, если быть точным, на много-много лет вперед, потому что, едва вернув себе возможность обращаться, он был уверен, что никогда больше не захочет стать человеком, - на него смотрел кто-то совсем уже незнакомый.

На человеческий счет ему было, наверное, лет тридцать пять тогда, но виски уже подернулись сединой. С годами, впрочем, стало только хуже.

«Мне нравится».

\- Давайте-ка завтра еще раз обсудим, что вежливо, а что нет, мастер Би.

\- Мне нравится, что я теперь старше, Альфред.

\- Я так и понял.

Ему бы следует остаться. Ему бы следует вообще этого не позволять. Но в голове всплывают слова Томаса о том, что мальчик должен сам решать за себя. Сколько мальчику было лет, когда они прозвучали? Семь? Десять? Глупые, в общем-то, слова – мастер Брюс ничего еще не может решать сам. Он не знает себя, он не понимает до конца, что жизнь изменилась – и не на день, не на неделю, навсегда. Что ему нужно научиться принимать решения, полностью осознавая возможные последствия и готовясь за них отвечать.

И что же, если он, запертый в четырех стенах и собственной коже, тоскует по общению с людьми, то только ему решать, как вести себя с единственным человеком, оказавшимся рядом? Да, конечно. Пусть решает. Даже если этот человек – не больше, чем даже не им самим пойманная дичь.

Хочет думать, что это игрушка, пусть. Пусть берет его за руку и водит за собой по дому. Пусть разговаривает с ним и рассказывает ему о себе и о родителях. Пусть берет с собой в постель - Альфред прекрасно помнит это желание спать не в одиночестве, пока еще совсем простое и невинное, не страшнее, чем желание ребенка остаться в постели родителей, а не оказаться одному в пустой комнате. Потому что так – теплее и безопаснее. Но не в этом случае.

Альфред если и научился лгать, то только себе.

Отвечать за решения мастера Брюса он будет до тех пор, пока будет дышать. Даже за самые безрассудные и детские.

Ночи и без того становятся слишком длинными, а эта – бесконечной.

Томас вечно предлагал ему выпить. Альфред всегда отказывался – словно знал, что когда-то бутылка бренди будет ему отличным подспорьем. Первая из тысячи.

Если все будет в порядке, может быть, они отделаются подпаленными простынями. Парой царапин. Укусом. Неловкими взглядами и безоговорочным принятием того, что решение было в корне неверным.

Если повезет не слишком сильно, к утру у него на руках будет остывающий, если не поджаренный, труп Джима Гордона, и не ко времени, чересчур рано обернувшийся дракон-подросток, напившийся свежей крови и временно, от часа до суток, потерявший человеческий рассудок.

Если не повезет вовсе, уже через пару часов он почувствует, что что-то не так, и ему придется убить Джима. А потом объяснять это мастеру Брюсу – и иллюзий, что объясниться будет просто, Альфред не испытывает.

Конечно, Альфред преувеличивает. Он знает, что преувеличивает, он делает это нарочно, для самого себя. Принять эти мысли оказывается проще, чем подозрение, что степень привязанности мастера Брюса к Джиму Гордону начинает его тревожить.

Ревнуешь, Альфи.

Было б к чему.

Ты же понимаешь, что я мертв? Ты же знаешь, что все это время говоришь сам с собой, старый ты дурак?

Мальчик должен решать сам за себя – и если ничего умнее, чем вцепиться в чертову дичь, как в любимую игрушку, он придумать не может, значит, так тому и быть.

Конечно, они просто уснут. Джим, не чувствующий этого, но все равно куда более слабый, чем раньше, из-за потери крови. Мастер Брюс, вымотавшийся за день из-за того, что его крылья решили, что самое время им начать прорезаться по-настоящему именно сегодня.

Кажется, он чуть не заплакал, когда сшиб – от неожиданности – одну из любимых ваз своей матери.

У Альфреда язык не повернулся сказать, что Томас вечно дарил их Марте, а она вечно жаловалась Альфреду, спускаясь на кухню выпить чашку кофе и покурить, что не знает, куда от них деваться, и ненавидит китайский фарфор с тех пор, как впервые его увидела.

И он очень надеялся, что занятый собиранием осколков, мастер Брюс не услышал эти его мысли.

Что у него пока недостаточно сил, чтобы забраться туда, куда не следует. А что он непременно это сделает, Альфред не сомневается ни минуты.

Альфред все-таки засыпает – в гостиной, сидя на диване, просто отключается. Человеческое тело устает и требует своего – время, когда он мог, не мигая, глядеть всю ночь напролет в одну точку, а на утро чувствовать себя отдохнувшим и бодрым, давно прошло.

И тогда ему не нужно было постоянно держать себя застегнутым на все пуговицы – он не сдерживался двадцать четыре часа в сутки от желания сдернуть дверь с петель и вцепиться зубами в подставленное горло, не скрывал свои мысли, не выталкивал из сознания лезущие туда чужие сны.

Тогда все было куда как проще.

Засыпает – и просыпается, словно по щелчку пальцев, от шепота. Назойливого, тихого шепота. Не может даже слов разобрать, да и не пытается. Встает и быстро идет в спальню мастера Брюса, собираясь, готовясь к тому, что ему придется действовать быстрее, чем он сможет перекинуться. Проклиная себя за то, что послушался его, что не остался под дверью, под окном, на расстоянии вытянутой руки или одного броска.

«Тише. Тише, все в порядке».

«Если ты хоть что-то…».

«Все хорошо».

С каждым шагом шепот становится отчетливее, и уже у двери Альфред понимает, что слышит его отнюдь не в своей голове – слышит его наяву, вслух, слышит голос Джима, нежный, тихий и спокойный, голос, которым в пору разговаривать с ребенком или любимым.

Альфред открывает дверь очень осторожно и медленно, понимая, что еще немного – и воздух начнет искрить в прямом смысле слова, и сдержаться от того, чтобы перекинуться, ему будет очень сложно.

На косяке остается подпалина.

В комнате пахнет болью и человеческим потом. И – совсем немного, едва слышно, - кровью.

Джим Гордон сидит на полу, зарывшись лицом в волосы мастера Брюса. На его майке – разводы от крови и темные следы от подпалин. На плече – не нужно видеть, чтобы почувствовать, - у него ожог, несильный, но ощутимый.

Но до утра он протянет – если вообще заметит его существование.

Мастер Брюс примостился рядом, сложенные крылья дрожат и дергаются под лохмотьями еще одной порвавшейся пижамы. Судя по запаху, которым пропитан воздух, - на этот раз у него вполне получилось обойтись без помощи Альфреда. На это раз он смог укусить Джима сам.

Желание обернуться никуда не проходит. Напротив, оно становится куда сильнее и яростнее.

«Все в порядке», внезапно и вдруг совершенно трезво говорит чертов Джим Гордон, поднимая на него взгляд. Словно понимает, что здесь вообще происходит.

И снова утыкается лицом мастеру Брюсу в макушку, осторожно поглаживая крылья. Прижимает его к себе крепче.

«Ему приснился кошмар. Я разберусь. Спи».

Альфред ничего не отвечает, и это отнимает у него больше сил, чем все, сделанное им за последние несколько дней.

Выдохнуть от облегчения не выходит, и Альфред слишком хорошо понимает почему. Он выходит из спальни, прикрывает дверь и устало опускается на пол, прижимаясь к ней спиной. На него накатывает смесь злости, тревоги и возбуждения – бессмысленные эмоции, ни одна из которых все равно не найдет выхода. Ни одной из них Альфред не может позволить вырваться наружу.

Это первый раз – за семь лет, за эти недели, за все время, что они знают друг друга, - когда мастер Брюс не позвал его.


	14. Chapter 14

Альфред бы сказал, что Брюс обманывается – и, может быть, был бы прав. Но ему почему-то важно хотя бы немного верить в то, что Джим остается по собственной воле. Брюсу хочется – очень сильно, почти нестерпимо, - забраться в его мысли и понять, что он думает на самом деле. В итоге Брюс не делает этого – не потому, что не выйдет, выйдет и очень быстро, и очень просто, человеческие мысли отслеживать получается совсем легко, словно радио настроить на нужную станцию, сама по себе она после уже не собьется.

Так Брюс в свое время понял, что другие слуги знают, кто он и кто его родители, но боятся – всерьез – почему-то только Альфреда. Услышал, что о нем думают одноклассники, и перестал пытаться им понравиться. Впрочем, они и друг другу-то не нравились, и вскоре он прекратил слушать их мысли – они были утомительными, беспорядочными и глупыми.

Иногда Брюсу кажется, ничего хуже, чем понять, что его собственные мысли звучат для Альфреда вот также, и быть не может. Хотя, конечно, может. Многое и очень многое. Теперь он знает это слишком хорошо.

\- Как вы думаете, кто занимается расследованием смерти моих родителей?

\- Я понятия не имею, что теперь происходит в участке. Скорее всего, дело так и осталось у Буллока, но выяснить, как далеко он зашел, я не могу.

Джим грустно усмехается.

\- Это ваш напарник, да? А если бы вы позвонили ему? Он бы рассказал?

Джим смотрит на него со странным выражением, и Брюс понимает, что вот сейчас – если бы вдруг он оказался у него в голове, - то точно не услышал бы ничего хорошего. Может быть, детектив Гордон думает, что он над ним издевается. В лучшем случае.

\- Если бы что-то стало ясно, ты бы об этом уже услышал, Брюс.

Брюс кивает. Ему хочется спросить Альфреда, почему они не занимаются этим сами, почему не ищут убийцу, почему не мстят – но он заранее знает ответ.

«Вы еще слишком малы, мастер Брюс».

Все еще, несмотря на эти дурацкие крылья, лезущие, когда их не просят, несмотря на то, как он вытянулся, несмотря на то, что у него получается теперь, почти без осечек, хотя бы не поджигать каждую подушку в доме, если вдруг становится грустно.

Если бы он не просыпался от боли и страха по три раза за ночь, если бы знал, что сможет спокойно оказаться в городе, что не причинит никому вреда, все было бы гораздо проще. Кажется, это действительно единственное, что его останавливает – Альфред ничего не рассказывал больше о том, как взрослел, но Брюсу и так было ясно, что те сожженные дома и погибшие люди, погибшие из-за его страха, были тем самым воспоминанием, которое он предпочел бы забыть.

А пока приходится только ждать, и это ожидание, кажется, еще хуже, чем раз за разом повторяющиеся кошмары, в которых он не может ни говорить, ни шевелиться, ни даже дышать.

\- Вы же знаете, что сможете уйти?

В саду очень холодно – Брюс знает это, но не чувствует, ему теперь почти всегда жарко. У Джима на шее – шарф его отца, и это кажется почему-то правильным, хотя и странным.

У Джима на шее – несколько свежих шрамов, слюна Альфреда исцеляет, но не стирает их до конца, и Брюс знает, что в следующий раз нужно будет кусать его за запястье.

\- Куда уйти?

Не надо притворяться, хочется сказать Брюсу, я же знаю, что вы хотите уйти. Вы обязательно уйдете. Альфред не уходит, потому что не может. А вы можете – и вы уйдете, обязательно уйдете, как только придумаете способ отсюда выбраться. Обязательно причините мне боль – это же проще простого, я делаю вам больно каждый день, я же знаю, что вы помните об этом, даже если не чувствуете этого. Вы все прекрасно помните – и обязательно сбежите.

А если не сбежите – то уйдете потом, когда я вырасту.

Хотя и этого ждать необязательно. Родители же не стали.

Его снова накрывает яростью – Брюс чувствует это физически. Как и то, что из сжатых кулаков начинает медленно капать кровь – отрастающие быстрее, чем вздох, когти впиваются в его ладони.

Кровь кажется очень горячей. Его собственная, она пахнет вовсе не так вкусно, как кровь Джима Гордона. Иногда Брюсу кажется, она пахнет только грязью и болью.

\- Куда уйти, Брюс?

Джим разворачивает к себе за плечи и смотрит на него, очень внимательно, прямо в глаза – Брюсу хочется попросить его опустить взгляд, потому что он сам не может, потому что контролировать не получается, потому что зрачки у него сейчас наверняка вытягиваются, и сдержаться он больше не сможет.

Джим смотрит на него – и Брюс проваливается в его сознание, соскальзывает, как по заснеженному склону, последний раз они были в Швейцарии втроем, он, мама и Альфред, папа так и не прилетел, хотя собирался.

Мама шутливо умоляла его не заставлять ее забираться так высоко.

Мама любила высоту; просто без отца, кажется, не так сильно.

Брюс проваливается в сознание Джима Гордона – но почему-то видит там совсем не то, что ожидал. Почему-то видит там школу – ничего похожего на ту, где еще недавно учился он сам.

На выпускной придется идти одному. Смотрят так, словно от него несет. Что пошло не так. Машина сквозь ночь, и ни говорить, ни шевелиться, ни даже дышать – никак. Папа, скажи, что ты мной гордишься. Звук клаксона в голове несколько месяцев. Что он сделал не так. Это с ума сводит. Зачем ты вообще здесь? Пиши свои бумажки. Скажи спасибо, что не высадили тебе мозги в учебке. Твой отец был настоящий мужик, а ты точно его? Тебе бабы вообще дают, Гордон? Курс уже заполнен, и мы не уверены. Никогда в жизни ничего больше не просить. Не унижаться. Хватит уже. Пожалуйста. Я же никогда.

\- Прекрати!

Джим отталкивает его, и Брюс не удерживается на ногах, падает на землю, почти сразу же поднимаясь, одновременно пытаясь уместить в голове то, что только что случилось, и совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть радующее его осознание – хвост спружинил, он даже толком не ударился.

Альфред возникает за спиной Джима так быстро, словно все это время был там.

\- Не трогай его!

Хвост замирает у плеча Джима Гордона, и Брюс вдруг понимает – очень отчетливо, - что Альфреду хватит чуть больше мгновения, чтобы убить его.

\- Альфред, пожалуйста. Я сам виноват.

«Ни в чем».

«Пожалуйста».

\- Простите меня, детектив Гордон.

Джим пожимает протянутую руку. У него ледяные пальцы.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда выпадает снег, Джим впервые задумывается о том, сколько времени на самом деле прошло. Он не помнит – и это кажется чертовски странным, - точную дату убийства Томаса и Марты Уэйнов. Не помнит, был ли на нем плащ в тот день, когда он приехал. Не помнит марку своей машины – даже не помнит, не была ли это случаем машина Буллока.

Спрашивать тоже не собирается – в конце концов, для того, чтобы упорядочить что-то в своей голове, можно обойтись и без вопросов. Некоторые из которых, один, если быть точным, будет еще и бестактным.

Тактичность, твою мать.

Иногда Джиму кажется, вся эта биохимия неизвестной природы все-таки делает что-то с его мозгом всерьез – и отнюдь не на краткосрочную перспективу. В какой-то момент, в очередной раз чувствуя, как под прикосновением чужого языка из его запястья перестает хлестать кровь, Джим вдруг очень резко перестает подозревать Альфреда в исключительном желании поиздеваться. Словно неожиданно понимает, что, скорее всего, тот просто ничего обо всех этих чертовых механизмах, влияниях и реакциях не знает настолько глубоко, чтобы ему объяснять. В конце концов, даже если и знает, он не обязан.

Осознание того, что злость почему-то превращается в спокойствие, близкое к равнодушию, не радует.

Еще меньше радует, что с каждым днем (с каждой ночью), Джим все меньше себя узнает.

Может быть, дело в этих бесконечных кровопусканиях. В какой-то день Джим даже пошутил – действительно пошутил, хотя никто в этом доме, кажется, не умеет шутить вообще, а он сам делает это исключительно нервно и тупо, - что как почетному донору ему полагается усиленное питание и много фруктов.

Потом не знал, куда деться от этих фруктов.

Может быть, дело в том, что Джим проваливается в одну из глав учебника, названия которого он уже не помнит, да даже не помнит, точно ли это давали в академии или сам потом читал, когда пытался разобраться с поведением Барбары. Как раз между тем, как у них все было действительно в порядке – и тем, как Джим начал себя убеждать. Психология жертвы, вот это все.

Самым странным оказывается, что чувствовать себя жертвой в тот момент, когда у тебя на плече засыпает мальчик, способный выпить всю твою кровь, перестает получаться уже на вторую ночь.

Джим больше не просыпается от криков или от собственной боли – как будто после того раза Брюс удостоверился, что все в порядке. И даже если ему снятся кошмары, все заканчивается тем, что Джим – сам, какого черта, на трезвую голову и не задумываясь, - подставляет ему горло.

Брюс даже не кусает его, в общем-то, в такие моменты. Прижимается губами, вздыхает – и снова засыпает. Если просыпается-то вообще.

Хотя Альфреда это не убеждает ни в чем.

Его присутствие в своей голове Джим чувствует почти постоянно – и судя по тому, как часто видит его потом с приложенным ко лбу полотенцем, для Альфреда это даром не проходит.

Каждый раз, как в поле зрения появляется Брюс, полотенце исчезает. Усталость прячется куда-то очень глубоко. Зачем, если они, кажется, знают друг о друге все – Джим не понимает.

Но он – и тут не нужны даже саркастичные комментарии Альфреда, - не понимает даже самого себя.

«Он отлично знает, что ты тоже…».

«Скажи «человек». Повесели меня».

Вслух сарказма как будто становится меньше. Но Джим не всегда отличает, какие из этих бесед они ведут вслух, а какие – мысленно, и, кажется, это тоже перестает быть важным.

Джиму бы научится отличать – когда он остается самим собой, а когда превращается в одурманенный предмет мебели, который волнует только, скоро ли его в следующий раз укусят и избавят от необходимости думать.

Глава следующая, зависимости, кадет Гордон.

Когда выпадает снег, Брюс спит, сжавшись в комок, стиснув обеими руками подушку и обвив хвост вокруг щиколотки Джима. Впрочем, когда Джим осторожно его гладит, хвост послушно расслабляется и прячется под коленку своего хозяина.

Брюс не реагирует, когда он выбирается из постели. Не дергается, когда под ногами Джима скрипит паркет. Даже когда дверь из-за сквозняка захлопывается слишком гулко – ничего. Если бы проснулся, Джим бы это почувствовал.

Думать о том, как это работает, ему не хочется.

Удивительно, но Альфред не появляется через секунду из ниоткуда – Джим вполне спокойно проходит по коридору мимо ряда дверей, к лестнице. Пару дней назад Брюс все-таки показал ему дом и засмеялся, когда Джим сказал, что никогда не понимал, зачем богатым людям нужны такие огромные жилища, если половина комнат стоит закрытой.

Джим спускается на первый этаж. Пустой темный холл встречает его гулкой тишиной. Собственные шаги кажутся слишком громкими, и он невольно идет медленнее.

Месяц – или два, или сколько там, - назад он бы точно рванулся со всех ног. Еще бы понять, что на самом деле изменилось.

Когда Джим добирается до телефона, то почему-то не звонит в участок. Хотя даже когда он начинает набирать номер, почему-то думает, что попадет именно туда. Пусть на дворе ночь, дежурный непременно снимет трубку. Может быть, у Харви ночное дежурство. Его соединят с капитаном, и к утру – Альфред не может держать загипнотизированным весь город вечно, а верить в то, что всем на него действительно наплевать, Джим будет, когда убедится в этом, - все это закончится.

Нет, он звонит Барбаре – кажется, это единственный номер, который Джим помнит наизусть.

Сотовый Барбары, который она никогда…

«Абонент вне зоны действия сети. Перезвоните позже».

\- Похоже, ваша мисс занята. Или просто не хочет, чтоб ее будили ночью.

Альфред стоит в тени, и Джим почти не видит его. Почему-то, впрочем, не сомневается, что Альфред-то отлично его видит, как на ладони.

\- Я не…

\- Звоните в участок, детектив Гордон. Звоните в газеты. Звоните куда угодно, куда еще вы собирались. Вам хочется убедиться, что кому-то есть дело. Я не вправе вас останавливать.

«Твое разочарование».

\- Пожалуйста, мы можем говорить вслух? Я схожу с ума от этого.

«Пахнешь совершенно здорово, уж поверь».

\- Да, мне больше нравятся саркастичные комментарии.

\- Мне больше нравится, когда ты сидишь в погребе, Джим.

Джим кладет трубку. Альфред остается на месте.

\- Я бы действительно мог помочь. Если бы вернулся в участок – я бы смог выяснить, кто это сделал. Брюс…

\- Мастер Брюс должен сначала разобраться с собой. И позволь мне раз и навсегда объяснить тебе кое-что, - Альфред все-таки подходит ближе, два часа ночи, на вытяжку и без следа усталости на лице, - не надо рассказывать мне о том, что человек будет в состоянии найти тех, кто убил моих друзей.

\- Один человек.

\- Что?

\- Один человек, Альфред. Брюс говорит во сне – он почувствовал, что это человек. Это не кто-то, - слова с трудом ворочаются на языке, - не кто-то из таких, как вы.

\- Если бы он говорил, я бы услышал.

\- Если бы ты не был таким уставшим.

В животе снова холодеет, и Джим предпочел бы думать, что это «наркотики». Но это не они. Вот сейчас – не они вовсе. Ему не нравится собственный тон, собственный голос. И собственные вспотевшие ладони ему тоже совершенно не нравятся.

Еще меньше ему нравится то, что он (его никто не заставляет, никто не гипнотизирует, луна бледная, но Альфред теперь стоит в круге света, и Джим может поклясться, что зрачки у него абсолютно круглые, пусть и расширившиеся) склоняет голову к плечу.

«Иди сюда».

«Ты не соображаешь, что делаешь».

Воздух становится вязким и душным, и Джим борется с желанием закрыть глаза, а еще лучше – зажмурить покрепче. Потому что Альфред зол, Альфред невероятно зол – для этого не нужно телепатического дерьма, для этого нужно просто посмотреть на него.

И когда он подходит, Джим понимает, что сейчас в лучшем случае получит по лицу. Но все-таки прижимается виском к собственному плечу. Позвонок хрустит.

Пальцы Альфреда – пальцы, не когти, - стискивают его майку, Джим все еще ждет укуса. Вместо этого чувствует прикосновение рта – горячего и сухого.

\- Я не…

Кончик хвоста зажимает рот. Нервный смешок вырваться не успевает. Джим едва перебарывает желание его лизнуть.

Альфред вылизывает его шею, и это кажется почти привычным теперь. Вот только заволакивающий его сознание туман несет за собой отнюдь не умиротворение, покой и детский восторг. Вообще ничего детского или восторженного.

Возбуждение накатывает с такой силой, что руки сами собой вцепляются в предплечья Альфреда, вместо рубашки (закатанные рукава и эти еще резинки, господи, Джим их только в старых фильмах на банкирах и видел-то) натыкаясь на голую горячую кожу.

Зубы все-таки сжимаются на его горле. Шрамы почти не видны, но менее чувствительными это их не делает. Сжимаются – но не прокусывают. Альфред продолжает лизать его шею, Джим только сильнее стискивает его руки.

Между ними даже, кажется, есть еще воздух. Джим даже не прижимается к нему. Хотя колени слабеют – физически, так, что, кажется, он вот-вот рухнет на пол.

Левая рука сбрасывает его ладонь. Прижимает под спину – горячая даже через майку. Горячая настолько, что если утром там будет ожог, Джим не удивится.

Когда он осторожно пытается повернуть голову, Альфред ему не дает.

«Не стоит».

И все еще – никакого гипноза. Джим может сделать что угодно – и только крепче сжимает правое запястье Альфреда пальцами.

Просить ни о чем не приходится. Читать его мысли, кажется, тоже – рука Альфреда соскальзывает по его животу, медленно, так, что по спине в ритм проходятся мурашки.

Это не похоже на то, что происходило в погребе. В этом нет ничего отстраненного. В этом нет никакой досадной проблемы…

Его отшвыривает от Альфреда так резко, что Джим, кажется, едва не врезается спиной в косяк – и еще пару секунд не понимает, что происходит.

Брюс появляется в холле едва ли не пару минут спустя. Джим успевает выровнять дыхание и понять, что реагировать на его вопросы – он не успевает их озвучить, они взрываются в голове сами собой, - Альфред не собирается.

\- Все в порядке?

Он сонный, босой и, кажется, даже не понимает, что обнимает себя крыльями.

\- Да. Детектив Гордон не мог уснуть и попросил заварить ему чай с молоком.

Брюс кивает.

\- Завари мне тоже, пожалуйста.

Джим думает о том, действительно ли ноздри Брюса втягивают воздух так судорожно, как ему кажется. Или это все тот же чертов лунный свет.


	16. Chapter 16

Мастер Брюс все чаще сидит в кабинете отца, обложившись книгами. Ему совершенно неинтересны школьные предметы, и Альфред не чувствует ни малейшего желания его за это осуждать. Вполне успешно каждый вечер они притворяются, что мастер Брюс сделал уроки самостоятельно и, возможно, чему-то научился. Полезному с точки зрения человека и бессмысленному для дракона, неспособного сосредоточится ни на чем, кроме того, что он сам в данный момент считает интересным.

Учится разве что Джим Гордон, которому совершенно нечего делать, кроме этих задач и уравнений.

Впрочем, на книгах у мастера Брюса получается сосредоточиться ненадолго. Он не скрывает – или пока все-таки не умеет толком, или даже не пытается, - что ищет в них ответы на те вопросы, которые не хочет – или почему-то не может – задать Альфреду.

Как будто знает, что в итоге Альфред не сможет рассказать ему об отце то, что он хотел бы услышать. Может быть, и знает – но Альфред надеется, что пока еще он не забрался так далеко. Пока еще он не сможет пробиться и услышать, что Альфред думает на самом деле. Потому что мастер Брюс хочет услышать совсем другие слова.

Что его отец был героем. Что его смерть, как и смерть Марты, - роковая случайность, вызванная стечением обстоятельств и прогнившим насквозь городом, который он всю жизнь пытался спасти. Или что Томас пожертвовал собой, и эта жертва не была бессмысленной.

Конечно, все это Альфред скажет мастер Брюсу, если тот все-таки спросит.

Он не спрашивает – зарывается в книги и ищет в них какую-то свою правду, толком не зная, что именно ему нужно. Останавливается даже не от усталости – от злости, боясь, что следующую книгу, оказавшуюся очередной пустышкой, просто сожжет.

Его злость и непонимание пропитывают дом насквозь. Альфред чувствует их постоянно, и простого объятия и доброго слова перестает быть достаточно для того, чтобы помочь мастеру Брюсу прийти в себя. Не то, что его было бы достаточно и обычному подростку.

Мастер Брюс поздно засыпает и поздно просыпается. В какой-то момент Альфред перестает готовить завтрак в привычное время, зная, что он все равно остынет.

Джим почти всегда спускается первым. Джим почти всегда спускается по ночам.

Альфред больше не выходит из комнаты. Просто лежит в постели, смотрит на тускло поблескивающий в лунном свете плафон над головой и легко, словно неловко брошенные мячи, откидывает мысли Джима назад в его собственную голову.

«Ты же не спишь».

Легко, мягко, не прикладывая усилий. Прекрасно понимая, что Джим чувствует, что он это делает, и все равно продолжая. Раз за разом. Зная, что было бы куда проще, попробуй Джим теперь выбить стекло одного из окон плечом или схватись он за телефон, или сделай что угодно еще из естественных для человека в его положении поступков.

«На части разорву».

«Неправда».

«Прокушу глотку и буду ждать, пока ты кровью истечешь. Даже не голоден. Просто буду смотреть».

Альфред понятия не имеет, как ни прискорбно это сознавать, что было бы естественно для человека в его положении. Но не это. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах – не это.

«Мне все равно. Впусти меня».

Ударяется от виска до виска, без злости и раздражения. Джим просит, и они оба знают, что он не хочет просить. Никогда не хотел просить, ничего не хотел просить. И с каким же безумным жгучим удовольствием тянула из него мольбу за мольбой Барбара, - Альфред не хотел бы видеть, но Джим даже не показывает – просто не скрывает.

Альфред тянется к лежащим на тумбочке часам. Берет в ладонь, обматывая запястье цепочкой так, как монах перебирает четки – не глядя, не считая, помня на ощупь.

Как же Марта смеялась, когда он открыл коробку и увидел карманные часы. Старомодные, прямо как ты. Засмеялась и покраснела, когда Томас покосился на нее. Так вечно и одергивали друг друга, будто мальчик и девочка, гуляющие вместе, почти в шутку, но моментально становясь совершенно серьезными.

Мы не верим в приметы, - так и сказала, когда Альфред вложил ей в ладонь затертый медный пенни.

Часы, впрочем, не остановились – Марта была права, в приметы верить не стоило. Часы не остановились, как и цепочка не перетерлась.

Джим возвращается обратно в спальню, и Альфред всегда чувствует, что пока его нет, мастер Брюс не спит. Не просыпается до конца, но чувствует, что его нет. Лежит и ждет, и, кажется, сам не знает чего, но отчаянно желая узнать.

Мастер Брюс читает книги – хочет он того или нет, время от времени каждое слово калейдоскопом проносится в голове Альфреда. История человеческого рода интересует его куда как меньше, он ищет что-то о себе – для чего еще читать книги, в самом деле. Мастер Брюс добирается до верхних полок, сердито распихивая книги на пока незнакомых ему языках. Жадно цепляется за тома на французском, разочарованно вздыхая на первой же странице – это не тот французский, которому учили в его школе.

Этот французский знает Альфред, но мастер Брюс не приносит ему книгу и ничего не говорит.

Он продолжает искать дальше – и в какой-то момент не замечает, как однажды, оступившись на приставной лесенке у стеллажей, зависает в воздухе просто и естественно. Не замечает – и не чувствует того восторга и счастья, которое чувствовал в самом начале.

Смотрю, Альфи, тоска тебя заела. Давай-ка, сколько там еще бутылок бренди осталось?

Мокрая от росы трава. Небо усыпано звездами, сейчас уже не вспомнить даже, знали они тогда, как назывались созвездия, или нет. Реджи, едва держащийся на ногах и смеющийся – пьяно, некрасиво, лающе. Тебя жена ждет – ничего, дождется. Цепочка, нагревшаяся от того, как долго была в ладони. Улыбка, вдруг прорезающаяся на захмелевшем лице, - настоящая, ради которой все и.

Мог бы и камень драгоценный притащить. На рубин что твой кулак я бы не обиделся.

Невозможно помнить так долго – никакой природой этого не объяснишь. Невозможно, и все тут – должно было потеряться, должно было давно потускнеть и забыться в водовороте лет, хлынувших следом. Но почему-то Альфред помнит и холод августовской ночи, и душный, сладковатый запах яблок, превращающийся в запах гниющей плоти так быстро, что дыхания не перевести. И цепочку – никогда не умел делать подарки, сунул в ладонь, стиснул его пальцы своими в кулак.

На том и расстались, и хорошо бы навсегда, но не вышло.

Давно нужно было избавиться от этой цепочки. Не будь ее, не было бы этих ночей, не было бы этих мыслей – он бы просто обернулся и разорвал Джима на части. Не думая, не рассуждая, не пытаясь понять, как после будет смотреть в глаза мастеру Брюсу.

Потом уже – в книгах, до которых мастер Брюс не доберется, потому что в библиотеке их нет, и куда Томас их спрятал, и когда, Альфред не знает, - он натыкается на объяснение, простое, как смерть.

Дело не в часах – дело в золоте.

Альфред не расстается с часами никогда – и никогда, ни единого раза не дает мастеру Брюсу с ними играть. Томас шутит и над этим – читал ли он вообще свои книги, знал ли, какие подарки делать можно, а какие нет?

Золотая нитка, тянущаяся из прошлого, которую Альфред иногда крутит в пальцах почти машинально, слишком хорошая зная, сколько боли она однажды ему принесла, тем не менее, остается последним связующим с тем, что он так сильно хочет забыть – и никак, никак не может.

Тысяча бутылок, ставлю свою голову, тысяча бутылок – и ты опьянеешь, и забудешь все это к черту. Только ты же не хочешь, Альфи. Никогда не хотел. Может, думал, твоя глупость роднит тебя с людьми? Никогда ты не был человеком – когда я тебя встретил, ты уже был зверем. Ты же им родился, Альфи, гордой и смелой тварью.

Тварью был ты.

Запах гниющей плоти – и каково удивление, когда оказывается, что его собственной. Цепочка, сдавившая горло, и пьяный, лающий смех. Реджинальд, приносящий с собой только боль. Кинжал в боку, и судорожное, из нутра идущее желание перекинуться, натыкающееся на ледяную стену, за которой только забвение и смерть.

Никогда не дари золота – оно впитает твою сущность и предаст тебя.

Высокопарные бессмысленные слова, которые нужно было прочесть на пару столетий раньше. Французский, который Альфред предпочел бы забыть.

Тебе бы поэмы писать, Альфи. Или сказки. Для детей, знаешь, вроде того ребенка, который разорвет этого несчастного парня сам - в тот момент, когда ты однажды отвернешься.

\- Альфред!

Горячие потные ладони прижимаются к его лбу, и Альфред выныривает из сна, будто из болота. Мастер Брюс сидит на краю его постели, дверь распахнута, смотреть не нужно, чтобы выцепить в проеме бледную фигуру Джима Гордона.

\- Ты меня позвал.

Они оба знают, что это ложь, но она нужна им обоим. Альфред чувствует, как в голове мастера Брюса загораются, будто искрами подпаленные, слова, которые он уже слышал – кто такой Реджи, - вопрос, на который ему не ответит ни одна книга. И даже если его самого мастер Брюс будет читать как открытую книгу очень скоро – Альфред не сможет вечно ему запрещать, - некоторые страницы так и останутся склеенными.

\- Спасибо, солнышко.

Альфред обнимает его и прижимает к себе, чувствуя, как горячие мокрые губы прижимаются к его щеке. У мастера Брюса сердце колотится, будто у воробья, и он вжимается в него всем телом, горячий, вовсе не взрослый, все еще тот же неловкий ребенок, не знающий, куда деть свои руки.

Часы лежат под подушкой, и Альфред слишком хорошо слышит их глухое, сдавленное тиканье.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Мастер Би, если у меня рука дрогнет, виноваты будете вы.

В голосе Альфреда звучит притворная серьезность, и за эту притворность Брюс цепляется изо всех сил.

«Не делай ему больно».

«Еще чего».

Брюс фыркает, Альфред, не сводя глаз с намыленного горла Джима, легонько тыкает его в живот кончиком хвоста. Брюс чувствует, как от Джима совсем немного, едва слышно тянет тревогой, и его это – к какому-то даже стыду, - веселит.

Иногда ему кажется, Джим все слышит. Потом Брюс понимает – нет, не все. Совсем не слышит их, если они не обращаются прямо к нему – или притворяется, что не слышит, хотя Брюс и не уверен, что люди действительно могут это делать.

На шее у Джима пульсирует жила, и Брюс знает, что если прямо сейчас стиснуть зубы чуть выше, чем она проходит, кровь будет гораздо вкуснее, чем обычно.

Левая рука покрывается мурашками, и под рукав проскальзывает волна чешуек, исчезающая почти сразу.

\- Не думал, что мне придется учить вас бриться. Впрочем, и сейчас не уверен, что вам это так уж скоро пригодится.

Бритва скользит по горлу Джима, и Брюс почти хочет, чтобы рука у Альфреда дрогнула. Чтобы он поцарапал кожу, и выступила кровь, и можно было бы слизнуть.

«Мыла наешься, вот радость-то».

Тревога Джима становится куда сильнее (Брюсу вдруг кажется, что она пахнет черникой), когда они с Альфредом принимаются шлепать и тыкать друг друга хвостами, и Брюс не выдерживает и взрывается от смеха (ему кажется, он уже целую вечность не смеялся), когда Альфред щекочет его под лопаткой.

\- Эй, может быть…

\- Тихо. Носа лишитесь, детектив Гордон.

Конечно, рука у Альфреда так и не вздрагивает. После Джим говорит Альфреду – Брюс почти уверен, что не должен был этого слышать, но слышит все равно – «Я вполне бы справился сам».

Альфред ничего не отвечает, и Брюс чувствует странное напряжение. Так мама и папа вдруг однажды перестали говорить при нем – замолкали, хоть вслух, хоть про себя, когда чувствовали, что он рядом и может услышать. Когда просто чувствовали, что Брюс тянется к ним.

Параллель кажется ему глупой и неуместной, и он прогоняет ее из головы как можно скорее. Ему все еще кажется, Альфред слышит абсолютно каждую его мысль, но теперь это почему-то даже раздражает.

Закрывать мысли от него получается с большим трудом, и Брюс не знает, как на самом деле за это браться. Когда очень много лет никакой надобности в том не было, откуда вдруг взять навык? Не просить же самого Альфреда этому научить.

В конце концов, он просто уходит – даже ничего не говоря толком, бросает вслух что-то, сам не запоминая, и уходит. Ловит себя на глупом, совсем детском желании, чтобы заметили и вернули обратно. Зачем? Брюс понятия не имеет.

Ему просто не хочется оставлять Джима и Альфреда наедине. Ничего не случилось, ни той ночью, когда он проснулся от яркой огненной вспышки, прокатившейся над головой (отличать сны от эмоций, свои от чужих, получается очень плохо), ни в другие несколько раз, когда он просыпался, а Джима в постели не было.

Джим уходит, но всегда возвращается.

У него ледяные ступни, и он обнимает Брюса со спины, прижимается к нему тесно и крепко. Брюсу почти перестает быть жарко, Джиму, наверное, перестает быть холодно.

Справиться с желанием подслушать, что ему снится, не получается. Брюс осторожно тянется к сознанию Джима и натыкается на самые разные, иногда яркие, иногда смазанные картинки, помутневшие, словно старые слайды. Проходит несколько ночей, прежде чем он понимает, что самым невежливым образом копается в чужих воспоминаниях. Но удержаться не выходит вовсе.

Женские туфли, женский смех, удручающее чувство неловкости. Бесконечно тянущаяся смена и запах чужого дешевого одеколона, плохо скрывающий перегар. Ах ты сволочь, так тебя и раз этак. Смех и крики за решеткой. Полицейский участок, похожий на те, что показывают в фильмах, все как на ладони, а за спиной – кабинет капитана. Женский смех и запах лилий, от которого кружится голова.

«Ты мне спать мешаешь».

Голос Джима звучит в его голове не менее отчетливо, чем голос Альфреда, и Брюс даже не сразу понимает, что это не он. После этого только сжимается под одеялом - и наутро не знает, куда себя девать от неловкости.

Джим улыбается, глядя на него. Брюс не рискует проверять, настоящая это улыбка – или на самом деле он считает его невоспитанным и наглым.

\- Мы же вроде договаривались, мастер Би, что на крышу вы больше лезть не станете. Тем более сейчас. А если соскользнете? Там же промерзло все.

\- Как я иначе научусь?

Альфред смотрит на него снизу вверх – Брюс стоит на верхней ступеньке крутой лестницы, ведущей на чердак.

\- Вы вроде бы обещали меня слушаться, помните? Если уж это было настоящее обещание джентльмена, а не детский каприз. Как думаете?

«Чего же дверь не запер».

Альфред не поддается – смотрит на него все так же внимательно. Брюс пытается отыскать в его глазах что-то, похожее на порицание, но не находит. И, прежде чем понимает, что действительно делает это, отталкивается от ступеньки, словно в бассейн прыгает с вышки.

У него захватывает дух – пусть и на несколько секунд, и всего ничего высота, - но он чувствует, как мягко крылья расправляются и поддерживают его, когда он не слишком ловко и совсем уж некрасиво врезается в Альфреда, чуть не сбивая его с ног.

Впрочем, Брюсу кажется, сбить Альфреда с ног невозможно, если он сам не захочет.

\- Ну и чего вы этим добивались, мастер Брюс?

Пару недель назад он еще мог бы вот так, обняв его за шею, не касаться ногами пола. Теперь же приходится поджимать колени, и это уже слишком очевидная хитрость.

Тон у него точь-в-точь такой же, как много-много лет назад, когда Брюс с гордостью нацепил себе на голову супницу.

\- Ну, хотя бы суп вы тогда съели, если помните.

Помню, хочется сказать Брюсу, очень даже хорошо, но Альфред это и так знает.

«Красуешься?».

«Как будто нельзя».

Откуда вдруг берется неловкость, которой никогда не было, Брюс не знает – разжимает руки, встает на паркет и уходит в библиотеку.

Альфред смотрит ему в спину, и между лопаток – или даже под ребрами, - от этого становится невыносимо жарко и щекотно.

Слов в книгах Брюс не может разобрать весь вечер и спать уходит раньше полуночи, с огромным трудом перебарывая желание заставить Джима пойти вместе с ним.

Впрочем, Джим приходит почти сразу же.

Сон не идет так долго, что Брюс уже отчаивается заснуть и почти сердито отворачивается от Джима, отодвигаясь на самый край постели. Запах, сладкий, теплый запах, стук крови в его венах – все это мешает и отвлекает.

Стук его сердца – еще сильнее.

Когда Джим, наконец, засыпает, Брюс выдыхает с облегчением и снова поворачивается на другой бок, вглядываясь в его лицо в темноте. Простыня под ним почти промокла от пота, и он с наслаждением прижимает горящие ступни к холодным ногам Джима.

Ему почти грустно от того, что в последнее время он совсем не чувствует холода.

Снег тает, кажется, даже от одного взгляда.

Джим спит, приоткрыв рот, и даже не дергается, когда Брюс осторожно, прикусив губу, как будто дыхание может его выдать, трогает его губы. Прохладные, влажные от дыхания, – кончиком хвоста, медленно-медленно.

Хвост чувствительнее, чем пальцы, и осознание этого уже несколько дней не дает Брюсу покоя.

Джим дышит ровно и спокойно, но Брюс все равно принюхивается – он спит. Он действительно спит. Не притворяется. Как будто Джим стал бы притворяться и терпеть.

Брюс не знает. Может, и стал бы. Может, все гораздо хуже, и Джим действительно все время притворяется, а он просто не знает этого. Может, это теплый сладкий запах воскресного утра – точно такое же притворство.

По ночам Брюс почти перестает понимать, что происходит, - но это не мешает. Это делает все проще.

Он смотрит в спящее и кажущееся безмятежным лицом Джима так долго, что перестает узнавать. Перестает его даже видеть. Сон наваливается теплой почти прозрачной дымкой, и, в конце концов, Брюс поддается. Ему не хочется – совсем не хочется спать, - но глаза закрываются сами собой.

Из сна его выталкивает, кажется, через несколько секунд – или нет.

Горячие шершавые ладони на щеках – Брюс не знает, кажется ему или нет, и не хочет выяснять. Жарко, нестерпимо жарко, огонь течет по венам, и на спине выступает пот, остывающий и исчезающий вслед за тем, как вдоль позвоночника одним движением протягивается чешуя, вздыбленная, словно ему страшно.

Ему страшно – так, как бывает, когда прыгаешь с высоты. Только этой высоты Брюс не боится.

Хвост напрягается и дрожит, все тело напрягается и дрожит, когти врезаются в ладони, но боли нет, и Брюс улыбается.

Горячие шершавые ладони, которые Брюс знает слишком хорошо. Дыхание задержать не получается, и в тот момент, когда он тянется к ним – лицом, губами, всем собой, - внутри словно разжимается стальной раскаленный обруч, выпускающий сотню сдавленных вздохов.

Напряжение стекает по ребрам вниз, и Брюс прикусывает губу, придвигаясь ближе, прижимаясь всем телом – осторожно, слепо, закрыв глаза, потому что вот теперь – теперь ему по-настоящему страшно, страшно до удовольствия, до дрожи уже и в поджатых коленях.

Брюс прижимается губами ко рту, уголки которого, ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать это, кривятся в знакомой улыбке.

«Альфред».

Прохладные влажные губы.

Брюс едва не подскакивает на постели, сбрасывая с себя сон, чувствуя, как по коже будто лавой прокатывается ощущение скачущих языков пламени.

Пульс колотится. Человеческий пульс.

Не проснувшийся толком Джим смотрит на него, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и в темноте его глаза кажутся почти черными. Его ладонь мягко гладит Брюса по щеке, и это кажется совершенно, отвратительным неправильным.

Брюс не знает, слышал его Джим или нет. Он даже не знает, сказал ли хоть слово вслух, но это не имеет значения.

«Альфред?».

Он не откликается, и Брюс изо всех сил пытается понять, спит он или нет, раз за разом натыкаясь на гнетущую тишину.

\- Все в порядке.

У Джима хриплый голос, и Брюс молча мотает головой – хотя знает, что это вовсе не вопрос.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ты подслушиваешь мои сны, - Джим дышит себе в ладонь, пытаясь ее хоть немного согреть, - или внушаешь мне свои собственные?

Брюс смотрит на то, как он трет руки друг об друга. А потом молча, жестом, знакомым настолько, что это могло бы вроде как и умилить, стискивает его запястья хвостом. Притягивает к себе (разве что сил у него меньше, так что Джим хоть не слетает с дивана) – и дышит на них сам.

Руки согреваются моментально; Брюс так и продолжает их держать, рассеяно поглаживая пальцы кончиком хвоста.

«Эй».

Никто из этих двоих не отвечает, когда не хочет.

«Брюс».

Чешуйки на хвосте расходятся, царапая кожу на запястьях, и Джиму становится почти больно. Брюс смотрит на огонь в камине, и Джима преследует стойкое ощущение, что пламя разгорается в два раза сильнее.

\- Это не так работает.

\- Мы вроде договорились, что ты не будешь лезть мне в голову.

\- Это не так работает. Никуда я не лезу! Вы спали!

Голос у Брюса чуть не дрожит; Джим понятия не имеет, он себя убедить пытается – или все-таки его. Хочется то ли обнять его, то ли по голове погладить – вроде как да, успокойся, все хорошо, все нормально.

С утра поговорить ни о чем не получается. Поговорить вообще не получается. Джим просыпается поздно. Голова гудит, ноги обледенели, наспех зализанная ссадина, даже не укус, на предплечье саднит. Это не Альфред; тогда боли бы не было, - и уж точно не было бы этого раздражающего зуда где-то в затылке. На мигрень похоже, а больше – на похмелье от дешевого алкоголя.

В доме совершенно пусто. Никто не откликается на «доброе утро». Ни мысленное, ни сказанное вслух. Очень громко сказанное.

Понять, облегчение Джим от этого испытывает или злость, выходит не особенно хорошо.

Вот он тебе, долгожданный момент свободы; давай, подергай двери – вдруг забыли запереть. Давай, вали отсюда, детектив Гордон. Делай ноги.

Джим бессмысленно обходит холл по периметру, заглядывает в гостиную, в библиотеку, на кухню - и возвращается в постель. Натягивает поверх одеяла покрывало и плед, зажимает ледяные ладони между коленей, чтоб хоть как-то согреться.

Ни хрена не получается; в итоге он, кажется, засыпает больше от раздражения, чем от надобности.

И просыпается от того, что горячие ладони Брюса забираются ему под майку, а зубы – как будто они становятся теперь гораздо острее, - кусают за мочку уха. И на то, чтоб он собирался питаться, это не похоже вот вообще. Или только для Джима не похоже.

«Ты что делаешь».

«Спите, пожалуйста».

Это не то, что не приказ, это не просьба даже. Спи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не просыпайся.

Но Джим все-таки просыпается – уже под вечер, снова один, с раскалывающейся головой, все такой же промерзший. Только теперь еще и голодный настолько, будто шатался по лесу две недели без крошки во рту.

В итоге ужинает он в одиночестве - Альфред, впрочем, маячит рядом , впервые всерьез похожий на обычного дворецкого.

От атмосферы в доме прикуривать можно. Как будто его вообще должно волновать это. Но Джим уже отчаялся понять (да как будто он вообще пытался), что должен чувствовать и чего не должен. Что тут его собственное – а что в его голове вдруг оказалось, потому что он спит, нос к носу прижавшись с подростком, швыряющимся мыслями направо и налево.

\- Рука болит?

Джим даже не сразу успевает понять, что Альфред обращается к нему.

\- Уже почти прошла.

Альфред кивает и молча убирает со стола тарелки. От его невозмутимости Джиму почему-то делается тошно. Или от того, что он вспоминает голос Брюса ночью, и то, как на него бледном, на самом деле все еще немного детском лице проступило такое жуткое разочарование, что Джиму захотелось извиниться.

«Пришел бы и придушил меня тогда».

«Допросишься рано или поздно».

Желание дернуть Альфреда за хвост становится непреодолимым; Джим, конечно, сдерживается. Хотя и обкатывает эту мысль в голове, пусть и не имеет понятия, видит Альфред ее или нет.

Брюса он в итоге находит в гостиной. Тот сидит на диване, обняв длинными худыми руками подушку и прижав к себе. Хвост раздраженно молотит по обивке, и Джим думает о том, как часто, наверное, ее приходится менять. Если любой перепад настроения – и на ткани остаются широкие темные полосы.

\- Простите за руку. Нужно было позвать Альфреда.

Уж точно не помешало бы. Причем на пару часов раньше.

Брюс вздергивает подбородок и, кажется, первый раз все это время смотрит на Джима так, что становится неуютно.

А потом хвост Брюса, гибкий тонкий хвост, покрытый темными переливающимися чешуйками, обвивается вокруг горла Джима так быстро, что он успевает разве что дыхание задержать.

Ну, приехали.

Брюс держит его за горло (не сильно и не больно, почти даже щекотно, но зачем ему пока об этом знать) и, похоже, всерьез думает, что пугает Джима. Зрачки у него снова вытягиваются в два черных провала. Крошечные искорки вырываются из ноздрей и гаснут в воздухе.

Джим прикусывает губу. Если Брюс в таком состоянии может пробиться ему в голову – да пять раз пожалуйста, слушай, слушай, только лучше бы не меня, а себя.

\- Надо было Альфреду вас отпустить тогда. Все равно обо мне все знают. Или он бы вам внушил что-нибудь. Зачем он вас здесь оставил, детектив Гордон? Думаете, из-за меня?

От мальчика несет такой обидой и ревностью, что не надо быть драконом, чтоб почувствовать. Разве что кого он к кому ревнует и на что именно обижен, понять со все-таки сжатым горлом получается не очень хорошо. 

Джим поднимает руку – Брюс напрягается и стискивает хвост чуть сильнее, но это все еще даже не неприятно, - и осторожно гладит его.

Брюс смотрит на него все также, считай, сверху вниз. Острый, нелепо-гордый подбородок - и суровый до смешного взгляд. На вороненка он похож, вымокшего под дождем. Не на страшного зверя с каких-нибудь гравюр, - на птенца. 

Конечно, Брюс разжимает хвост. Медленно и виновато, сползает им по шее вниз, с плеча. Джим ловит его ладонью, обнимает пальцами и гладит, медленно и осторожно, чувствуя, как чешуйки сжимаются и разжимаются.

Брюс опускает голову и внимательно изучает собственные колени.

«Простите».

«Всякое бывает».

Хвост мелко дрожит, но Джим продолжает его гладить, почти невесомо прикасаясь кончиками пальцев. На лице у Брюса на мгновение возникает странное выражение – словно ему больно или щекотно, - но тут же исчезает.

Когда Альфред заходит в гостиную, Брюс рывком отнимает хвост и чуть не прячет куда-то. Молча следит за тем, как Альфред ставит поднос на стол и наливает чай. А потом – и Джим отчетливо видит, что он пытается сделать это совершенно незаметно, осторожно и тихо, чтобы никто лишний (а сейчас он лишний, и вчера был лишний, и с самого начала – тоже) не увидел, - кончиком хвоста касается хвоста Альфреда.

Чай слишком горячий, и после язык будет болеть.

Брюс трогает и трогает хвост Альфреда.

Джим делает еще один обжигающий глоток. 

Уголки рта Альфреда подрагивают, и Джим вдруг чувствует, что боли-то никакой нет. Ни мигрени, жравшей затылок с самого утра, ни саднящего от кипятка языка.

Хвост Альфреда медленно обвивается вокруг хвоста Брюса.

«Солнышко, ну что ты».

Джим понятия не имеет, почему тоже слышит это.


	19. Chapter 19

А дальше что будет, Альфи? Что ты ему еще позволишь?

Утром буднего дня на кладбище никого нет. По крайней мере, настолько близко к ним, чтобы Альфреда это всерьез беспокоило. Он знает, что рискует сейчас очень многим, но несмотря ни на что, силы на то, чтобы отвести глаза паре прохожих, у него все еще есть. Даже несмотря на усталость. Ему нужно выспаться, как следует, по-настоящему. Лучше бы всего – в саду, на холоде, пару суток. Но этого он сейчас себе позволить не может. И когда сможет – не знает.

Справишься как-нибудь.

Мастер Брюс стоит перед могилой родителей. Альфред где-то на периферии сознания вдруг замечает, что пальто стало ему коротко; нужно будет купить новое.

Что творится в его мыслях в этот момент, Альфред не знает. Именно сейчас нужно следить, нужно слушать; именно сейчас он может перекинуться. И обязательно почувствует это, и испугается, и все станет только хуже.

Но Альфред не слушает его мысли. Сейчас ему нужно быть одному, даже если после придется поднимать из дымящихся руин весь город. Сейчас Альфреду совершенно безразлична судьба Готэма. Да что уж там, она всегда была ему безразлична, что бы ни думал Томас.

\- Почему они не превратились?

Мастер Брюс оборачивается к нему. У него совершенно сухие глаза и сведенные нахмуренные брови.

\- Почему они не почувствовали, что что-то не так? Папа же всегда…

Выжженная земля на могиле Уэйнов – и это будет еще самый безобидный из заголовков желтой прессы. О них и так слишком долго не вспоминали.

\- Не говори мне, что ему не хотелось пугать людей. Пожалуйста, скажи что угодно, только не это.

\- Они не могли, мастер Би. Не успели бы.

Не верит, и Альфреду не нужно заглядывать ему в мысли, чтобы знать это. Не верит – и снег вокруг его ботинок тает, и пожухлая трава под ним действительно вот-вот вспыхнет.

\- Поглядите-ка сюда, - вытащить часы из кармана оказывается так просто, словно он действительно собирается посмотреть, который час. Словно сейчас они не весят тяжелее, чем все то, что Альфреду приходится таскать на своих плечах последние пятьсот лет.

Мастер Брюс кивает.

\- Однажды, очень давно, я подарил эту цепочку близкому мне человеку. Я доверял ему – и ошибся. Да и не это главное. Главное то, что это – чистое золото. И ни я, ни вы никогда в жизни не должны делать такие подарки даже тем, кого, как нам может показаться, мы по-настоящему знаем.

Мастер Брюс не спрашивает, почему. Сует кулаки глубже в карманы пальто, и Альфред почти слышит, как когти вспарывают подкладку.

\- Я не знаю, как это работает. Но если вы подарите кому-то нечто подобное, этот предмет заберет часть вашей силы. И после, - слова подобрать невозможно, и Альфред умолкает.

«Смотри».

Ох, Альфи. Ты об этом пожалеешь.

Запах гниющих яблок. Язык, которого он тогда почти не знал. Цепочка, врезающаяся в глотку. Смех Реджи, смех других, пришедших вместе с ним. Звон. Бьющееся стекло. Красные, синие, желтые осколки, смешавшиеся на полу.

Не оставил внутри, корчиться под невидящим взглядом деревянного Христа. Вытащил на улицу. Кровавая лента по деревянному полу. Ни единой искры. Слепая, давящая ярость – и дикий, рвущий сердце ужас. Ледяная стена, за которой – пустота.

Горячая ладонь, сжимающая запястье – здесь, не там.

«Зачем носишь».

«Чтобы помнить».

«Но ведь и так».

Мастер Брюс смотрит на него, и Альфред вдруг понимает, что еще немного, и они сравняются в росте. Часы тикают так громко, что мешают думать. Он торопливо убирает их в карман.

Сколько ему дадут теперь люди? Пятнадцать, шестнадцать? Природа, укравшая эти несколько лет, сжавшая их в несколько месяцев боли и страха, действительно имела на это право?

\- Реджи был твоим всадником?

\- Нет, солнышко. Всадник не может причинить тебе боль. Не потому, что что-то его остановит, нет. Он просто не захочет.

Мастер Брюс кивает. Горячие пальцы забираются под перчатку. Он смотрит на него, и Альфред чувствует, как в голове всплывает ночная вспышка, беспокойная, кружившая где-то в подсознании вместе со всеми теми мыслями, которые Брюс не в состоянии контролировать. О которых Брюс, может быть, даже почти не помнит по утрам.

Горячие мокрые губы.

«Альфред».

\- И у тебя никогда не было всадника?

Нужно отстраниться и отойти, но Альфред остается на месте.

\- Нет, мастер Би. Не было и не будет.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Потому что я не верю в судьбу.

Они так и не говорят о том, что случилось ночью. Альфред чувствует за это и вину, и облегчение. Но у него нет слов, которые были бы правильными, и искать их сейчас – ни мысленно, ни вслух, - он не испытывает ни малейшего желания.

Им обоим прекрасно удается делать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Что все ровным счетом так же, как было прежде.

На последнем повороте перед поместьем, впрочем, заговорить все же приходится.

\- Я буду вынужден велеть вам теперь спать в одиночестве.

Мастер Брюс вспыхивает – и едва ли не буквально.

\- Если когда-нибудь от такой вспышки упрямства вы подожжете автомобиль…

\- Зачем вообще ты его оставил? Я мог бы и дальше пить ту кровь, что ты приносил раньше.

\- Я же говорил вам. Вам нужна свежая пища. Иначе вы останетесь маленьким и слабым. И не сможете себя защитить, когда…

\- Когда что, Альфред? Когда ты меня оставишь?

Как в дурном кино, он даже успевает затормозить. Машина останавливается перед самыми воротами, Альфред поворачивается к нему и говорит, медленно, раздельно, вслух и мысленно, всеми доступными ему способами:

\- Я был с тобой все это время. Я никогда никуда не уйду.

У мастера Брюса дергаются губы.

\- Я тебя не оставлю.

«Уже».

«Здесь, с тобой».

«А вчера».

Ступать на эту территорию не нужно, не сейчас, не так, не когда полчаса назад перед могилой своих родителей, куда мастер Брюс попросил себя отвезти, потому что «нужно им кое-что сказать», но так и не смог выдавить ни слова, глядя на бессмысленный серый камень с выбитыми на нем именами.

Мастер Брюс выходит из машины и хлопает дверью. Доходит до ворот, а потом, развернувшись, - вдруг совершенно, убийственно взрослый, настолько, что это необъяснимым образом делает Альфреду больно, - вдруг говорит.

Вслух, про себя и всеми доступными ему способами.

\- А как же тогда я?

Альфред выходит из машины.

Мастер Брюс даже не замечает, что пальто разошлось на спине, и оба крыла, выросшие, взрослые, сильные, настоящие крылья, раскинулись над его плечами.

\- Если ты не веришь в судьбу, как же я?


	20. Chapter 20

\- У нас гости, мастер Брюс, - говорит Альфред, и по его тону понять, плохо это или хорошо, решительно невозможно.

Красивая светловолосая девушка кажется смутно знакомой, и Брюс понимает, кто это, как только перешагивает порог гостиной.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Кин.

Барбара оказывается чуть менее красивой, чем в воспоминаниях Джима, но это не имеет никакого значения. Потому что пахнет от нее какой-то смутной, необъяснимой опасностью. Брюс не может понять – тянется ли это из тех же воспоминания, чутье ли ему подсказывает, что нужно быть настороже, или…

Или он просто боится, что, раз она пришла, и Альфред ее пустил, то Джим сейчас уйдет вместе с ней. Это было бы, наверное, совершенно естественно.

Гораздо более естественно, чем то, что Брюсу нерационально хочется вцепиться ей в глотку, и оставаться в человеческом облике вдруг становится очень, очень тяжело.

\- Альфред предложил вам чаю?

Брюс уже не помнит, как нужно себя вести с другими людьми. Как нужно себя вести, раз Альфред – дворецкий. Как нужно принимать гостей. Как нужно себя держать. Он не помнит этого и ловит себя на том, что ради Барбары вспоминать и не хочет.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - отвечает она и протягивает ему руку. Брюс пожимает ее, глядя Барбаре прямо в глаза, и вдруг понимает, что время как будто останавливается.

Воздух начинает звенеть, и в голове бьется паническая – и одновременно восторженная – мысль.

«Альфред!..».

«Почувствовал, да».

Брюсу становится жарко, он садится на диван напротив Барбары и осознает, что говорит, задает ей какие-то вопросы, чем-то интересуется – ведет вполне себе светскую беседу, судорожно пытаясь за что-то зацепиться, что-то унюхать, чтобы опровергнуть или подтвердить догадку, от которой по спине начинают снова струиться тут же пропадающие чешуйки.

Хвост – его нет, он сейчас человек, полностью, от сознания до кончиков пальцев ног, - в каком-то другом измерении бешено колотится, предвкушая… Предвкушая что, Брюс не знает. Ему не нужно даже смотреть на Альфреда, чтобы знать, что цепочка его часов сейчас вовсе не в кармане. Наверняка обмотана вокруг запястья, чтобы уж точно.

\- Ты, наверное, догадываешься, зачем я пришла, Брюс.

«За кем».

\- Полагаю, что да.

Почему-то он вспоминает, как мама вечно расстраивалась, что он сутулится. Брюс расправляет плечи и мысленно просит крылья не вылезать вот сейчас ни в коем случае. Потому что тогда…

«На нее не подействует. Уже пробовал».

«Неудивительно».

«Она не знает».

«Что?..».

«Она. Не. Знает».

Брюс еще раз окидывает Барбару взглядом. Она ему подмигивает, и вдруг его ошарашивает – Альфред прав. Она действительно понятия не имеет, кто они, и кто она сама, даже не подозревает. Ей неуютно, и запах духов с оттенком чего-то удушающего, как аромат застоявшихся лилий, - вовсе не духи.

Это она – та капля драконьей крови, которая в ней есть. Которая сильна достаточно, чтобы не позволить им друг другу лгать, - но не настолько, чтобы Брюс не мог забраться в ее мысли, оставаясь не замеченными.

«Осторожно. Я рядом».

Папа как-то шутил – один из тех вечеров и разговоров, когда Брюса никто не принимал в расчет, потому что тогда он действительно был слишком мал, - что ничего более правильного, чем взять Альфреда дворецким он сделать в своей жизни не мог. Потому что никто и никогда не будет воспринимать его всерьез – не самый молодой уже человек (невидимый свидетель всего, что происходит в доме, слышащий все, о чем говорят здесь и в городе) не представляет никакой угрозы с этими своими жилетами, прямой спиной и заложенными за нее руками.

Никто не будет считать его угрозой – и ох чего им это будет стоить.

Никто не будет считать угрозой пятнадцатилетнего (или шестнадцати, или четырнадцати, Брюс не знает точно) мальчика, не так давно потерявшего родителей. Никто не подумает, что он может представлять опасность той степени, о которой они и не подозревали.

Это занимает едва ли не долю секунды – мысли Барбары оказываются перед ним словно на ладони, беспокойным роем заполняя его собственную голову.

Мое. Какого черта. Даже не попрощался. Зачем-то звонил. Что вы мне тут голову морочите. Мое. Знал бы, с кем связываешься.

Брюсу вдруг хочется улыбнуться. От уха до уха, словно ничего лучше в своей жизни он не видел и не слышал.

\- Вы его не любите.

\- Что, прости?

\- Вы его не любите, - он повторяет громче, все-таки улыбаясь. – Вам обидно. Это задевает вашу гордость, да? То, что он просто ушел. То, что уйти собирались вы, а он сделал это раньше?

\- Брюс, я не думаю, что…

\- Я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Но Джим Гордон – не вещь.

«И уж тем более не ваша».

Смятение на лице у Барбары как нельзя хуже подходит к тому, о чем она думает на самом деле. Брюс вдруг чувствует к ней дурацкую, неуместную жалость. Ему хочется сказать ей, в чем дело, ему хочется с ней поделиться, ему хочется ей рассказать – то, о чем она даже не догадывается.

«Осторожно».

«Справлюсь».

\- Я не знаю, что здесь происходит, но…

\- Все очень просто, - ему кажется, у него даже голос теперь звучит тверже, вот же оно, наконец-то, преимущество, он – знает, она – нет, это все, что сейчас важно. - Мы предложили детективу Гордону работу. Он согласился.

И словно никто из них не говорил ни единого слова до того. Словно они сидят и беседуют, как взрослые люди.

Как люди.

\- И что это за работа, позволь узнать, на которую он внезапно согласился после пары месяцев в полиции, куда рвался всю жизнь? Что он даже не предупредил об этом меня?

Где он. Чертов маленький засранец. Где Джим. Где.

\- Вы, наверное, слышали о том, что…

\- Твоих родителей застрелили в грязной подворотне. Об этом все слышали, Брюс. Ужасная история, очень сочувствую, но причем здесь Джим?

Она не нервничает – она злится, и если бы Брюс не понимал, что этого произойти не может, нет у нее таких сил, то сейчас вовсе не удивился бы, разойдись обивка на диване от следа когтей. Но у Барбары их нет и не будет.

Как она вообще живет. Как с ума не сходит от ощущения, что с ней что-то абсолютно, совершенно не так. Что что-то постоянно ускользает от нее. Что она никогда этого не найдет и даже не поймет, чего лишена.

«Не сказал бы, что у нее все дома».

Голос Альфреда в его голове почти смеется – и даже когда Брюс чувствует, что Джим спускается и вот-вот будет здесь, с ними, внизу, ему не становится страшно. Ему как будто вообще больше не может быть страшно.

Барбара не сводит с него глаз.

\- Да, мои родители погибли. Я хочу, чтобы расследованием их смерти занимался человек с хорошей репутацией. Таких частных детективов в Готэме нет. Поэтому мы обратились к единственному человеку, которому могли доверять.

Запах лилий становится нестерпимым, и Брюс выдыхает – очень глубоко, испытывая неуместную гордость за то, что ни единой искры, ни единого клуба дыма в воздухе не появляется.

Он вдруг осознает, что полностью себя контролирует. Ничего подобного с ним не было с момента смерти родителей.

\- Мой отец был очень высокого мнения о Питере Гордоне. Поэтому я обратился к его сыну за помощью.

\- Может быть, он сам мне об этом скажет?

\- Может быть.

Барбара оборачивается – Джим стоит на пороге, в костюме, выглядящий точно так же, как в тот день, когда приехал к ним в самый первый раз. Разве что волосы отросли.

«Уходи».

«Но…».

«Он справится. Пойдем».

\- Я вас оставлю.

Это звучит натянуто, но Брюс ничего не добавляет – встает и уходит, мысленно касаясь плеча Джима, как будто тому нужна поддержка. Почему-то – он помнит все, что видел в его голове, помнит каждую картинку, которую вытягивал из воспоминаний, случайно или нарочно, - он верит Альфреду.

Почему-то он знает, что Джим справится, и.

«Не бойся».

Джим в его голове смеется.

Барбара уходит полчаса спустя – Брюс не знает, о чем они говорили, и Альфред запрещает – молча, не говоря и не думая, одним взглядом, - ему слушать. Брюс и не собирается – это то, что Джим должен сделать сам, хотя Брюс и не понимает, почему это так важно.

Барбара уходит – и дверь за ней затворяет Брюс, опережая Альфреда.

На пороге она оборачивается – и снова протягивает ему руку, смотря сквозь Брюса, словно Джим сам ей что-то внушил. Словно сам ей глаза отвел. Почему-то это уже не кажется невероятным, хотя Брюс и знает, что это невозможно.

\- Нет, все же не могу сказать, что познакомиться было приятно.

\- Взаимно.

У нее холодная ладонь, и когда Брюс снова сжимает ее пальцы, в голове возникает дымящаяся от злости угроза.

«Еще вернусь».

«Нет, не вернешься. Если вернешься – я убью тебя. Здесь нет ничего твоего. Уходи с моей земли».

Барбара моргает – и Брюс видит, что в этот момент на секунду, не больше, никто и не заметил бы, ее зрачки становятся вертикальными, и знает, что его собственные – тоже.

Дверь захлопывается. Альфред кладет ладонь ему на плечо.

\- А теперь, солнышко, тебе придется Джиму все рассказать.

Брюс вздрагивает. Джим стоит у дверей гостиной – очень далеко и слишком близко. Брюсу становится холодно – впервые за все это время.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Ты сделал что?..

Брюс смотрит на собственные колени. Почему-то именно сейчас Джиму в голову вдруг ударяет ничего себе осознание – как бы он ни выглядел, как бы себя ни вел, сколько ему там лет на самом деле?

Мать вашу, да он даже не подросток еще. Он – ребенок. Маленький потерявшийся ребенок, за которым Альфред следил каждую секунду – и умудрился не уследить. Или – Джим пытается не думать об этом, но вездесущий внутренний голос напоминает об этом снова и снова, - не уследил нарочно.

«Действительно, только и ждал этого».

«Мне гораздо легче».

\- Прекратите говорить, словно меня здесь нет! - Брюс вскакивает на ноги, снося со столика чайник, чашки, сахарницу, что-то еще. Джим как завороженный смотрит на расплывающееся на персидском ковре пятно. Пахнет бергамотом, так, что хочется чихнуть. На самом деле он не знает, как выживает которую неделю на одной чашке кофе в день. Да и выживает ли на самом деле.

\- Давайте начнем сначала. Давайте во всем разберемся. Брюс, сядь, пожалуйста…

Ну да. Точно. Нужно было еще договориться с Альфредом, кто будет за плохого копа. Впрочем, понять, что об этом думает Альфред, Джим не может – и Альфред упорно игнорирует все его вопросы. Даже не дает понять, что задавать их не нужно. Не реагирует, и все.

\- Простите меня. Я не должен был этого делать, детектив Гордон.

\- Черт возьми, Брюс, ты пьешь мою кровь каждый гребаный день!

Брюс сжимается так, словно он ударить его собирается, и Джима от одной от мысли окатывает ледяным потом.

\- Я собирался сказать, что ты можешь уже, наконец, перестать думать о том, что меня нужно хотя бы иногда звать «детектив Гордон». Меня зовут Джим.

«Не должен был орать».

«Вот уж точно. Еще раз повысишь голос, сдерживаться не буду».

«Давно мне не угрожал?».

\- Перестаньте, пожалуйста. Правда. Я здесь. Не делайте так. Это… обидно. Я не могу не слушать.

«Еще как может».

Голова начинает трещать, и Джим не выдерживает. В первый раз действительно не выдерживает.

\- Так. Все. Все замолчали. Везде.

Звенящая тишина опускается на комнату словно туман. Они действительно замолкают, оба, вслух, про себя, как угодно. Молчат и смотрят на него. Две пары вертикальных зрачков – интересно, они хоть понимают, насколько это может быть страшно – со стороны.

Не Джиму. Джиму не страшно. Даже от слов Брюса – нет, не страшно, хотя он пытается отыскать хотя бы зачатки страха где-то в глубине.

\- Давай, Брюс. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне еще раз. Я хочу понять. Я не уверен, что…

Брюс кивает и тянется к нему, тянет к нему ладони – горячие и потные, - прижимает к вискам Джима. Прикосновение обжигает, но почти сразу же жар сменяется приятным теплом. Сознание словно оборачивают в вату. Причем в сладкую и липкую.

Раньше Брюс так не делал.

«Устал. По-другому не могу».

Поцелуй. Четкое ощущение, что целует он кого-то другого. Нелепая возня под одеялом. Горячие потные ладони на шее. Задравшаяся майка. Зубы, вцепившиеся в левый бок, сильно, больно, так, что ноги сводит судорогой. То ли удовольствие, то ли шок. Собственная кровь вдруг течет очень громко. Вкус не то сладкий, не то соленый. Зубы, вцепившиеся в предплечье. Зубы, вцепившиеся в шею. Очень много крови. Раскаленная чешуя, оставляющая ожоги и царапины.

Джим дергается, ладони Брюса соскальзывают ему на плечи.

«Еще не все».

«Прости, не могу».

Брюс смотрит на него, кажется, впервые – снизу вверх. Смотрит как ребенок. И это пугает гораздо больше, чем мысль о том, что ему в голову влезли и вытащили ненужные воспоминания – будто оливки вилкой из салат выковыряли.

Ну да. Пища и есть пища. Не более того.

«Неправда».  
Джим не понимает, кто это сказал.  
\- То есть…

Горло пересыхает, и взгляд автоматически цепляется за влажные пятна на ковре.

\- Что это было вообще? Ты меня до клинической смерти искусал, или?...

Джиму хочется придать своему голосу больше спокойствия, а вместо того – вместо того он звучит так, словно это ему здесь одиннадцать, и Санта-Клауса не бывает, его отец был обычным вором и коррупционером, вокруг одни лжецы, и ничто никогда не будет нормально.

Разговор с Барбарой кажется ему очень, очень далеким. Как будто ее здесь и не было вовсе. Как будто запах ее духов уже выветрился. То, что делала она, он хотя бы помнил – всегда. Даже если предпочел бы вырезать из собственного мозга ножом.

Альфред кладет ладони Брюсу на плечи, и Джим внезапно чувствует отчаянный приступ зависти. Ему бы тоже не повредила унция поддержки. Самая малость. Так, на всякий случай.

\- К тому моменту, когда я поднялся наверх, мастер Брюс, - голос у Альфреда совершенно спокойный, но Джим почему-то осознает, что это стоит ему огромных усилий, что его это тоже задело, и дело, кажется, вовсе не в том, что он не уследил за Брюсом, или хотя бы не только в этом, - слегка потерял контроль над ситуацией.

\- Слегка. Окей. Я понял.

Брюс смотрит на него исподлобья. Тяжелым взрослым взглядом. Не как мальчик, заигравшийся во взрослого. Как взрослый, абсолютно осознающий, что сделал что-то не так.   
Всего секунду. И снова – напротив него ребенок.   
Джиму вдруг становится наплевать, что случилось. Ему вдруг делается совершенно все равно – даже если бы Брюс прокусил ему глотку и сожрал его с потрохами (может ли это вообще случиться, возможно ли это физически). И Джим уверен, на все сто, на все остатки здравого рассудка, что это не внушение. Это не абстинентный синдром, делающий его куклой на веревочках.

Это что-то из словаря, что-то, похожее на «по собственной воле».

Ему вдруг становится все равно. Ему становится спокойно. Как будто кусок мозаики на место встает.

«Я не сержусь».

Хвост Брюса робко подбирается к нему и гладит колено. Альфред даже не пытается его одернуть. Альфред, все-таки делающий все правильно.

«И как тогда».

«Вылизал тебя с ног до головы, если это то, что ты хотел услышать».

Эту мысль Брюс явно не улавливает. Потому что краснеет, абсолютно по-идиотски, из них двоих только Джим.

«На войне бывали вещи и похуже».

«Ну, спасибо».

Брюс действительно не слышит – или не слушает.

Джим рассеянно гладит его хвост, почему-то вспоминая о том, что когда он прикоснулся к нему, зубчики на его кончике были мягкими. Сейчас от касания его пальцев они твердеют – и как только Джим думает об этом, Брюс моментально отдергивает хвост.

Взгляд Альфреда почему-то кажется очень красноречивым, но Джим совершенно не хочет думать, от чего.

Слишком много информации, Гордон, как сказал бы Харви. О, Харви бы еще много чего сказал.

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста.

Если бы в голосе Брюса снова звучала его излишне взрослая уверенность в себе, пережить этот бесконечный разговор было бы куда проще. Но он продолжает смотреть на него глазами ребенка, и даже вертикальные зрачки не меняют его лицо.

\- Обещайте больше не ковыряться в моей голове, хорошо? То есть… Я не уверен, что вот это вот – стирание памяти, да? Я не уверен, что мне это нравится. Но хотя бы теперь я понимаю, какого черта у меня так долго болела голова.

Джиму хочется смеяться. И это все еще его собственное желание.

Брюс кивает, Альфред гладит его по плечам, машинально. Джим перехватывает его взгляд.

Альфреду не нужно класть ладони ему на виски. Альфреду вообще ничего не нужно делать – Джим проваливается в его зрачки, как в ту самую бездну, которая вдруг сама на тебя оглядывается. И на помощь звать некого. И даже не хочется.

Брюс встает с дивана, обходит столик, садится рядом и обнимает его. Обеими руками, утыкаясь лицом в плечо, обвивая хвостом талию, прижимаясь всем телом, горячий, словно у него жар. Но у него и правда - жар.

Джим рассеянно гладит его по голове, ничего не видя перед собой.

Боли нет. Страха нет. Ничего нет вообще. Только горячей лавой текущее по коже ощущение прикосновений, вытягивающих за собой все, кроме густого, как патока, удовольствия. Кажется, он все-таки чувствовал в этот момент что-то, похожее на боль, - но совсем недолго. Остывающая на коже слюна. На животе, на ребрах, на горле, на предплечье, по солнечному сплетению. Зубы, задевающие сосок. Прихватывающие кожу. Растекающееся по телу ощущение расслабления, словно он кончил, а не практически умер. Ледяные свежие простыни. Запах открахмаленного постельного белья. Слабость и холод, постоянный холод.

Кусок мозаики, встающий на место. Похмелье – болит голова, и ты ничего не помнишь. Тебе рассказывают, что было, пока ты валялся в отключке.

Никогда в жизни не напивался до такого состояния. Напились им.

В затылке вдруг раздается очень тихий, едва слышный голос Брюса.

Голос, который, судя по всему, он изо всех сил пытается скрыть от Альфреда.

Джим судорожно сглатывает.

«Это не все».

Джим зарывается ладонью в волосы Брюса. Горячая ладонь стискивает его рубашку под пиджаком.


	22. Chapter 22

Говоришь, Томас Уэйн был странным человеком? Да начать с того, что человеком он не был вовсе, Альфи.

И знали об этом слишком многие. Кажется, это было первое и единственное условие, озвученное Альфредом в тот день, когда Томасу пришла в голову потрясающая идея предложить ему место. Никто и ни при как обстоятельствах не должен был узнать о том, что Альфред – дракон.

Тогда это казалось ему чрезвычайно важным; видимо, это было одно из последствий посттравматического стресса за все последние века войн, пришедшиеся на его долю.

Я тебе так скажу, Альфи. Твоя паранойя родилась задолго до того, как люди придумали ей мудреное название. Твоя паранойя сохранила тебе жизнь, разве нет?

\- Ты часто с ним разговариваешь? Я пытался разговаривать с родителями, но это почему-то не работает.

\- Это другое, мастер Брюс.

Действительно, так он тебе и поверил.

\- Вы не виноваты в смерти ваших родителей. Я в его смерти – виноват. К хорошим людям призраки не являются, уж поверьте мне.

\- Какая разница, что происходит у людей.

Это звучит так серьезно и грустно, что Альфред невольно улыбается.

Случившегося в последние сутки уже достаточно для того, чтобы Альфред перестал понимать, в состоянии ли он контролировать хоть что-нибудь. Почему он не двинулся с места, когда почувствовал, что происходит этажом выше, когда ощутил, что еще несколько минут – и Джима уже будет не спасти, а мастер Брюс, конечно, перекинется, и добром для него это не кончится.

Слишком рано. Слишком… нужно?

Почему Альфред ждал. Сидел, смотрел в пустоту перед собой и ждал – чего, не зная сам.

\- Ты бы не дал мне его убить. Я знаю, Альфред. Ты же остановил меня.

«Хотелось, чтобы все закончилось».

Эта не та мысль, которую в этом доме должен услышать хоть кто-нибудь, и Альфред гасит ее, как надоедливую искру, в ту же секунду, как она появляется в голове. Что именно закончилось – да если б он знал.

Уже очень давно они не разговаривают так, как прежде. Когда нужно было просто объяснить, что хорошо, а что плохо, почему не стоит расхаживать по дому в зимних ботинках, почему нужно вовремя завтракать, и какое значение имеет, кладет мастер Брюс локти на стол или нет.

Удивительный кризис веры в самого себя и в самое неподходящее время. И тем более неуместный в отношении ребенка, которого Альфред почему-то начал уважать (и любить, Альфи, давай уже ты прекратишь водить за нос меня, себя и все святое воинство) в тот момент, когда увидел. Когда мысль о том, что тебе спасли жизнь, а значит, ты в долгу и готов на все, пусть даже это все заключается в подтирании сопливого носа отпрыску неизвестно откуда взявшегося лучшего друга, переродилась в четкое, осознанное решение посвятить свою жизнь другому человеку.

Ох уж эти твои мысли о человечности, Альфи.

Цепочка так и не перетерлась – чего бы ей, если она, кажется, остается единственным, кроме мастера Брюса, связующим звеном между ним и этим бессмысленным миром, где почему-то все в итоге оказывается так сложно.

Ты прав, пить тебе не стоит. Совершенно трезвый, и без того наводишь тоску. Что с тобой сталось, старик? Не помню, чтоб ты так уж боялся шагать навстречу…

Навстречу чему.

Чему навстречу.

Не верить в судьбу оказывается очень просто – до тех пор, пока эта самая судьба не стучит в твою дверь, и ты оказываешься совершенно не готов.

\- Может, ты поэтому тогда его почуял? Поэтому его оставил?

\- Я не знаю, мастер Брюс. Может быть, и поэтому.

Они сидят на скамейке в саду, мастер Брюс смотрит на укрытый на зиму деревянным коробом фонтан (на редкость удручающее зрелище), от мороза перехватывает дыхание, и идущий изо рта пар кажется глупой пародией на дым.

«Тоже видел».

«Да».

«Ты думаешь».

«Похоже на то».

Все было куда проще, когда нужно было отличать хорошее от плохого, и не говорить о том, каким был Томас Уэйн. Когда можно было построить в холле железную дорогу, оставить мастера Брюса на попечении Марты – в кои-то веки, - и уйти в кабинет.

Тысяча бутылок бренди была не нужна, они и не напивались-то особенно. Разговаривали, и Томми (мистер Уэйн) все твердил о высшем благе, и Альфреду отчаянно хотелось пошутить о том, не перепутал ли он рыцаря с драконом, и не жмут ли ему крылья, и не побелели ли уж они часом.

«Не могу выбросить из головы».

Альфред тоже не может – воспоминание, которое и видеть никто не должен был, о котором Джим Гордон, наверное, даже не знал, что где-то там, в глубине, в подсознании, оно все еще прячется. Которое он вытеснил так глубоко, что никто не мог докопаться.

Вечер, после которого все меняется, а Джим помнит только бесконечную ночь, летящий сквозь нее автомобиль и удар, закончивший его счастливую юность и начавший не очень-то счастливую жизнь.

«Не должны были этого видеть».

«Я ему сказал. Не все, но».

«Я слышал».

Мастер Брюс прижимается к нему, кладет голову ему на плечо, и Альфред обнимает его, рукой, прижимает к себе. Воспоминание, едкое, как желчь, перетекает от одного из них к другому, словно они пытаются его растворить.

Званый ужин. Высший свет. Прокурор Готэма. Джиму четырнадцать или пятнадцать. Зачем отец взял его с собой, если никогда раньше. Томас Уэйн и его жена, на которую смотрят все вокруг. Джим смотрит на Томаса Уэйна. На выпускной все равно идти с девушкой, а смотреть можно на кого хочешь. Никто не заметит. Отец говорит и говорит. Знакомит с какими-то людьми. Томас Уэйн ему улыбается. Джим улыбается в ответ. Отец кашляет.

Оцепенение и узнавание. Что, почему, откуда. Бессмысленные ощущения. Бестактный вопрос и смеющаяся Марта, обнимающая – машинально – ладонями собственный живот. Отец, меняющийся в лице.

Ты обещал, Питер Гордон. Ты поклялся. Ты это помнишь.

\- Папа никогда не говорил мне, что сделал это.

\- Я не уверен, что он принимал эту сделку всерьез. Томас любил… ритуалы.

Покрасоваться он любил. Прыжки Томми Уэйна – не многим безобиднее, чем одиннадцатилетний мальчик на крыше собственного дома, балансирующий на носках и не знающий, взлетит он или упадет. Прыжки Томми Уэйна в праведность, спасение мира и бессмысленные, забытые даже драконами ритуалы.

Ты обещал, Питер Гордон, и ты знаешь, что твой сын принадлежит не тебе.

\- Разве так можно?

\- Как?

\- Разве можно обещать кому-то всадника?

Еще и браки по расчету бывают, малец, не поверишь. У твоих родителей тоже, может, не сразу стерпелось и слюбилось.

Альфред закрывает глаза и открывает снова. Начинает идти снег – и тает над их головами, и испаряется прежде, чем касается волос. Голос Реджи все меньше походит на голос его совести, и спасительная мысль о том, что воспоминания всегда лучше реальности, не спасает ни от чего.

\- Выходит, что можно.

\- И ты никогда с таким не сталкивался? Я думал…

\- Нет, мастер Би. С чем-то и я никогда не сталкивался.

Выходит, что все это было в высшей степени бессмысленно и безрассудно. Особенно умирать, не говоря ничего, не рассказывая ни о чем – оставляя все течь, как река, в одном-единственном направлении. Вот только не говоря, где она, эта река, и нужно ли по ней вообще плыть.

\- У моих родителей не было всадников. И у тебя не было. Зачем он мне?

Альфред снова прикусывает ненужную, бессмысленную улыбку.

\- Вроде бы мы говорим о Джиме Гордоне. Вроде бы вы еще вчера боялись, что он вернется к мисс Кин и оставит…

«Оставит нас».

Мастер Брюс кивает, садится ровно, смотрит перед собой. А потом вдруг спрашивает, так, словно это единственное, что действительно волновало его все это время:

\- Что же, в снежки мы больше никогда не поиграем?

\- Только в перчатках, мастер Би. И со временем станет легче, - Альфред прижимает губы к его виску, так, как делал в детстве, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него температуры. – Вот сейчас вы вовсе и не горите.

Это неправда, и они оба это знают – лоб мастера Брюса все еще куда горячее, чем должен был бы быть.

«Ужин готов».

Голос Джима звучит тихо и едва различимо, но слышат они его оба. И это беспокоит Альфреда куда сильнее, чем полустертое, полузабытое воспоминание Джима Гордона, в котором он – теперь уже ясно почему, - слышит бесшумный разговор своего отца и Томаса Уэйна, рыцаря Готэма, оказавшегося на самом деле драконом.

Какая ирония. Каков ублюдок.

Потрясающая у тебя способность находить друзей, Альфи, не правда ли.

За все пятьсот лет Альфред слышал о чем-то подобном два или три раза; никто уже давно не хочет никаких связей с людьми, и чем дальше, тем сильнее они отдаляются друг от друга. Он один почему-то только бесконечно оказывается ближе к человеческим сыновьям, чем ему бы того хотелось. Да и только ли человеческим.

\- И как это объяснить детективу… Джиму?

\- Не нужно. Когда вы обратитесь, он сам все увидит и поймет. Именно так это и работает.

Мастер Брюс кивает; радости в нем нет, ни капли, ни вздоха.

«Я никуда не уйду».

Он цепляется за него – ладонью за руку, хвостом за плечо, - и все равно, кажется, не верит.

И вдруг говорит, с этой своей детской уверенностью, снова вздернув подбородок, не похожий ни на мать, ни на отца, только на самого себя:

\- Я знаю, почему папа это сделал.

Альфред ничего не говорит.

\- Он думал, кому-то нужно будет быть рядом со мной. Служить и защищать, да, так говорят про всадников?

\- Да, солнышко.

\- Так вот. Когда это было? Двенадцать лет назад? Папа еще не знал про тебя. Тебя тогда еще не было.

Да. Так и есть. Меня тогда еще не было.

Голос Реджи наконец-то звучит, как его, Альфреда, собственный.


	23. Chapter 23

Все должно стать проще, но проще отчего-то не становится. Дни скатываются в бесконечное ожидание. Когда Брюс раньше думал о том, что однажды сможет обернуться, по-настоящему, как Альфред, как мама и папа, это делало его счастливым.

Теперь – нет. Как будто каким-то непостижимым образом это все испортит и поломает.

Он думает об этом перед сном, ворочаясь в постели, сбивая простыни и скидывая одеяло на пол.

Жарко, нестерпимо, невыносимо жарко, иногда Брюсу кажется, он плавает в собственном поту и просыпается от звука своего собственного колотящегося где-то в глотке сердца.

Он думает об этом по утрам, просыпаясь один.

Всадник не всадник, Джим спит теперь в другой комнате, и иногда Брюс мысленно дотягивается до него и всегда слышит в ответ «Спокойной ночи», и у Джима спокойный, тихий, теплый голос.

Все кажется неправильным.

Брюс не хочет обращаться – и не хочет, чтобы Джим смотрел на него, чтобы узнал его, чтобы все понял.

Если бы он мог, он непременно вернулся бы в прошлое – или стер бы память самому себе, чтобы забыть о том, как стоял в углу комнаты, сходя с ума от голода и страха, чувствуя, как хвост Альфреда стискивает его собственный. Как когда-то давно Альфред держал его за руку, когда ему было страшно засыпать.

Брюсу снова страшно засыпать – он боится проснуться драконом, совершенно отчетливо и осознанно он чувствует, что не хочет этого. Всегда хотел, с самого детства, все ждал и ждал, когда же это случится. Горевал, когда вдруг осознал, что родители этого не увидят.

Не теперь. Теперь Брюсу хочется вернуться назад – в те несколько дней между гибелью мамы и папы, их похоронами и приездом Джима. В те несколько дней, когда в мире был только дом, он сам – и Альфред.

Когда весь мир вдруг сжался до гостиной, огня в камине и игры в шахматы.

«Пожалуйста».

«Хорошо».

Три часа утра, и Альфред откликается на его зов в ту же секунду, как Брюс думает о нем. Быстрее, чем раньше, гораздо быстрее – и все равно медленно, слишком медленно, через долю секунды, когда Брюс успевает уже пожалеть о том, что побеспокоил его.

Брюс не помнит, когда Альфред научил его играть в шахматы. Просто однажды деревянная доска и фигурки обрели смысл – до того он просто играл в них, как в солдатиков и машинки. Переживал, когда потерял черного коня и боялся не найти, пока папа не вернулся домой.

Нашел, в конце концов. В детстве Брюс почему-то никак не мог понять, почему у коня нет всадника.

Сейчас – они с Альфредом сидят в гостиной, ему жарко, но он все равно просит растопить камин, - Брюс вертит фигурку в руках несколько секунд, прежде чем поставить на доску.

«Не подслушивай».

«И не думал».

Это оказывается удивительно сложно – отключиться, не цепляться, гасить малейшее желание забраться Альфреду в мысли. Он не закрывается от него, а потому сделать это оказывается еще труднее.

В голове звенящая, идеальная тишина.

Брюс не помнит, когда такое бывало в последний раз, и не может понять, пугает его это ощущение или наоборот, радует.

Левая лопатка чешется, и Брюс недовольно поправляет плед, наброшенный на плечи. Ему не холодно, конечно, но играть в шахматы в одних пижамных штанах как-то невежливо и решительно невозможно.

Альфред смотрит куда-то в сторону – и все равно улыбается.

\- Эй! Не слушай!

\- Я пытаюсь, мастер Брюс. Я уже говорил вам, что вы удивительно громко думаете.

\- Вовсе нет.

Партия не складывается. Брюс чувствует, что тишина не дает ему сосредоточиться. Чувствует себя так, словно перекрыли кислород, и он все пытается и пытается вынырнуть из-под толщи кипящей воды, чтобы как следует вздохнуть.

\- Когда вы были маленьким, в жизни не хотели играть черными.

Брюс пожимает плечами. Вслух они обмениваются ничего не значащими фразами, и он ловит себя на том, что в каждой ищет скрытый смысл, чтобы зацепиться за него, окунуться в него, в очередной раз сказать себе – вот это знает только Альфред. Это поймет только Альфред. Это только мое – и его. Только наше.

Как будто то, что сделал отец, как будто эта странная сделка, описание которой проще встретить в сказке, чем в одной из тех книг, которые Брюс проглатывает одну за другой каждый день, вдруг разнесла их по разные стороны стеклянной стены толщиной с почтовый листок.

Почти незаметное на глаз, удивительно прочное стекло. Если прижать к нему ладони, почувствуешь жар, но пробиться не сможешь.

\- Расскажи мне про Реджи, - говорит Брюс, лишь бы хоть что-то из сказанных вслух слов вдруг стало иметь значение. – Пожалуйста.

Брюс ждет, что Альфред промолчит – или откажется. Или сделает вид, что не слышал. Или поступит еще одним из десятка возможных способов.

Он даже не уверен, что хочет слышать.

Альфред снимает с доски поверженного черного коня. Брюс следит за движением его кисти – смотрит на пальцы, на ладонь, на золотой перстень с гербом. Это не их герб, и раньше он никогда не спрашивал Альфреда, чей он. Кажется, и сейчас он смотрит на него только потому, что это золото.

\- Он был моим другом, - Альфред смотрит на доску, и его голос звучит так глухо, что Брюс не знает, слышит ли его вслух, или все-таки у себя в голове. – А потом предал меня. А после – погиб. Не самая интересная история.

Брюс не успевает даже кивнуть – ловит взгляд Альфреда и чувствует, как под ребрами скручивается тугой кипящий водоворот.

Запах гниющих яблок. Стук копыт. Звон оружия. Крики. Огонь. Жар, пожирающий изнутри. Смех – лающий, некрасивый смех, который звучит в ушах еще долго. Осыпающиеся камни и выжженная трава. Боль в левом боку, тянущая, жгучая боль. Промокшая от крови повязка. Идти, идти, идти, только вперед. Не думая и не останавливаясь. Цепочка в ладони врезается в кожу. То ли ледяная, то ли раскаленная, не разберешь.

Пробоина в чешуе, о которой мама велела не спрашивать.

\- Реджи хотел тебя убить?

\- О нет. Если бы Реджи хотел меня убить, мастер Брюс, мы бы с вами даже не познакомились, уж поверьте мне. Я бы давно сгнил на дне какого-нибудь ущелья – или испустил бы дух в той церкви, которую по недосмотру настоятеля охранял несколько лет подряд. И вполне успешно – не то, чтобы мой тогдашний наниматель мог предположить, кто я на самом деле.

Брюс кивает, словно это хоть что-то объясняет.

Они передвигают фигуры по доске, даже не глядя на нее.

Битое разноцветное стекло. Давно испустивший дух сын Божий, грустно глядящий с распятия вниз, на пропитанный кровью деревянный пол.

\- Я, конечно, не догнал его. Не знаю, кто его этому научил, сам бы он никогда не догадался о золоте, да и о том, как и куда бить, тоже. И о том, чем пропитать перед этим кинжал.

Брюс вдруг очень четко осознает, что никто – ни единая живая душа, - никогда не слышал этого рассказа прежде. Ни мама, ни папа, ни все те люди – или не то, чтобы люди, - которых Альфред знал прежде. Никто не знает этого. Эти слова никогда не произносились.

Ему хочется попросить Альфреда замолчать. Как будто если он не расскажет ему, окажется, что на самом деле ничего этого не было.

Брюс знает, что это не так.

Брюс знает, что слова ничего не значат.

\- Я шел за ним, кажется, три или четыре дня. Просто шел на запах. Мне не нужно было обращаться, чтобы найти его, да я и не смог бы тогда. Я нашел бы его где угодно хоть тысячу лет спустя, проживи он столько.

Суконное донышко ферзя мягко стучит о доску.

\- В конце концов, я его догнал. Или Реджи позволил мне себя догнать, что куда как вероятнее.

Больше Альфред ничего не говорит – или Брюс просто не слышит, вдруг чувствуя, как по лицу полощет дождь и ветер, как легкие стискивает от боли, как пульсирует рана в боку.

Нет, Альфред не убивал Реджи – не подталкивал к краю обрыва, не всаживал нож ему в глотку, даже не сказал ему ничего и ни о чем не спросил.

\- Мне до сих пор кажется, что он просто оступился.

Брюс не знает, точно ли Альфред говорит о том, что они оба сейчас видят. Точно ли он имеет в виду дрогнувшую ступню, соскользнувшую с мокрого, поросшего мхом камня.

Брюс почти уверен, что нет.

\- Шах и мат, - говорит Альфред.

Брюс кивает. Воздух звенит, напрягаясь от повисающей тишины.

Время растягивается в бесконечную, туго натянутую тетиву.

Этажом выше спит Джим, Брюс знает, что ему снова снится бесконечная ночная дорога, раз за разом заканчивающаяся визгом тормозов и ударом.

В нескольких милях на север, на зеленом холме, посреди каменных ангелов и мраморных надгробий, спят его родители.

Воздух дрожит, словно трескающееся стекло.

«Иди сюда».

Альфред остается сидеть на месте. Альфред не двигается – ни когда Брюс встает, ни когда Брюс подходит к нему, ни когда Брюс наклоняется и обнимает его за шею.

Альфред закрывает глаза. И Брюс знает, что его зрачки под опущенными веками остаются человеческими, даже несмотря на то, что цепочки он не касается.

У Альфреда холодный сухой лоб, и Брюс прижимается к нему своим.

Жар спадает. Плед падает.


	24. Chapter 24

Во рту пересыхает.

Джим не то, чтобы понимает, спит он – или уже проснулся. Во рту пересыхает, майка липнет к спине. Но ему не жарко, ему фантастически холодно, словно с каждым выдохом из легких вырывается струйка морозного воздуха.

Словно он ему нужно принять какое-то решение, от которого в прямом смысле слова – мороз по коже. Но Джим понятия не имеет, о чем речь.

Джим даже не знает, проснулся он – или еще нет.

В конце концов, Джим все-таки выныривает из сна – если только это был он, - и садится на краю постели. Ступни касаются холодного паркета. В голове – влажный, потрескивающий шум.

«Ну же».

Джим понятия не имеет, кто это говорит – ощущение, что он сам.

«Ну же, хочешь ведь».

В горле застревает влажный холодный комок. Кожа снова и снова покрывается рядами мурашек – будто это у него здесь от нервов сейчас чешуя пробиваться начнет. В какой-то момент Джим ловит себя на том, что натурально трогает собственные предплечья.

Нет, ничего, кроме ноющего следа укуса на одном из них.

«Пожалуйста».

О чем вы. О чем ты. О чем – кто из вас. Что происходит.

Джим встает, словно сомнамбула. Хотя вот сейчас – слишком отчетливо понимая, что действительно проснулся, действительно двигается, делает шаг за шагом.

Так холодно, что приходится набросить халат. Это не помогает – пол под ногами все еще жжет льдом.

В этот раз действительно убили, что ли. Да черта с два.

Губы растягиваются в улыбке, но ничего естественного в ней нет, Джим не чувствует ничего, хотя бы близко напоминающего радость. Наоборот, в голове стучит, от виска до виска, горькая, давящая мигрень, разрываемая только постоянно всплывающим дымящимся «Пожалуйста» где-то в затылке.

Что – пожалуйста? Что, мать вашу, вам нужно? Что происходит?

Джим спускается – ступеньки скрипят под каждым шагом, перила лестницы под рукой становятся как будто хлипкими и едва ли не шатаются, по окну в холле скребет черными, покрытыми снегом ветвями покосившееся дерево.

Еще бы завывания ветра – и совсем проклятый дом, разве что не на холме.

Если ветер и воет где, Джим этого не слышит. Джим в принципе не слышит ничего, кроме сплетающегося у него в голове шепота – где чей голос, где чьи мысли, он не знает и не уверен, что сможет понять, даже если увидит их обоих.

«Пожалуйста»

«Нет».

«Пожалуйста».

«Не могу».

На него накатывает усталость, и Джим останавливается, сжимая виски холодными пальцами. Откуда-то берется совершенно непонятное желание выйти в сад и зарыться пальцами в снег, словно это сделает ему лучше – сейчас, когда он чувствует себя и без того замерзшим до полусмерти.

Выйти в сад, заснуть, проспать – день, а лучше два, - и все пройдет, все станет как нужно, все наладится.

«Не поможет. Сам знаешь».

Джима окатывает тихой злой яростью, такой чистой и незамутненной, какая бывает только у детей, выяснивших, что взрослые их слишком долго обманывали.

Прекратите говорить в моей голове. Немедленно перестаньте использовать мои чертовы мозги как телефонную будку.

Никто не откликается. Джим думает это снова и снова, раз за разом, но мысль, как мячик, отпрыгивает от глухой стены – как будто никого на самом деле нет, как будто он просто свихнулся на самом деле, замерев посреди холла. Со скрежетом ветвей и завыванием ветра, складывающимися в слова и голоса, раздирающие его голову изнутри.

«Страшно».

«Не бойся».

В груди начинает щемить – Джим понятия не имеет, физическое это ощущение, или очередное чертово эхо, которое он ловит, отраженное от стен. Колени слабеют и подгибаются – в итоге Джим просто сползает на пол, садится на самую нижнюю ступеньку, уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то вперед.

Никакой тебе сладкой туманной дымки; никаких тебе грез и ощущения восторга; никакой тебе подхватившей и закружившей карусели.

Только неизвестно откуда взявшееся ощущение неотвратимого, в висках стучащего бега времени.

Так и должно быть. Все правильно. Так и должно быть. Не бойся.

Джим не слышит эти мысли в своей голове – он, кажется, произносит их сам, в звенящую пустоту.

Из-за распахнутых дверей гостиной где-то вдалеке – он же помнит длину этого коридора до шага, он же мерил его шагами вдоль и поперек, - на стенах играют отблески пламени. Удушающий жар прокатывается огненной волной, и Джим – впервые за последний месяц – вдруг перестает чувствовать бесконечный, пробирающий до костей холод.

Ему вдруг становится тепло.

Тревожно, словно в голове так и тикает сорвавшийся с цепи часовой механизм, но хотя бы тепло.

«Нечего было бояться».

Холл становится меньше и светлее, хотя никто не зажигает ламп.

Джиму хочется ущипнуть себя за руку, но он не делает этого – просто моргает, словно со сна, словно видит что-то не то, словно этого быть не может.

Он все еще сидит на последней ступеньке, верхняя врезается ему в поясницу, он все еще чувствует мягкую фланель халата – и не чувствует ничего из этого. За спиной – кожаная скользкая спинка дивана, поленья трещат в камине, под руками – горячая, раскаляющаяся чешуя, но ему не больно и не страшно.

Все вдруг становится – включая его собственную кожу, - слишком маленьким и тесным. Становится слишком тяжело дышать. Под пальцами – горячая, раскаляющаяся чешуя, и глаза у него закрыты, и ожидание настолько невыносимо, насколько только может быть, если точно знаешь, что случится в конце.

«Слишком рано».

«Вовсе нет».

«Больно?».

«Ни капельки».

Восторг окатывает с головы до ног, незамутненный, как та же самая ярость несколько секунд назад. Глаза закрыты, под пальцами раскаленная чешуя, и нет, ему не страшно.

Ему никогда не было так страшно – просто поднять веки, самое естественное, о чем и не задумываешься никогда. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, ударяясь об ход часов, которые, словно живые, пульсируют в кармане.

В конце концов, жжение под пальцами становится нестерпимо щекотным.

«Посмотри».

«Пожалуйста, посмотри».

Веки поднимаются сами собой. Вертикальные зрачки, пульсирующие в пожелтевших глазах, впиваются в его собственные, словно ждут ответа на так и не заданный (ни вслух, ни мысленно) вопрос.

Пальцы прижимаются к чешуйкам, встающим от прикосновения дыбом. Крылья расправляются, и по гостиной проходит порыв ветра, едва ли не гасящий пламя в камине. Когти – пока еще не острее, чем у кошки, - впиваются в правое бедро, не пропарывая, но вполне ощутимо цепляясь за ткань брюк. Раздвоенный язык облизывает длинные узкие клыки.

Удивительно, но даже сейчас, обратившийся (наконец-то и слишком рано), мастер Брюс похож на себя, кажется, даже сильнее, чем в человеческом облике.

Когти стискиваются на бедре – это не больно, это почти щекотно.

В голове словно раскаленная спираль взрывается мысль за мыслью, по полу стучат падающие шахматные фигуры, Джим чувствует, как хвост – куда длиннее и сильнее теперь, - обвивается вокруг его предплечья, мягко впиваясь в ткань рубашки.

Ладони гладят гибкую шею, покрытую вздыбленными (успокаивающимися от прикосновения) чешуйками.

«Перекинься».

«Нельзя».

«Пожалуйста».

Вертикальные зрачки в пожелтевших глазах пульсируют только сильнее. Когда раздвоенный язык задевает ладонь, ее вовсе не хочется отдергивать.

«Пожалуйста, Альфред».

Джим облизывает пересохшие губы.

\- Нельзя, солнышко.

Сердце, кажется, пропускает удар.

Альфред, появляющийся на пороге гостиной едва ли больше, чем мгновение спустя, смотрит на него так, что кожу снова обдает морозом. За его плечом, взъерошенный и словно испуганный, стоит Брюс.

«Быть не может».


	25. Chapter 25

Пальцы стискивают цепочку так сильно, что звенья врезаются в ладонь. Альфред слышит словно сквозь шум воды свои собственные мысли, догадку за догадкой отметающиеся только потому, что случившееся сейчас может означать лишь одно.

Даже в собственной голове (которая ему больше не принадлежит), - Альфред не хочет произносить то, чего не может понять. То, чего быть не может. То, что никак не мог бы предусмотреть ни Томас Уэйн, ни Реджи Пэйн, ни все святое воинство.

Звенящие брызги воды в его голове разбиваются об одно-единственное слово.

«Холодно».

Альфред оборачивается.

У мастера Брюса стучат зубы, он переступает с ноги на ногу, трет ступни одна о другую, трет ладонями плечи. Человеческие круглые зрачки бьются о края радужки так, что глаза кажутся совершенно черными. Ни единой чешуйки, ни даже хвоста, ни отблеска пламени во взгляде.

\- Все в порядке, солнышко. Все хорошо.

Альфред говорит вслух, поднимая плед и укутывая мастера Брюса в теплую шерсть. Плед едва достает до худых торчащих коленок. Мастер Брюс, бледный, дрожащий, удивительно вдруг нескладный и неловкий, жмется к нему и утыкается лицом куда-то в шею.

Губы у него холодные и мокрые, и Альфред говорит себе, что все в порядке.

Альфред знает, что все в порядке. Альфред отлично помнит это ощущение – как и то, что никто и никогда не предупреждает тебя об этом, как и то, что ты привыкаешь к нему, как и то, старый ты дурак, что ты должен был ему сказать.

Никакого восторга, никакой радости – твое человеческое тело каждый чертов раз будет думать, что ты умер, и окатывать тебя холодом остановившейся в жилах крови.

Джим кладет ладонь ему между лопаток, и Альфред даже не спрашивает себя, почему не услышал, как он подошел.

«Могу помочь».

«Под руку не лезь».

Вот только Джим действительно может помочь. Судя по тому, что происходит у Альфреда в голове, судя по тому, что он – они оба – почувствовали, только Джим помочь и может. Причем им обоим – и ему, и мастеру Брюсу. Причем – прямо сейчас.

Альфред прижимает мастера Брюса к себе – крепче, рукой, хвостом, под поясницу, - и оборачивается к Джиму, оттягивающему ворот халата вниз.

«Не понимаю».

«Поймешь».

Кто из них говорит это, Альфред не знает – знает только, что кожа под зубами поддается очень быстро, и кровь, горячая, сладкая, почему людям она вообще кажется соленой, сладкая, сладкая, сладкая как золото, наполняет рот очень быстро.

Пальцы Джима стискивают дверной косяк. Когда Альфред отрывается от его шеи, Джим зажимает укус ладонью. Кровь сочится по его пальцам, но Альфред знает, что не задел артерию. Теперь – знает, что не задел бы, даже если бы захотел.

Теперь – знает, что не захотел бы. Почти уверен в этом.

Удержать кровь во рту, не глотая, оказывается почти невозможно.

Холодные пальцы цепляются за предплечье, словно хотят оцарапать несуществующими когтями. По руке проходят мурашки.

«Сейчас, солнышко».

Цепочка врезается в пальцы так, что кожу почти жжет. Альфред обматывает ее вокруг запястья, рывком выдергивая из пуговичной петли, стискивая часы в ладони.

Мастер Брюс даже на цыпочки приподнимается, когда Альфред, все еще осторожно придерживая его под поясницу хвостом, свободной рукой мягко оттягивает его подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Кажется, его рот теплеет с каждой каплей крови, которую он сглатывает или слизывает с губ Альфреда.

«Больно?».

Джим качает головой, и Альфреду не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть это. Он все еще не может понять, как так могло выйти, что они все упустили, почему эта чертова сделка не сработала, и как могло так выйти…

«О чем ты?».

«Неважно. Потом. Неважно».

И от того, что Джим не повторяет свой вопрос, от того, что он умолкает и соглашается, - легче не становится ничуть.

Служить и защищать. Служить дракону и защищать его сокровища.

«Вода».

\- Да, мастер Би. Все правильно. Вы все отлично помните – всегда нужно искать воду, верно?

Альфред продолжает говорить с ним, поднимая мастера Брюса на руки, подхватывая его под колени и спину, чувствуя, как он прижимается щекой к его плечу, обмякает в руках.

\- Не засыпайте, солнышко. Пожалуйста. Потерпите пару минут.

Время растягивается и сжимается, часы снова тикают слишком громко. Альфред знает, что все в порядке, знает, что все идет так, как должно, но кипящая, застаревшая тревога где-то внутри не дает ему успокоиться.

Цепочка, обмотанная вокруг запястья, душит так, словно ее вновь накинули на горло.

Джим спускается в подвал вместе с ними.

Он не оступается в полной темноте, он знает, куда идти, кажется, даже лучше, чем Альфред, почти ослепленный сейчас.

Мастер Брюс вздрагивает у него в руках и приподнимает голову.

\- Вот так, солнышко. Мы уже пришли.

«Помоги мне».

Из ссадины шее Джима все еще сочится кровь, и ноздри мастера Брюса дергаются, и он – снова, как в самый первый раз, - тихо урчит, когда Джим подходит ближе и протягивает ему окровавленную ладонь.

Альфред физически чувствует, как холодные ноги и плечи мастера Брюса теплеют с каждым движением его языка, пока он слизывает кровь.

«Еще?».

«Не нужно».

Джим кивает.

Альфред осторожно опускает мастера Брюса на бортик бассейна и смотрит – готовый в любой момент кинуться и подхватить его, - как он осторожно соскальзывает в воду. Снова, как и всегда – с головой, вниз, выпуская ряд пузырьков с каждой капелькой кислорода.

Замирает, прижимаясь ступнями к теплым камням на дне.

И выныривает обратно – все еще бледный, все еще почти испуганный, но почти что с улыбкой.

«Помоги ему».

Мастер Брюс смотрит на Джима.

«Мне не больно».

«Неважно».

Джим пожимает плечами, развязывает пояс халата, снимает его, неаккуратно бросая на пол. Струйка крови красной полосой прочерчивает майку и стекает на пижамные брюки, сливаясь с полоской на них. Он снова отклоняет голову к плечу, подставляя горло.

Альфред разжимает пальцы и убирает цепочку в карман.

Джим закрывает глаза, когда он вылизывает ему горло. Закрывает глаза – и снова сжимает его предплечья руками. Прижимается к нему. Приподнимается на цыпочки.

Как часто ты путал жажду человеческой крови с жаждой человеческой близости, Альфи.

Альфреду хочется смеяться, даже если смех будет лающим и некрасивым.

Мастер Брюс шлепает ладонями по воде, и Альфреду не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы почувствовать, что у того снова вытягивается хвост, и кожа уже не ледяная, нет, снова – теплая, нагревающая собой воду вокруг.

В конце концов, есть только один способ проверить.

Укус на шее Джима затягивается, Альфред проводит языком по свежему шраму в последний раз – и отступает от него на шаг.

«Дай руку».

Джим протягивает раскрытую ладонь, молча. И сжимает пальцы, удерживая в ней почти раскаленные часы и цепочку.

Мастер Брюс следит за ними так пристально, что Альфреду покалывает кожу.

«Да, солнышко, да».

«Но как же».

«Узнаем».

Джим не сводит с него глаз – ни пока Альфред раздевается, ни пока складывает аккуратной стопкой собственную одежду, ни в тот момент, когда отступает на шаг, зная, каким маленьким и тесным вскоре станет все вокруг, и опускает веки.

Когда Альфред открывает глаза (секунду, минуту, вечность спустя), Джим все еще смотрит на него.

Ни жажды, ни голода, ни желания разорвать на части. Джим Гордон прижимает свободную ладонь к его лбу – Альфред наклоняет голову, кажется, даже раньше, чем понимает, что делает это.

«Твой?».

«Наш».


	26. Chapter 26

Сколько бы Брюс ни старался, снова обернуться оказывается не так-то легко. Он напрягается, чувствует, как то левая лопатка, то правое колено покрывается чешуей – и тут же снова становится вполне человеческим, бледным и бессмысленным.

\- Если будете сидеть на сквозняке вот так, то скорее заболеете, мастер Би, чем перекинетесь.

\- Я порвал уже достаточное количество одежды за последние недели.

\- И все же оденьтесь. Серьезно вам говорю, вы не хотите знать, в какую мороку превращается насморк не в человечьей шкуре.

\- Никогда не видел, чтоб ты болел.

\- Чтоб я спал, вы тоже никогда не видели.

У Брюса в голове не укладывается, почему Альфред ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Почему он такой же, как и всегда – спокойный, рассудительный, уверенный во всем. Как будто ровным счетом ничего не изменилось.

«От радости прыгать?».

«Хоть немножечко».

Альфред улыбается – одними глазами, - и качает головой.

«Оденься».

Брюс не может вот так, глупо и по-человечески, замерзнуть – и почти уверен, что заболеть не сможет тоже. Но все же он слезает с подоконника, затворяет окно, натягивает сложенную на кровати одежду. Когда и откуда Альфред умудряется взять ту, что теперь будет ему в пору, Брюс не знает – но думать об этом ему совершенно не хочется.

Хочется думать о том, что когда он, наконец, перекинется – хоть на сколько-нибудь устойчивый срок, - Альфред сможет отдохнуть. Альфред сможет выспаться. Альфред сможет перестать беспокоиться о нем.

«Никогда».

«Эй!».

Брюс даже не сразу понимает, что это говорит Джим.

«Нехорошо подслушивать».

«Даже не думал».

В затылке свербит, словно Брюс перегрелся на солнце, - теперь отличить голос Альфреда от голоса Джима оказывается гораздо сложнее. Они, конечно, звучат по-разному, но в голосе Джима вдруг появляется твердая, спокойная уверенность, которой там никогда раньше не было.

Как будто за одну ночь он изменился сильнее, чем за последние несколько месяцев.

С другой стороны, наверное, именно так и бывает, когда ты встречаешь свою судьбу.

Брюс не знает, что чувствует, - кроме того, что злится на себя, бесконечно злится за теплящееся где-то в глубине воспоминание о том, как Альфред сказал, что всадник ему не нужен. Что в судьбу он не верит. Что он никуда не уйдет.

\- Получается, - Джим появляется на пороге комнаты, у распахнутой двери, в тот момент, когда Брюс застегивает последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, - кем бы я ни был, я мешаю тебе?

\- С чего вы это взяли?

У него вздрагивает голос – глупо и неуместно, у Брюса вздрагивает голос – так, как не дрожал, даже когда ломался.

«Неправда».

\- То, что вы теперь слышите все, что я думаю, не значит, что это нужно делать.

\- Я не слушаю, Брюс. Ты слишком громко думаешь.

Прежде, чем Брюс понимает это, его хвост яростно сносит стопку книг с прикроватной тумбочки. Так, словно он никогда не оборачивался, словно он ребенок и контролировать себя не умеет. Словно его раздирает ревность – дурацкая, неуместная ревность, похожая на ту, что появлялась по вечерам, когда родители по очереди целовали его в лоб и уходили на всю ночь.

Когда Брюсу больше всего хотелось, чтобы каждый из них принадлежал только ему, а вовсе не друг другу.

Джим смотрит на него – не виновато, не сердито, спокойно и почти грустно.

\- Я не понимаю, что случилось. Серьезно, Брюс. Я не силен во всем этом. Ничего подобного со мной никогда не было. Последние десять лет моей жизни научили меня разве что тому, что я никому не нужен и совершенно бесполезен, поэтому… Я не очень-то знаю, что теперь делать. И уж точно я не хочу тебе мешать. Никогда. Ни в чем.

В какой-то момент Брюсу кажется, это самая длинная фраза из тех, что Джим сказал ему за все то время, что провел в поместье.

Когда все, что он в нем видел, сводилось к текущей по венам сладкой горячей крови, было куда как проще – Брюс знал, что должен делать, а что – нет. Что делать теперь, он не знает. И спрашивать у Альфреда не хочет – хотя бы потому, что почти уверен – Альфред знает не больше него.

«Как это вообще».

Джим пожимает плечами и улыбается – неловко, словно у него зубы болят. Брюс садится на край кровати – за окном идет снег, огромными белыми комьями, такой, какой обычно бывает только на открытках и в старых фильмах вроде того, что они смотрели с родителями в тот вечер.

«Скучаешь?».

«Теперь уже меньше».

\- Я похож на отца?

\- Я видел его один раз в жизни, Брюс. Но, - Джим подходит и садится рядом с ним, и Брюс машинально придвигается ближе, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, - мне кажется, ты гораздо больше похож на мать.

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что так говорит Альфред.

«Неправда».

Брюс знает это и без слов.

\- Может, хоть ты объяснишь мне, что случилось?

\- Ты совсем не испугался?

«Нечестно – вопросом на вопрос».

«Скажи».

\- Нет. Я почувствовал себя на своем месте. Точно так же, как в тот момент, когда Альфред впервые меня укусил. Точно так же, как в тот момент, когда ты в самый первый раз пил мою кровь. Разве что, - Джим откашливается, и Брюс вдруг ловит себя на том, что толком не разбирает, что он говорит, просто прислушивается к тембру, снова и снова, чувствуя, как по затылку маршируют рядами мурашки, без намека на чешую, - разве что в тот момент, когда я его увидел, у меня не было ощущения, что меня накачали наркотиками. Напротив. Давно не помню, когда был в настолько трезвом рассудке.

«Красивый».

Каждый из них притворяется, что это подумал второй, и Брюс понимает, что врать Джиму, кажется, больше тоже не может.

Но они притворяются – каждый ради другого.

Брюс даже не смотрит на него. Просто разворачивается и обнимает обеими руками.

Почему, уткнувшись Джиму в рубашку, Брюс вдруг начинает плакать, он не знает. А потом понимает, что не от боли, не от обиды и не от злости. Кажется, от облегчения он не плакал еще никогда.

Папа вернулся, бьется у него в голове, хотя мама еще ничего не сказала. Не умеет делать сюрпризы. Улыбается так, что слепит глаза. Смеется, хотя Брюс не делает ничего смешного, просто смотрит на него и смеется. Папа вернулся, пахнет песком и жарой, он еще даже не переступил порог, а уже. Пахнет медью. Пахнет солью. Папа вернулся, вернулся, вернулся. Брюс не помнит, как давно он уехал. Знает только, что папа врач, что это важно и что он кого-то спас – наверняка, так говорит мама, так и есть. Белый конь, которому не нужен всадник. Единственная фигура на доске, которая может летать над всеми остальными. Другие Брюсу неинтересны. Другие – просто игрушки.

Папа загорелый, и пахнет солнцем, и пахнет усталостью, и поднимает его на руки, и целует маму в щеку, и они оба смеются, и их улыбки выцветают, как фотография на солнце.

Брюс не знает, что значит «дворецкий», ему впервые непонятно, о чем говорят родители, и почему-то тревожно. Брюс не знает, что такое тревога, мама трогает его лоб ладонью, но температуры у него нет.

Он просыпается от того, что прикусывает кончик хвоста во сне. Мама не ругается, не говорит, что будут гости, и не велит его спрятать. Мама улыбается, папа смеется, они никогда в жизни не были такими счастливыми, Брюс не знает, помнит ли это, или тонким слоем смешивает свои воспоминания с рекламой, которую видел когда-то в городе, с рекламой, изображающей идеальную семью.

Брюс знает, что помнит каждый вздох, каждый жест и каждое слово.

Помнит голубые глаза – он никогда не видел таких, прозрачных, как небо в горах, куда папа возил его совсем маленьким.

Помнит смуглую кожу (папа вдруг кажется бледным), помнит улыбку, настоящую, самую настоящую улыбку, - и протянутую ладонь настолько больше его собственной, что жать ее почти страшно.

«Он все, что у меня есть».

Брюс ждет, что Джим кивнет.

Как будто на мысли о том, что кроме Альфреда нет никого и ничего, строится весь мир, и вот сейчас только от Джима Гордона зависит, рухнет это хрупкое равновесие – слоны, черепахи, гравитация, Божий замысел, - или нет.

Джим должен кивнуть.

Джим должен покачать головой.

Джим не делает ни того, ни другого - только обнимает его крепче. Его кожа пахнет снегом и свободой - точно так же пах Альфред, когда Брюс увидел его впервые.

«Здравствуй, солнышко».


	27. Chapter 27

\- Если я и не понимаю чего-то до сих пор, так это почему ты…

\- Я не уверен, Джим, что слово «шарахаться» наиболее полно описывает мое поведение по отношению к тебе в последние месяцы. Более того, я уверен, что оно совершенно не подходит.

Джим пожимает плечами и притягивает к себе чашку с чаем. Рука почему-то дрожит, и на скатерть падают две или три капли. Альфред поджимает губы.

«Поаккуратнее».

«Серьезно?».

\- То есть теперь я могу в принципе ничего не говорить? Никогда? Ты и так все услышишь?

\- Ну, не то, чтобы что-то сильно изменилось, верно?

Расслабленность, спокойствие и уверенность Альфреда кажутся не то, чтобы пугающими. Но нет, именно такими они вдруг и кажутся. Вроде бы Джиму они должны передаваться автоматически (он понятия не имеет, что и как должно быть, он вообще до сих пор не понял, что случилось, и почему ему не хочется бегать по стенам и орать).

Но вот что-то не передаются.

\- Может быть, потому, что я не так спокоен, как тебе кажется.

\- В жизни не думал, что услышу это от тебя вслух.

Альфред пожимает плечами, садится напротив (кухня продолжает казаться Джиму самым уютным местом во всем доме), подталкивает в его сторону тарелку с сэндвичами.

Пять утра, самое время позавтракать. Но спать Джиму больше не хочется, и просыпается он отдохнувшим настолько, насколько вспомнить не может, когда в последний раз был.

\- Давай начнем сначала.

\- Давай.

Избавиться от ощущения, что вместо человека за ним наблюдает саркастичное клыкастое чудовище с удивительно приятной на ощупь чешуей, оказывается очень сложно, как и сглотнуть чай.

\- Как грубо.

\- На животное ты похож еще меньше. Мы вообще вслух разговариваем, или?

\- Это важно?

Важно, черт, конечно, важно. Все важно. Каждая мелочь важна, когда ощущение, что тебе всю жизнь перетряхнули, дернув за ноги и сбросив с крыши. Причем ты почему-то не умер, нет, проснулся целый и здоровый, как будто и не было последних нескольких лет, когда ты был пустым местом и из кожи вон рвался хотя бы самому себе доказать, что не зря воздух тратишь.

\- Почему ты не спал с мисс Кин?

\- Почему ты не убил Реджи?

«В пинг-понг играем».

«Нравится, как улыбаешься».

\- Никогда не слышал о том, чтобы к всаднику прилагались настолько отвратительные манеры и абсолютное неумение вести беседу.

\- Я вообще не очень понял, что ты только что сказал. Серьезно, может, у вас книжка какая-нибудь есть? С картинками? Про то, как нам теперь дальше с этим жить.

Альфред улыбается. Не вежливо, не так, как все это время – снисходительно и всепонимающе. Просто по-человечески (ха-ха) улыбается. Берет его за запястья (руки перестают дрожать) обеими руками, сжимает их в своих ладонях (у него горячие, очень горячие пальцы) – и внимательно смотрит прямо в глаза.

Если бы было перед кем, еще бы и похвастался, наверное. Квартира, стоящая больше, чем он заработает в ближайшие лет десять, думать про это неловко, не думать не получается. Первые пару недель просыпался с мыслью, что все это чрезвычайно злой розыгрыш. Запах лилий, на которые вроде бы была аллергия, но можно привыкнуть. Что-то с тобой не так. И мне это «не так» очень нравится. Удивительное спокойствие, когда у него пульс в ушах колотится, и ощущение, что вернулся в старшую школу. То есть в то время, когда на него еще хоть кто-то обращал внимание. Как это ты ее отхватил, удивленным прокуренным голосом. Повезло. Так повезло, что можно забыть о том, что по утрам хочется разбить голову о зеркало и ничего не помнить о том, что было ночью. Когда синяки под глазами, царапины на спине и женский смех в затылке, от которого скоро начнется нервный тик. У них все было прекрасно. У них все было лучше всех. Когда-нибудь мы обязательно поженимся, детка, ты слишком хороший, чтобы я тебя упустила. Но что-то с тобой не так, и я это найду, и тогда мы здорово повеселимся. Еще лучше, чем сейчас.

«Скажем так».

Альфред все еще держит Джима за запястья, но сейчас остановить этот поток желчью в глотке плещущихся воспоминаний оказывается куда легче, чем можно было бы подумать.

«Женщин она хотела больше».

\- Мать никогда не говорила, что ты просто слишком хорош для них всех?

\- Она со мной после смерти отца вообще не разговаривала. Не то, чтобы со мной хоть кто-то всерьез после этого разговаривал.

Альфред внезапно отпускает его запястье – и кладет ладонь ему на лоб. Это кажется куда более странным, чем все, что случилось с ноября. Горячая, сухая ладонь, оттягивающая напряжение.

Джим не спрашивает, как это работает. Может, так работают все прикосновения от тех, кому не все равно.

\- Так получилось, что в отличие от остальных, мисс Кин не отталкивало, а притягивало то, что все остальные чувствовали только подсознательно. Не так с тобой было одно неосторожное обещание.

У Джима пересыхает во рту. В голове становится тесно – мысль, падающая, словно камень в воду, занимает все сознание, так, что от нее расходятся круги.

«И ты».

«И я».

\- Что, это тоже было записано в какой-нибудь волшебной книжке, которую никто никогда в глаза не видел? Что ты будешь дворецким Уэйнов, что меня возьмут-таки в полицию, что я заставлю Харви поднять зад и ехать на вызов, что ты приедешь за Брюсом и что – учуешь меня? Увидишь? Так?

«Прекрасно знаешь, что именно учуял».

«Нелепо».

\- Вроде как судьба обычно выбирает самый легкий путь. А у нас обоих было не то, чтобы очень много времени ходить по пабам.

Джим все еще не может сформулировать. Ничего вообще не может сформулировать. А как же. А почему. Как вообще. Что за. Даже не вопросы, оборванные фразы, одна за другой перестающие иметь смысл. То есть вот так, да. То есть так и должно было. Но как вообще.

\- Если ты скажешь что-нибудь про браки, свершающиеся на небесах, я буду вынужден сообщить тебе, что в приличном обществе так шутить перестали уже примерно триста лет как. Живой свидетель к твоим услугам.

\- Не то, чтобы то, что я чувствую все это время, напоминало мне простую дружескую привязанность. Это что, побочный эффект?

Альфред убирает ладонь, и голова снова наливается свинцом. Джим вдруг понимает, что сказал вовсе не то, что собирался.

Альфред убирает со стола чашки.

\- Вот поэтому я и не убил Реджи. Из-за побочных эффектов.


	28. Chapter 28

Реджи Пейн не изменяет себе – когда он нужен больше всего, он перестает появляться. Альфред все еще не верит в судьбу, совпадения и предначертанное будущее, а вот в то, что через посредника с собственной совестью договориться было проще, поверить приходится.

Старый павильон в саду, позади дома, куда никто из слуг и даже садовник не заглядывали уже лет пять, превращается в навязчивую идею.

Последний раз такую усталость Альфред чувствовал в тот день, когда, наконец, смог перекинуться после нескольких лет бесплодных попыток. Почему действие раны от отравленного кинжала и происходящее сейчас оказывает на него одинаковое действие – так а велика ли на самом деле разница.

Устоявшееся мировосприятие трещит по швам (в чем-то себе можно уже и признаться), и то, что радиоприемник в его голове свихнулся, сменил частоту вещания и ловит теперь каждой шорох, раздающийся в доме, ничуть не облегчает этот процесс.

«Если думаешь, что что-то изменилось…».

«Без унизительных объяснений можно? Достаточно уже, честно».

Они делают два шага вперед – и четыре шага назад, и Альфред понятия не имеет, кто ведет. Но тишина в подсознании услужливо подсказывает, что будь его воля (не слишком ли быстро смирился, что теперь – не только его), шаги были бы только назад.

Сколько можно отрицать происходящее, Альфред знает слишком хорошо. В последний раз затянулось на несколько десятков лет. Впрочем, отчего-то кажется, что сейчас так щедро временем разбрасываться не стоит.

Еще одна навязчивая идея, которую стоило бы не только убрать, но и на ключ запереть.

Джим не спрашивает, можно ли войти в комнату, - он открывает дверь, заходит внутрь, также бесшумно затворяет ее за собой. Подходит к тумбочке, достает из верхнего ящика (как будто знает, но на самом деле – знает же теперь) часы и цепочку, убирает в карман.

«Верни».

Джим качает головой.

«Нужно выспаться».

«Пойди к черту, будь добр».

Альфред сидит на краю застеленной кровати, одетый, успевший расстегнуть одну пуговицу на жилете. Часы тикают даже в кармане Джима так громко, что начинает подташнивать.

\- Я не знаю, как вся эта хрень работает. Знаю точнее, но не больше, чем ты мне показываешь.

«Считай, что ни черта».

\- Вот именно. Но я скоро сам пойду и рухну в снег в саду, если ты этого не сделаешь. Пожалуйста.

«Пожалуйста», эхом раздается в затылке, и это не Джим, это «Пожалуйста» робкое и тихое, как будто мастер Брюс спит, или совсем не хочет, чтоб его услышали, или и то, и другое.

Джим присаживается на корточки и кладет руки Альфреду на колени.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Совершенно нелепые обстоятельства и абсолютно неуместная просьба.

\- У меня есть и другая. Но на нее ты ответишь то же самое.

«Во всем теперь разбираешься».

\- Просто больше нет ощущения, что я разговариваю через бетонную стену.

Альфред знает, что это, на самом деле, будет касаться теперь любого человека. Знает, что Джиму будет значительно проще даже дышать. А если он когда-нибудь вернется в полицию, его никто толком и не узнает.

\- Не то чтобы знали раньше.

«Убери руки».

Джим качает головой.

\- Когда я мог тебя загипнотизировать, все было куда проще.

\- Ты часто эту возможность использовал?

«Давай, скажи, что стрелки на брюках замну».

У Джима горячие ладони, и Альфред слишком хорошо понимает, что из-за этого ощущения, из-за того, как они едва ли не жгутся через ткань, в комнате их как будто становится трое.

Их теперь все время трое, и если объяснить себе, почему он все это время так хорошо слышал Джима, Альфред может, то слабая ниточка в виде проглоченной крови никак не является причиной, по которой каждая мысль мастера Брюса яркой вспышкой взрывается в его собственной голове вот уже который день.

Да, мастер Брюс с трудом контролирует свои мысли. Да, конечно, он растет и не знает, как справиться с обрушившимися на него эмоциями и ощущениями. Да, именно так все и должно быть.

Слишком давно не был в обществе других драконов. Слишком подозрителен ко всему, включая самого себя. Особенно самого себя.

Давай, Реджи, скажи мне, что я упускаю.

\- Попробуй раз в жизни поговорить с теми, кто еще жив.

Джим моргает, и Альфред задерживает дыхание. Тишина – абсолютная, звенящая, как разбивающийся хрусталь, - в подсознании, сознании, мыслях, везде. И обрушивается, как ливень. Сходит, как чертова лавина в горах, без предупреждения и неотвратимо.

«Если ты в этом уверен».

«Пожалуйста».

Джим Гордон, который никогда в жизни больше не хотел ничего просить, встает на колени.

«Перестань».

«Пожалуйста».

Джим снова моргает.

Вот, значит, как.

Руки кажутся свинцовыми, Альфред гладит его по щеке, кладет руку на плечо и, глядя в глаза, просит - мысленно, вслух, всеми возможными способами.

\- Солнышко, остановитесь.

Пальцы Джима стискивают его колени, он вздрагивает, дергается, так, что Альфред удерживает его обеими руками - и неловко садится на пятки, глядя на него невидящими, снова синими глазами с совершенно обычными человеческими зрачками.

\- Что случилось? Голова раскалывается.

\- Ложись.

Что-то все-таки становится проще – Джим не спорит, ничего больше не спрашивает, не выясняет, молча кивает, молча принимает протянутую руку, поднимается, почти падает на постель.

То есть – не молча. То есть – не покорно. Просто впервые за все это время доверяя.

Засыпает – едва ли хотя бы секундой позже после того, как закрывает глаза.

Нужно бы забрать цепочку, но сейчас – некогда. Альфред выходит в коридор.

Не нужно даже спрашивать, принюхиваться или звать – Альфред прекрасно знает, что спальня мастера Брюса совершенно пуста.

Окно снова и снова хлопает, распахиваясь от ветра, под ним, на полу – скомканная пижама, и хорошо, если кое-кому хватило ума не подпалить шторы от ярости. Но если хватило сил подчинить себе человеческое сознание, по-настоящему, вот так, как сам Альфред научился на третьем десятке лет, значит, хватит сил и взлететь.

Только бы хватило сил взлететь.

О том, насколько это невоспитанно, вот так бесцеремонно и беспардонно вломиться в чужое тело, они поговорят потом. Как и о том, почему вообще мастеру Брюсу удалось это сделать. Даже если бы ничего теперь не значащее обещание отца Джима имело какой-то вес, дракон не может управлять своим всадником. Не так. Не настолько.

Мысли, мысли, бестолковые человеческие мысли, роящиеся в голове, не имеющие сейчас никакого значения, и хорошо, что не взял цепочку, человеческое тело ничем сейчас ему не поможет, уставшее и постаревшее.

Потом, все потом, все – позже, с тем, почему вдруг становится так важно обернуться, не терять ни секунды и почему – совсем, ни капли нет ни тревоги, ни страха, почему вдруг обрушивается ликующая уверенность, что все в порядке, что глупый мальчишка, глупый, ревнивый маленький птенец не сломает себе шею, не поскользнется, - со всем этим можно будет разобраться позже.

Кажется, впервые за сотню, если не больше лет, не в бою и не пытаясь защитить свою жизнь, Альфред оборачивается на ходу. С каким-то варварским наслаждением чувствуя, как расходится ткань одежды, как отлетают пуговицы от жилета, как вздрагивает стекло в окнах холла.

Как разлетается на мелкие осколки стекло, сквозь которое он проходит плавным прыжком.

Чтобы порезать его шкуру теперь, нужно что-то серьезнее.

Где-то там, в глубине, в подсознании, куда прячется человек, Альфред чувствует, что дело не в усталости, дело не в ярости, ничего этого нет, ничто из этого не имеет значения в тот момент, когда он расправляет крылья, кажется, впервые за вечность.

Альфред даже не знает, сможет ли все это потом вспомнить – человеком, может ли все это помнить человек, наверняка, да, конечно, но не словами, не мыслями, даже не образами.

Какой образ может быть у полета, от которого зависит твоя жизнь, даже если ей ничего не угрожает.

Ветер сбивает его с толку – на пару мгновений, не больше, - он поводит носом, принюхивается, улавливает слабый, но прошибающий насквозь, ударяющий куда-то под легкие запах.

Старый павильон на другом конце сада – и сгорбившаяся маленькая тень наверху, торчащие крылья, хвост, обвившийся вокруг шпиля, скрежет когтей, прочерчивающих борозды на металле сквозь облетающую краску.

Маленькая горгулья.

Искры, гаснущие под валящим снегом.

«Замерзнешь».

«Плевать».

«Домой».

«Не хочу».

Зубами за загривок – он весит всего ничего, займет пару секунд, поговорить – о, люди, вы так любите говорить, - они действительно успеют потом.

Брюс даже не смотрит на него. Крылья торчат, хвост то цепляется, то неистово колотит по крыше от обиды.

Зубами за загривок, и.

И.

От запаха вдруг нестерпимо свербит в носу, и будь он человеком, кажется, лопнули бы уже сосуды, и пошла бы кровь. И человек сошел бы с ума, пытаясь понять, где он уже слышал этот запах, и слышал ли, и что он на самом деле такое, и за что, за что, за что бы зацепиться, чтобы все объяснить.

Ничего не нужно объяснять.

Когда Брюс поворачивается к нему, Альфред уже знает.

Он соскальзывает с крыши на землю, не слетает, - соскальзывает, одним плавным, естественным движением. Альфред опускается на снег, чувствуя, как под раскаленными лапами моментально образуются тающие прогалины.

Ничего похожего на то, как это бывало прежде.

Слишком давно не был среди драконов. Слишком давно не был с драконами. Никогда не был со своим драконом.

«Мое».  
Они думают это одновременно.  
Брюс смотрит на него, наклонив голову, зрачки сужаются и расширяются, хвост очерчивает по земле полукруг.

Они мечутся по снегу – друг за другом, прыжок за прыжком, как в гостиной, когда кому-то захотелось научиться фехтовать, никогда и ничего не было в этом безобидного, а уж тем более нет сейчас.

Зубами за загривок – и нет, не домой.

Дом, полный пыльных закрытых комнат, - давай оставим это людям. Людям нужно будет время, людям нужны будут разговоры, объяснения, выяснения, метания. У людей все будет сложно, долго, невыносимо долго, словно времени у них больше, чем у нас.

Прыжок за прыжком, тающий снег, трава не вспыхнет – нет, она вспыхивает только от ярости, а в этом – в этом нет никакой ярости, только обволакивающий насквозь, заставляющий гореть изнутри, заставляющий едва сдерживать рычание, рвущийся наружу огонь.

Брюс прижимается к земле, словно собирается атаковать, и Альфред щелкает клыками, щелкает языком, щелкает хвостом, в мгновение обвивая его собственный.

Воздух дрожит, вскипая вокруг.

Брюс смотрит на него, не сводя глаз.  
За долю секунды до того, как Альфред притягивает его к себе, рывком, который он мысленно уже чувствует и видит, что-то в воздухе неуловимо меняется.  
Альфреду хочется рычать и скулить от того, что он чувствует быстрее, чем понимает сам Брюс.

Сейчас он обернется обратно в человека. Маленького, раздетого, раздавленного эмоциями и возбуждением человека.  
Брюс не сопротивляется, не упирается – подчиняется, сам стискивая его хвост. В этом нет ничего безобидного – и все же он словно пытается взять его за руку, весь, насквозь пропитавшийся страхом и виной.

«Все в порядке».

Когти скребут по земле – и превращаются в пальцы, обледеневшие, мокрые человеческие пальцы. И снова – в когти. И снова – в пальцы.

Огненная вспышка растекается по венам.

Альфред едва успевает укрыть его крыльями – уже бледного, мокрого, уже – человека.

Мастер Брюс прижимается щекой к его морде, цепляется дрожащими, пусть и не от холода, пальцами за чешую.

Когда несколько минут спустя Альфред укладывает его на кровать в своей спальне, Джим, не открывая глаз, придвигается ближе и прижимает мальчика к себе.

Альфред медлит несколько секунд (его сознание все еще там, в саду), и ложится с другой стороны.

Брюс гладит его по щеке согревшимися пальцами – и, приподнявшись, прижимается губами к его подбородку.

Ладонь Джима ложится Альфреду на плечо.


	29. Chapter 29

Когда Брюс просыпается, Альфреда в постели уже нет. Кажется (он не хочет открывать глаза, но в комнате очевидно очень светло) за окном вовсю светит солнце. Значит, давно перевалило за полдень. Вчерашний снег, наверное, уже растаял.

В груди ворочается горячее щекотное ощущение, и Брюс мысленно примеривает к нему самые разные слова, пытаясь определить, что именно чувствует. Счастье – может быть, уж точно больше, чем просто радость… Может быть, удовольствие?

Не удовлетворение, вот что он знает точно. Принятие. Странное, непонятное в чем-то слово, но оно нравится ему больше других, и Брюс проводит несколько минут, словно прикладывая его к самому себе – и к Альфреду.

Принятие.

Кажется, обратись он сейчас, Брюс куда лучше бы понял, что пытается сказать самому себе. Но сейчас он человек, и почему-то осознание этого наваливается на него со всей тяжестью. Кожа кажется слишком чувствительной. Брюс не помнит, чтобы они укрывались, он вообще помнит прошедшую ночь словно сквозь густой непрозрачный туман, хотя и знает, что, обернувшись, вспомнит каждую мелочь.

Сейчас теплое покрывало кажется ему слишком тяжелым и шершавым. И слишком теплым.

У Брюса вырывается тихий смешок, он поворачивается на другой бок – и утыкается лицом Джиму в грудь. От него пахнет сном – человеческим, спокойным, глубоким сном. Брюс не помнит, когда сам в последний раз спал так глубоко, без огненных всполохов под веками. Машинально прижимается ближе, чуть приподнимается – и вжимается лицом в шею, в бьющуюся на ней жилку.

Пульс Джима кажется ему сладким, когда он проводит по его коже кончиком языка. Обычного человеческого языка, как бы ни хотелось сейчас, чтобы это было не так.

Почему Альфред оставил их сейчас вдвоем, если тогда в машине сказал, что запрещает ему спать в одной постели с Джимом? После того, что случилось.

Думает, что ты можешь себя контролировать, всплывает в его голове. Эта мысль кажется очень тихой и одинокой теперь – его собственная, неподкрепленная голосом Джима или Альфреда. Просто мысль, обычная человеческая мысль, кажется, даже немного глупая мысль.

Брюс перебарывает желание мысленно потянуться к Альфреду и спросить.

Ему вдруг кажется очень важным дать Альфреду немного времени наедине с самим собой.

Да, конечно, чтобы он успел осмыслить все случившееся – и что? Когда это Альфреду нужно было больше времени, чтобы что-то осмыслить, чем самому Брюсу?

Всегда, услужливо подсказывает подсознание, и Брюс невольно жмется ближе к Джиму, как будто желая убедиться в том, что это все-таки не его собственные мысли. Прекрасно зная, что все-таки – его.

Ему кажется, что дракон в его голове (странно так думать, он сам и есть этот дракон) теперь дразнит его и раззадоривает. Как будто будь он драконом все время, было бы проще и спокойнее. Да не как будто, определенно было бы. Будь он драконом все время, Альфред бы не думал о нем так, как думает о нем-человеке. Перестал бы видеть маленького мальчика, которого видит каждый день.

«Видел. До этой ночи».

Брюс трется лицом о шею Джима, чуть не забираясь кончиком носа в расстегнутый ворот рубашки. От него совсем немного пахнет потом, и от этого Брюсу вдруг хочется урчать, где-то в глубине, тихо, как домашний кот. И это – не впервые, но первый раз так четко и ясно для него самого, - совершенно не имеет отношения к голоду. По крайней мере, к тому, что Брюс под голодом понимал раньше.

Нет, конечно, все стало проще. Брюс думает о том, что пару недель назад ему было бы сейчас стыдно или неловко – он все еще не очень привык к тому, что то, что занимает у людей несколько лет, заняло у него меньше полугода. И если привыкнуть к вполне себе стойкому и вроде бы ни на к чему непривязанному возбуждению по утрам было несложно, то к тому, что оно все-таки может быть вполне направленным – не очень.

Джим спит, и Брюс думает о том, что Альфред обязательно услышит его, если он попытается что-нибудь сделать.

«Что-нибудь».

Ему просто хочется, чтобы Джим к нему прикоснулся. Попросить об этом Джима будет гораздо легче. Но Джим спит – и Джим всадник Альфреда, и Альфред обязательно услышит.

Но Альфред же сам ушел.

Потому что ты можешь себя контролировать.

Дракон (он сам, сам Брюс, он и есть этот самый дракон, в самом-то деле) смеется над ним и совершенно не понимает, в чем проблема.

Наверное, месяц назад Брюс уже поджег бы постель, сердясь на самого себя.

Джим ворочается и переворачивается на спину, кажется, свесив одну руку с края кровати. Брюс машинально притягивает его хвостом ближе к себе. Вместо того, чтобы встать и уйти к себе (еще одна абсолютно лишенная неловкости мысль; раньше он бы вряд ли спокойно раздетый прошел через весь дом, даже и пустой) Брюс подбирается к нему ближе, почти устраиваясь подмышкой.

Джим больше не холодный – у него теплая даже сквозь рубашку кожа, и когда Брюс, наконец, открывает глаза, оказывается, что на солнце его волосы отливают золотом. Звучит, как строчка из какого-то дурацкого романа, каких Брюс не читал на самом деле (ладно, пытался один раз и так и не понял, как это чтиво в мягкой обложке вообще оказалось у них дома).

\- То есть это все-таки была твоя мысль.

У Джима хриплый со сна голос, он зарывается пальцами в его, Брюса, взъерошенные волосы и прижимает его к себе крепче.

\- Какая?

Разговаривать вслух странно, но ему почему-то нравится.

\- Это ты подумал, что я красивый.

Брюс хмыкает и прикусывает воротник рубашки Джима, чтобы не засмеяться. Джим почесывает его за ухом, расслабленно и спокойно, и Брюс понимает, что сдержаться не получается. Урчание поднимается откуда-то изнутри, он жмется к нему – как будто есть куда ближе.

Когда несколько секунд спустя его хвост бесцеремонно забирается Джиму в расстегнутый ворот рубашки и подцепляет следующую пуговицу, тут же чертя кончиком что-то на груди, Джим, кажется, так и не открыв глаза, ловит его ладонью и сжимает.

У него теплая гладкая ладонь, и Брюс закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как кончики человеческих пальцев мягко гладят твердеющие зубчики на хвосте.

В голове всплывает воспоминание о том, как хвост Альфреда обвился вокруг его собственного. Крепко и горячо. Как ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Альфред притянул его к себе. Так, что снег казался горячим на ощупь, так, что рвущееся наружу пламя (люди, интересно, понимают вообще, насколько смешны их метафоры в сравнении с реальностью) сдержать было очень сложно. Физически.

Джим задевает кончиком ногтя какую-то удивительно чувствительную чешуйку, и Брюс вздрагивает и зажмуривается до красных огней под веками.

«Все в порядке».

Их голоса теперь звучат в сознании совершенно одинаково. Разве что у голоса Джима – вот смешно – все равно нет акцента. У Альфреда – есть.

Ладони покрываются чешуйками, и когда Брюс все-таки сует правую под одеяло, просто прижимая к собственному животу, ему хочется думать, что это ладонь Альфреда. И сжимающаяся на его хвосте, движущаяся, медленно, осторожно, вверх и вниз, снова вверх и снова вниз, медленно, очень медленно – тоже.

Теплые губы прижимаются к виску, и Брюс зажмуривается еще крепче.

Если бы он вчера не перекинулся обратно – так глупо и так не вовремя. Кончики собственных ногтей царапают живот, и чужая – уже родная – ладонь, словно чувствуя это, сжимается на хвосте еще крепче и движется еще быстрее. Брюс ерзает на постели, простыня липнет к спине – удивительно, правда, удивительно и смешно, что он действительно не спалил еще дотла самого себя.

Ему хочется отобрать хвост. Хочется затолкнуть его Джиму в рот. Хочется, чтобы Альфред его прикусил. Хочется, чтобы Альфред вцепился зубами ему в загривок. Хочется, чтобы Джим поцеловал его. Хочется, чтобы Альфред поцеловал его.

Когда – в другой комнате, в спальне родителей, в его собственной спальне, - Альфред зализывал укусы на коже Джима, когда Джим истекал кровью, когда Брюс понятия не имел, что значит себя контролировать, - ему было стыдно. Ему было неловко. Где-то на одну сотую унции, где-то там, в человеческом сознании, где-то глубоко внутри. Ему почти не было страшно (железная, цельнометаллическая даже уверенность в том, что Альфред не допустит ничего плохого, что ничего не случится) – ему хотелось смотреть на то, как язык Альфреда движется по коже Джима, снова и снова, впитывать эту картинку в себя, как фотографию.

Зубы Альфреда. Взмокший лоб. Хвост, стиснувший его собственный.

Брюс сжимает собственный член ладонью с тихим, глухим рычанием.

«Не торопись».

Хочется укусить Альфреда.

Его ладонь и ладонь на его хвосте, он уже не знает, чья, и не уверен, что хочет знать, движутся синхронно, замедляясь и убыстряясь, заставляя чувствовать себя так, как чувствовал вчера – когда взлетел по-настоящему.

На кончик нос скатываются одна за другой капли пота. Брюсу кажется, он падает в горячую, наполненную лопающимися пузырьками воду, и все происходит слишком скоро.

Когда Брюс кончает (быстрее, чем наедине с самим собой), то вытирает ладонь о покрывало совершенно машинально, не думая. Рука Джима, мокрая от пота, соскальзывает с его хвоста.

Ему хочется думать, что Джим все еще спит, и Брюс чувствует, как Джим ловит эту его мысль и улыбается.

«Завтрак готов».

Брюсу кажется, что Альфред говорит это им обоим, специально выждав несколько секунд. И за мгновение до того, как Брюс собирается спросить у Джима, может ли сам Брюс прикоснуться к нему.

«Прости. Испачкал твою постель».

«Не впервые, солнышко».

Брюс чувствует, как краснеет – нелепо, удушливо и абсолютно по-человечески, так, что кончики ушей начинают гореть.


	30. Chapter 30

Вопросов остается слишком много, и задавать каждый из них кажется лишним. Не то чтобы Джима вполне устраивает поселившееся где-то в груди ощущение спокойствия. Как будто какой-то детали не доставало, – или она была не смазана и нарушала работу всего механизма, - а теперь все оказывается, наконец-то, в порядке.

Не то чтобы ему перестает казаться странным происходящее – что угодно, от робкой, всплывающей в затылке просьбы «Пусти меня, пожалуйста» до молчаливого, не нуждающегося в вопросах и объяснениях, одобрения.

Мысли и просьбы Брюса, взрывающиеся в голове яркими огненными всполохами и потухающими искрами. Медленный, горячий поток сознания Альфреда. В какой-то момент Джиму кажется, не слышать его он теперь не может вовсе.

Но только кажется – Альфред вполне себе может вытолкнуть его из своей головы. Просто, кажется, теперь ему этого хочется куда как меньше.

Дом заносит снегом, отрезая от города, так, что даже с крыши не видно небоскребов.

Снег тает, и город вырастает на горизонте.

Зима выходит бесконечной – и, в конце концов, однажды просто заканчивается.

«Стихи писать начни».

«Непременно».

Кажется, звук человеческого голоса становится совершенно лишним и чужеродным. Они словно оказываются в беззвучном вакууме – и общаются только так, про себя, мысль в мысль, не тратя время на то, чтобы сформулировать.

Ничего похожего на обычную жизнь – но Джим чувствует себя живым как никогда прежде. Кажется, все стереотипы о нужности, о том, чтобы кто-то где-то тебя ждал и все такое прочее оказываются до дурацкого правдивыми.

«Нет, лучше прозу для юношества».

Вопросов остаются миллионы, но ответы находятся сами собой.

Альфред не объясняет свои поступки – Джиму перестают требоваться объяснения. После того, как Альфред в конце концов все-таки соглашается с тем, что ему действительно нужно выспаться (может, это так хорошо гипноз в обратную сторону работает, ага, если он существует), Джиму в принципе становится все равно. По-хорошему, неравнодушно – все равно.

«Это все эгоизм. Сам устал от твоей усталости».

Раньше он спросил бы, почему на улице – почему не в доме, почему не в бассейне, на худой конец, где полно места, где вода (странную потребность в воде объяснять тоже не нужно, как будто в голове у Джима некоторые пункты сами собой ставят галочки «так надо»). Теперь – нет. Раньше Джим сам любил торчать дома, любил сидеть один в огромной квартире Барбары, любил оставаться в участке самым последним – сейчас ему хочется на воздух, на улицу, под снег, под ветер, чем хуже погода, тем лучше.

«Чувствовать себя живым, типа того».

«Типа того?..».

«Ах, извините».

Альфред смеется в его голове – теплыми, даже жаркими искрами, перетекающими в смех Брюса.

В любой точке дома, в любой точке сада – не тише и не громче, ровно, всегда, все время на связи. Как будто последние одиннадцать лет своей жизни Джим провел в одиночной камере посреди выжженной радиоактивной пустыни – а теперь вдруг оказывается, за стеной тюрьмы его кто-то все это время ждал.

«В жизни столько не размышлял».

«Жалуешься или хвастаешься».

Альфред уходит спать днем, обращаясь на пороге раскрытых дверей в сад. Действительно, ну не разбивать же снова окна – Джим даже не успевает подумать об этом, когда хвост – насколько же больше они оба становятся, когда перекидываются, - чуть не подсекает его под колени и тыкает в бок.

«Но-но».

Альфред оттаивает вместе с остывшей землей вокруг поместья. Поэтические метафоры хреновы до невозможности, но Джиму плевать. Так и есть. Он слишком хорошо это чувствует.

Альфред спит не сутки и даже не двое – неделю, как от звонка до звонка. На второй день Брюс обращается и выходит к нему в сад. Ложится под бок (удивительным образом они настолько похожи на самих себя даже в чешуе, что на улице бы увидел – уж точно бы не обознался), накрывает длинную узкую морду кончиком хвоста – и засыпает, кажется, в тот же момент, когда Альфред, не открывая глаз, сворачивается вокруг него.

Кого он тут может защищать и чем он может им послужить, Джим не имеет понятия. По сравнению с ними обоими он абсолютно непрочный, хрупкий и бессмысленный, ближе к предмету, чем к живому существу.

Но зачем-то нужен.

Физическое ощущение собственной необходимости – с ума сойти какая важная вещь. Выводы, которые все остальные люди, наверное, делают в позднем подростковом возрасте, окатывают Джима как ушат ледяной воды за шиворот.

Времени, впрочем, он не теряет – пока они оба спят, его словно подключают к сети. В отдыхе (да не то, чтобы он перетрудился) Джим вообще перестает нуждаться.

И в эти шесть дней, проведенные в полном одиночестве, вдруг очень четко, неотвратимо и осознанно понимает, что дело – важное, неотложное, то самое, для которого действительно нужен он, Джим, а не кто угодно другой, - на самом деле существует.

И это, кажется, единственное, в чем Джим всегда – и до всего, сам по себе, сидя в четырех стенах собственного отчаяния, - был по-настоящему хорош.

Когда Альфред и Брюс возвращаются в дом, Джим сидит на полу в кабинете Томаса Уэйна. В мыслях Джима тот труп, лежащий на асфальте с огнестрельным ранением в груди, так никогда и не связывается с тем обаятельным красивым и как будто вечно смеявшимся человеком, которого он раз в жизни видел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, миллион раз – в газетных вырезках и несколько – в собственной голове в немного неловких обстоятельства. Из невидимых глазу динамиков гремит Рахманинов, а вокруг – развалены бумаги, тетради, распечатки.

Огромное количество звеньев невидимой золотой цепи, превращавшей дракона в человека столько лет и, в конце концов, задушившей его до смерти.

Альфред обнимает Брюса за плечи – рукой, - и они оба смотрят на него. На пару секунд появляется отчетливое ощущение, что видят они кого-то другого.

«Как».

Быть не может, чтобы они не знали. Быть не может этого.

Показывать ничего не нужно – Альфред смотрит прямо в его память, и это чувствуется, внезапно это отчетливо, физически чувствуется, словно Джиму прямо на макушку светит, жарко грея, солнце. Весеннее, еще тусклое, но уже теплое.

Дом, превращающийся в волшебный замок с запертыми комнатами, куда нельзя попасть, если ты к этому не готов. Книги – одна, другая, третья, - на пол, неаккуратно и грубо, без извинений. На девятнадцатой – Джим четко помнит именно это число, - скрежет и внезапно ударяющая по ушам, взрывающая изнутри музыка, которую, ему кажется, он уже слышал. Наверняка. Не раз. Понятия не имеет, откуда всплывает имя композитора. Несколько ступенек вниз – не винный погреб, и на том спасибо. Железная дверь. Кодовый замок. Даже думать не пришлось – очевидно.

Музыка так и играет, Брюс подходит к нему, садится рядом – перебирает кончиком хвоста разложенные бумаги, переворачивает исписанные листки.

\- Когда папа работал, всегда играла эта музыка. Мама играла со мной только в эти вечера – дверь в папин кабинет была заперта, и беспокоить его было нельзя.

В голосе у него нет горечи или обиды – только бесконечная, слишком взрослая тоска.

Джиму даже смотреть не нужно – он, кажется, под собственными пальцами чувствует звенья цепочки, которую Альфред перебирает в этот момент.

Когда он подходит к ним и садится рядом, Брюс прижимается к нему. Альфред обнимает его, рукой, хвостом, целует в макушку.

«Брюс».

Брюс поднимает голову и смотрит на него исподлобья.

\- «Брюс» - это и был шифр.

О существовании двери им было прекрасно известно. Но войти туда удалось только Джиму.

\- Это был человек. И ему было все равно. Он пах только безразличием.

Брюс говорит, глядя на собственные колени.

Служить и защищать, да?

«Да».

Еще до того, как Джим задает ему вопрос, Альфред отвечает. Они оба знают, что Брюс их сейчас не слышит.

Джим знает, что сегодня ночью дозвонится до участка.


	31. Эпилог

Рассвет над горными вершинами оказывается еще лучше, чем Альфред помнил. Настоящий рассвет, не тот, который можно увидеть слабым человеческим зрением, неспособным уловить красоту искрящихся в воздухе снежинок, с неслышимым человеческому уху шипением испаряющихся с раскаленной чешуи.

Провести им здесь месяц, год, всю оставшуюся вечность — или сколько сотен лет на самом деле отпущено каждому из них, Альфред не знает и теперь уже никогда не захочет узнать, - могло бы быть куда как проще.

Могло бы быть куда как правильнее.

Правильного или неправильного больше не существует. А впрочем — теперь Альфред уверен в этом как никогда, - не существовало и прежде.

Сколько нужно было исходить дорог, подчиняясь только попутному ветру, который всегда, как выяснилось, гнал его в нужном направлении, чтобы это понять, он не сможет сосчитать никогда.

Да больше и не хочет.

За тысячу миль в любую сторону света — ни единой живой души, только раскаленный от солнечного света снег.

«Слишком прекрасное место для смерти».

«Только в таком и можно по-настоящему умереть».

Билеты на самолет, позвякивающие друг о друга в стакане с водой льдинки, тонкие бледные пальцы и плохо скрываемая лукавая улыбка — мастер Брюс был похож на дельфина, решившего отправиться к дальним неизведанным берегам на пароходе.

И когда только эти пальцы, бывшие детскими еще вчера, успели стать такими.

Альфред смотрит на руки мастера Брюса, мастер Брюс смотрит на него.

Кажется, на самом деле ничего не изменилось.

Теперь он сам пролетел бы это расстояние за два дня, и даже дыхание перевести не захотел бы.

Всех неудобств — истончающийся, едва слышный, будто плохо настроенное радио, голос Джима. Мысли, словно сквозь глухую вату доходящие до них обоих, и прикушенная от смеха губа.

«Ты там шапку носи, что ли».

Детектив Гордон, вернувшийся в полицейский департамент Готэма, мог бы с таким же успехом въехать в участок на белом коне в сияющих доспехах.

Впрочем, в это случае его, может быть, даже узнали бы те, кто первое время не особенно-то понимал, что переменилось.

Бессмысленные человеческие слова, детектив, комиссар, какая вообще разница.

Мастер Брюс расставляет фигуры по доске и, кажется, взглядом способен удержать их от падения, когда самолет входит в зону турбулентности.

«Бывает?»

«Бывает. После тошнит крестьянскими детишками, которых сожрал накануне».

В смехе мастера Брюса отчетливо слышится мистер Уэйн. В какой-то момент Альфред вдруг чувствует удручающее человеческое отчаяние — и невыносимую животную радость осознания от того, что вечность не вечность, но мистера Уэйна он увидеть успеет.

Перед отъездом мастер Брюс неловко — все еще ребенок, и даже когти, которыми в другое время и в другом месте он смог бы в полдвижения сломать мачту, свернуть шею, раскроить, будто ситец, кованый металл доспеха, этого не изменят, - вкладывает Джиму в ладонь золотую булавку для галстука.

Альфред ничего не говорит. Джим ничего не говорит. Ни «спасибо, ни «не смей», которые успевают проскочить где-то в воздухе тускнущими искрами — до того, как достигают адресата, который обливается румянцем и не хочет ничего слышать.

И они ничего ему не говорят.

Как будто молчать могло бы быть еще проще — и вдруг стало.

Мастер Брюс снимает черные фигуры с доски одну за другой. Солнечный свет отражается на выточенных из кости гривах белых коней.

«Всегда».

Тот факт, что из любой бури можно выйти, поднявшись над облаками туда, где всегда сияет солнце, кажется, не перестает радовать мастера Брюса так же сильно, как то, что «первый поворот направо, а дальше до самого утра» оказывается вполне себе реалистичным маршрутом.

Комиссар Гордон остается в Готэме, сигнал истончается, но радио продолжает работать.

«Никогда не любил кататься на лыжах».

«Никто и не предлагает».

«Чертовски невежливо».

Смех слышно, даже если на самом деле сейчас Джим сидит над стопкой бумаг, половину из которых ему еще только предстоит прочесть.

В багажном отсеке- небольшой кожаный чемодан, рюкзак, с которым еще несколько лет предполагалось ходить в школу, и ваза из горного хрусталя, в которую полагалось ставить розы, а не высыпать пепел тех, кто эти розы не успел ни срезать, ни даже полюбоваться ими как следует.

Злость, отчаяние и боль сменяются грустью c той же скоростью, с какой тает корочка льда в мраморной чаше фонтана в саду. И это хорошо, потому что на самом деле грусть свойственна драконам в меньшей степени, чем людям, она не съедает изнутри и не подтачивает сознание, как ярость, тлеющим пламенем, в котором рано или поздно сгорит абсолютно все.

«Приснилось, что были людьми».

«Ими и остались».

Последний раз они прилетали сюда втроем. Марта просыпалась до рассвета и уходила из шале, потому что доверяла ему.

Доверие — еще одна странная, совершенно человеческая, а потому непостижимая вещь.

Крошечный кусочек сознания остается немым — Альфред привычно ждет, что в нем всплывет колкость на любое чувство, которое он пытается снабдить ярлычком. Но нет, не всплывает — и больше уже никогда.

Подобные им не хоронят мертвецов.

«Подобных нам нет».

Глаза мастера Брюса мерцают в темноте, он натягивает плед на худое плечо и засыпает так быстро, что Альфред успевает это заметить.

Ему вдруг кажется, что это совершеннейшая глупость, и он никогда в жизни не найдет этот горный утес, который, может, давным-давно накрыло лавиной и обрушило под гнетом времени.

А если найдет — уж точно не захочет спускаться вниз.

В какой-нибудь другой жизни он был бы лишним человеком, по случайности оставшимся в живых и зачем-то уверовавшим в то, что сможет защитить мастера Брюса от того, что однажды ему придется повзрослеть.

В какой-нибудь другой жизни они непременно разошлись бы в разные стороны, чтобы бесконечно сталкиваться в каждом уголке вселенной, потому что продолжали бы идти в одну сторону.

А может, он остался бы старым дворецким, который слился бы с гобеленом на стене, потому что был рядом так долго, что невозможно понять, где начинается он и заканчивается поместье, и есть ли между ними вообще разница.

«И тогда был бы моим домом».

Кто-то однажды сказал ему, что перед появлением на свет человек — да и не только, - испытывает все то же самое, что и перед смертью, даже не зная, что именно его на самом деле ждет.

Знание делает все проще. Иначе Альфред непременно решил бы, что умирает.

Он смотрит на часы, и впервые за все эти годы цепочка, тонкая будто волос, не оттягивает ему ладонь.

Рейс запаздывает на несколько минут, почему-то у Альфреда замирает сердце, когда он видит, как солнечные лучи, проходя сквозь облака, падают на занесенные снегом вершины.

Он видел все это тысячу раз. Он никогда не видел этого прежде.

Шумная горстка туристов в ярких спортивных куртках обгоняет их на выходе из аэропорта. Солнечный свет ослепляет, и действительно, единственное, чего Альфреду хочется по-настоящему, это кричать во все горло, изо всех сил, так, чтобы легкие свело от боли, - потому что дышать оказывается куда тяжелее, чем сотни лет подряд, десятки, годы, минута за минутой задерживать дыхание.

Мастер Брюс останавливается, прижимая завернутую в бумагу вазу к груди.

Обычный мальчик, из тех, что за год вытягиваются на десяток сантиметров, из тех, что не могут уснуть ночами, потому что слишком много думают.

Из тех, что читают мысли, зарываются в них, словно в снег, и иногда остаются там навсегда.

\- Один мой друг однажды сказал, мастер Би...

Брюс Уэйн, не оборачиваясь, протягивает ему свободную руку, сжимает ладонь.

«Даже если впереди ждет тьма, в ней всегда будут драконы».

Конец


End file.
